


La rédemption d’un monstre

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gingerpilot, M/M, Redemption, Threesome - M/M/M, famille - Freeform, sensible à la force
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Alors qu’il se fait soigner la jambe, le général Hux est prévenu que sa trahison a été découverte. N’ayant plus rien à perdre, il accepte de fuir loin du Premier Ordre et se retrouve sur Ajan Kloss.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il était assis sur la table d’auscultation, un droïde médicale penché sur sa blessure à la jambe, mais quelque chose, une sorte d’intuition, lui disait de ne pas s’attarder. Il soupira, trouvant cela ridicule, lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de pas précipités venir dans sa direction. Il haussa à peine les sourcils en apercevant son ancien assistant entrer précipitamment dans la salle de soin. Mitaka lui manquait parfois. Mais depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le Finalizer pour l’Allegiant, et qu’il avait perdu ses fonctions de commandant des Forces Armées du Premier Ordre, Hux avait également perdu son droit à avoir un assistant. Mitaka avait été réaffecté ailleurs, à la gestion du pool aérospatial et des pilotes de TIE. Il allait lui demander ce qu’il faisait ici lorsqu’il le vit déconnecté rapidement le droïde.

« Nous avons très peu de temps, Général.  
-Mitaka, qu’est-ce tout cela signifie ?  
-Un de mes amis au service de surveillance m’a prévenu : Pryde a visionné les holosurveillance des coursives, il sait que vous avez trahit le Dernier Ordre, » expliqua-t-il en attrapant un bandage.  
-J’ai juré allégeance au Premier Ordre.  
-Tout comme moi, général, » annonça le lieutenant en finissant d’entouré sommairement la cuisse blessée avec la bande blanche.

Hux le regarda faire, c’était un bandage approximatif, sur une plaie uniquement désaffectée et non suturée. Il pouvait sentir, ou du moins imaginer son inquiétude et son stress. Mitaka l’aida à se remettre debout, tout en lui expliquant qu’il devait fuir au plus vite.

« Je n’irais nulle part.  
-Souhaitez-vous mourir ? Non ! je ne le permettrais pas. Une amie pilote a bien voulu nous aider, venez et pressons-nous. »

Mitaka tira sur son avant-bras pour l’inciter à avancer. Etrangement, le corps du général Hux finit par suivre le lieutenant, guidé par son instinct de survie. Ils prirent les coursives techniques, désertées par l’équipage car plus étroites et encombrées de câbles, tuyaux et caisses. Après un moment, ils débouchèrent près d’un hangar, dans une soute technique. Une seconde porte, donnant directement sur les chasseurs TIE s’ouvrit légèrement et une silhouette fine se glissa dans la soute à peine éclairée.

« Faut se bouger, Dolphed. Aide le général à s’habiller, » C’était une jeune femme, capitaine et pilote émérite car elle ne portait pas son casque ; privilège accordé aux pilotes faisant partis de l’élite.

Hux ne dit rien lorsqu’elle lui lança une combinaison de pilote et un casque. Mitaka l’aida à glisser sa jambe meurtrie dans le tissu puis à enfiler les bottines. Avant qu’il ne mette son casque, elle se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux noisettes se plissèrent légèrement.

« Savez-vous piloter ?  
-Un peu, oui.  
-Vous allez me suivre sans parler, monter dans le TIE que je vous désignerais, mon chasseur sera le premier à coller puis vous suivrez. Notre mission doit nous amener à entrer en hyperespace, quand j’ordonnerais la préparation à l’hyperdrive, vous activerez le pilote automatique. Et vous ne touchez plus à rien jusqu’à votre arrivée à bon port. Compris, général ?  
-Oui, capitaine. »

Elle hocha la tête puis lui fit signe de mettre son casque. Elle fit exprès de marcher à une allure lente pour éviter qu’il ne boite devant les autres pilotes. Elle finit par lui montrer discrètement un chasseur TIE.

« Bon vol, TH 9536. »

Hux acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Il grimpa tant bien que mal dans le cockpit et s’installa sur l’unique siège. Les TIE étaient assez simple à démarrer et à faire décoller mais il remercia silencieusement son adolescence et sa soif d’une certaine liberté. Ça l’avait amené à espionner les pilotes en formation et à monter plus d’une fois dans leurs vaisseaux pendant des cycles nocturnes. Il appuya sur les divers boutons et souffla discrètement en sentant les moteurs se mettre à ronronner. Le chasseur de la capitaine se décrocha de son socle et s’avança lentement vers la sortie béante du hangar. Hux poussa lentement les manettes de son TIE pour le faire glisser à sa suite. Les chasseurs du Dernier Ordre volaient en formation depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit sur le canal de communication la voix de la capitaine de l’escadron.

« Préparez-vous pour un saut en hyperespace. »

Hux appuya alors sur le bouton d’activation du pilote automatique. Il vit plusieurs inscriptions sur le tableau de bord défiler puis releva la tête. Le chasseur de la capitaine disparut dans l’hyperdrive. Son vaisseau changea légèrement de cap puis il se sentit partir en arrière. Son propre TIE était lui aussi entré en hyperdrive. Après quelques instants, le voyant du système de communication clignota. Un message enregistré venait d’arriver. Il l’ouvrit et le visage en hologramme de la pilote apparu.

« Général, votre TIE est programmé pour atterrir sur Ajan Kloss. A votre arrivée sur zone, ne vous attendez pas à être accueilli chaleureusement, mais un SOS sera diffusé automatiquement. Une petite sacoche en cuir se trouve sous votre siège. J’y ai laissé quelques rations, un couteau et un médaillon. Ne perdais pas ce médaillon et remettez le en main propre à Kaydel Ko Connix, vous pouvez lui faire confiance ; elle vous mettra en sécurité. »

Le message s’arrêta là. Hux se permit alors d’enlever son casque. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand il en avait entendu parler. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Le bandage sommaire que Mitaka lui avait fait était rougi par le sang de sa plaie encore ouverte. Maladroitement, il se pencha pour glisser une main sous son siège. Après quelques tâtonnements, il attrapa la sacoche. La pilote y avait glissé deux bouteilles d’eau et plusieurs barres protéinées. Il en ouvrit une et croqua dedans. Cela n’avait aucun gout mais suffisait à nourrir pour un repas les stromtroopers et les pilotes en mission.

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, le TIE sortit de l’hyperespace. Hux se redressa sur son siège, observant silencieusement la planète qu’il approchait. A première vue, elle était fortement boisée, ce qui se confirma après son entrée dans l’atmosphère. Une jungle s’étendait à perte de vue sous ses pieds. Une sonnerie le fit alors sursauter. Comme prévu, l’alarme indiquant le SOS émit venait de se déclencher. Le chasseur continua à perdre lentement de l’altitude pour venir survoler la cime des arbres. Hux ne comprenait pas pourquoi la pilote l’avait envoyé dans la Bordure Extérieure et encore moins dans ce secteur. Cademimu n’était pas spécialement connu pour être peuplé ou régulièrement fréquenter par des commerçants et leurs cargos. Que pouvait-il bien faire sur la lune d’Ajara alors qu’il était censé fuir le Premier Ordre. Alors qu’il se questionnait, il eut subitement la réponse lorsque des chasseurs X-Wings apparut dans son champ de vision.

Son TIE continua son vol, malgré les chasseurs de la Résistance à sa poursuite. Etaient-ils en train de l’escorter ou était-il en danger ? L’instinct de survie de Hux se remit en marche. Il tenta de reprendre les commandes mais le pilote automatique refusa de s’interrompre. Après s’être suffisamment rapprochés, les X-Wings ouvrirent le feu. Un tir toucha sa cible et endommagea une aile. Le TIE se mit alors à fumée et entra violemment dans la jungle. Hux tenta de s’accrocher à ce qu’il pouvait mais il fut brutalement secoué et tout devint subitement noir.

Lorsqu’il reprit connaissance, il constata avec difficulté qu’il avait été projeté à plusieurs mettre du chasseur du Premier Ordre. Le cockpit avait pris feu, dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. Il tenta de se relever mais sa jambe mais aussi ses côtes et son épaule lui arrachèrent un gémissement plaintif. Un bout de métal était venu se loger sous sa clavicule, son bras refusait de bouger.

« Bouge plus et décline ton identité. »

La voix venait de derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit trois résistants s’approchaient, blasters à la main et pointés dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui il était, il se rappela alors le matricule que la pilote avait utilisé pour s’adresser à lui :

« TH 9536, pilote déserteur du Premier Ordre. Je dois parler à Kaydel Connix.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux, hein ?  
-J’ai un médaillon, on m’a dit qu’elle pouvait m’aider. »

Ils continuèrent de s’approcher jusqu’à l’encercler. L’un d’eux l’observait bien plus en détail que les autres. Il finit par réduire encore plus la distance entre eux. Hux n’osa pas bouger, le blaster était à quelques centimètres de son front. Le Résistant se pencha rapidement et lui attrapa les cheveux, l’obligeant à se redresser malgré la douleur.

« Sale fils de pute, t’es pas un pilote : t’es Hux ! » s’écria le résistant, avant de le frapper au visage avec son blaster.

Le général retomba violemment au sol et gémit. Sonné par le coup, il crut entendre les Résistants se parler. Ils avaient l’air de se disputer. Hux tenta de se redresser mais il reçut un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci dans les côtes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous bordel ? il a parlé de Connix…  
-Ce bâtard a détruit ma planète, hors de question que je le laisse s’en tirer.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je vais m’occuper de lui et rendre justice moins même.  
-T’es dingue, si Organa l’apprend…  
-Elle l’apprendra trop tard ! »

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur Hux. Il eut le seul réflexe de protéger son visage et sa tête avec son unique bras valide. Ainsi dans cette posture, il aperçut à peine l’un des résistants, aux étranges cheveux bleus, courir vers la jungle après avoir ramassé quelque chose au sol.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux est secouru. Mais il refuse d'aider.
> 
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements! des bisous!
> 
> XO XO

La salle de contrôle était étrangement calme. La mort de la général Organa avait jeté une chape de plombs au sein de la base de la Résistance. Même le retour du Faucon Millénium n’avait pas soulevé l’excitation et la joie de d’habitude, surtout que Rey n’était pas de retour. Le nouveau général Dameron était en train de débriefer avec quelques personnes quand il vit un jeune résistant se précipiter vers eux, criant à plein poumons le prénom du lieutenant Connix. La jeune femme grimaça, détestant être le centre d’intérêt. Le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, quant à lui, fit la moue, surpris par l’attitude du garçon.

« Kaydel ! Faut que tu vois ça ! » cria-t-il, en lui tendant un petit objet relié à une chaine.

Connix attrapa l’objet en question et pâlit subitement. Dameron se redressa pour le regarder et découvrir un vieux médaillon en forme d’oiseau.

« Kaydel, y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet par la réaction de la jeune femme.  
« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
-Un chasseur TIE est apparu pendant un de nos vols retour. Il lançait un SOS mais le capitaine a choisi de l’abattre, à terre : le pilote a dit qu’il devait te donner ça.  
-Un pilote ? ce n’était pas une fille ?  
-Non, il a dit s’appelait TH quelque chose mais le capitaine dit que c’est Hux. Le capitaine va le tuer ! »

Dameron jura avant d’attraper son blaster et ordonner au jeune résistant qu’il le guide jusqu’à Hux.

OoOoOoOoO

Son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Après un certain temps, il avait cessé d’essayer de se protéger du mieux qu’il pouvait. Un seul résistant l’avait passé à tabac alors qu’un autre tentait de raisonner son camarade, sans vraiment y croire lui-même. Ils avaient fini par le laisser dans un coin de la petite clairière où son TIE s’était craché. Hux n’avait qu’un seul œil fonctionnel, qu’il gardé difficilement ouvert. Les deux résistants se disputaient non loin de là. Dans un état totalement second, uniquement focalisé sur les deux hommes, il sentit à peine deux bras puissants le soulever du sol boueux alors qu’une agitation s’était glissée dans la clairière. Sa tête entra en contact avec quelque chose de chaud et de confortable. Un instant, il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit glisser dans les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla difficilement. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, au contraire il ne sentait presque rien et son esprit avait du mal à se concentrer. Il mit un temps à ouvrir les yeux mais constata rapidement qu’on l’avait sanglé au lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Un ombre passa et il finit par apercevoir un homme, brun et assez petit, se diriger vers lui. Il lui tendit le médaillon et lui demanda où il avait trouvé l’objet. La bouche pâteuse et toujours dans un état second, il parla de la jeune pilote aux yeux noisettes et à ses instructions dans le TIE.

« Donc on vous a aidé à fuir l’Allegiant et ce médaillon était censé être votre sauf conduit ?  
-Oui…  
-Qui est Kaydel Connix ?  
-Je ne sais pas, elle devait m’aider, me mettre en sécurité.  
-Comment avez-vous su pour cette base ?  
-Je ne savais pas. C’est la pilote…  
-D’accord. On va vous garder ici cette nuit, vous n’êtes visiblement pas en état de quoi que ce soit. Mais on a d’autres chats à fouetter en ce moment. Et euh… merci pour votre aide.  
-Mon aide ?  
-Vous nous avez aidé sur l’Allegiant, vous vous souvenez ?  
-Commandant…Dameron…  
-C’est général maintenant, » souffla le pilote mais Hux le remarqua à peine.

Il sombra à nouveau, incapable de maintenir son esprit éveillé. Son sommeil fut agité. Il revit dans une sorte de brouillard des stromtroopers impériaux marchaient rapidement dans des couloirs sombres. Quelqu’un semblait le trainer de force, suivant les soldats. Et puis, il fut jeté dans un coin de la pièce alors que Sloane et son père se disputaient. « Je ne veux pas de ce gosse ! » disait-il alors que Sloane insistait. « C’est un ordre commandant, cet enfant est désormais sous votre responsabilité. » Hux, enfant, ferma les yeux ; ils étaient si en colère…

Lorsqu’il se réveilla à nouveau son esprit était plus clair. Il put alors constater qu’il était dans une infirmerie de fortune, attaché à un simple lit de camps. Quelqu’un avait soigné avec du bacta et bandé ses blessures. Un bruit de rideau tiré attira son attention. Une jeune femme, ressemblant légèrement à la pilote entra avec un plateau de nourriture à la main. Hux l’observa un instant, elle lui sourit timidement. Elle ne semblait pas hostile. Hux devina de la curiosité en elle mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse et de déception.

« Vous êtes de sa famille ?  
-Sa cousine. Kaisy rêvait de devenir pilote, » répondit la résistante.  
« Elle est capitaine de son propre escadron.  
-Alors elle a réussi son rêve, en quelque sorte… Je venais vous apporter de quoi manger. »

Elle déposa le plateau près de Hux avant de se pencher vers ses liens, qu’elle défit avec précaution. Hux lança un regard vers la nourriture. Une petite voix lui disait de se méfier alors qu’une autre murmurait qu’il était en sécurité. Pourtant la résistante poussa le plateau plus près de lui et l’invita à manger.

« Nous ne sommes pas le Premier Ordre, nous n’allons pas vous empoisonner.  
-Le Premier Ordre est mort, au profit du Dernier Ordre de Palpatine. Si vous n’avez pas glisser du poison dans ce plat, allez-vous me torturer ou m’exécuter ?  
-Le général Dameron n’aurait pas pris la peine de vous faire soigner sinon. Il pense que puisque vous nous avez déjà aidé, vous pouvez encore le faire.  
-Et il vous envoie m’amadouer ? » demanda Hux suspicieux.  
« -Non, je voulais savoir comment aller ma cousine. Mais je peux quand même vous faire un point de situation : nous avons perdu le général Organa. Palpatine et Pryde menacent de s’en prendre à la galaxie dans quelques heures. Notre jedi est parti combattre Palpatine. Nous cherchons encore comment vaincre la flotte du Dernier Ordre. Vous nous avez aidé par deux fois, général. Vos connaissances de l’ennemi pourraient nous être précieuses.  
-Je vous ai aidé, certes. Mais l’un de vous m’a aussi passé à tabac. Qu’est-ce que je gagne à vous aider à détruire les destroyers ? votre cousine et mon assistant y sont encore.  
-Je sais cela. Mais pensez également à toutes les vies que vous allez pouvoir sauver.  
-Aux yeux des républicains, ses vies valent-elles celles du système Hosnien ? » questionna Hux.

Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Depuis son enfance, il avait appris à ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Il connaissait le surnom qu’on lui avait donné à travers toute la galaxie, le Destructeur de Monde, StarKiller. Aux yeux de tous, il était un monstre sans cœur, un criminel de guerre. Pourquoi, malgré tous ses crimes, ils le laisseraient libre après tout ça ? la jeune femme sembla réfléchir mais elle n’eut pas de réponse puisqu’elle soupira avant de se relever.

« Manger un peu, ça vous redonnera des forces. Faut dire, vous n’êtes pas très épais. Le général Dameron passera vous voir dès qu’il aura un moment, » l’informa-t-elle. « Et, s’il vous vient l’envie de nous fausser compagnie : Chewee est dernière la porte d’entrée.  
-Chewee ?  
-Oui, le wookie que vous avez capturé puis sauvé. »

Connix sortit de l’infirmerie sans un regard en arrière. Se retrouvant seul, Hux reste un moment sans bouger. Mais la faim se fit plus forte. Durant les trente dernières années, il n’avait que très peu eu l’occasion de manger de la nourriture extérieure au Premier Ordre. Les repas sur le Finalizer et les autres vaisseaux étaient fades et sans savoir, souvent passé dans une cafétéria vide ou seul dans son bureau. Il tendit une main, presque timide, vers le plateau. Il attrapa la fourchette, qu’il planta ensuite dans un petit morceau de viande qui semblait avoir été marinée. Elle était juteuse et gouteuse.

Le soir devait être venu quand il entendit le rideau s’ouvrir à nouveau. Une femme, vêtue d’une blouse blanche s’approcha, tout sourire.

« Bonsoir, général. Comment vous sentez vous ?  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux.  
-Des douleurs ?  
-Légèrement à la jambe et au bras.  
-Et vos côtés ?  
-C’est supportable, » répondit Hux.  
« D’accord, le bacta et les médicaments que je vous ai donné devraient finir d’agir dans la nuit. Heureusement qu’aucun os n’était fracturé. Mais vous aurez encore quelques ecchymoses et une cicatrice à la jambe. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour vous aider à passer la nuit tranquillement. »

Hux acquiesça alors qu’elle fouillait dans ses poches. Elle en sortit une petite boite rouge et jaune, c’était un médicament largement connu dans la galaxie, efficace contre les douleurs. Hux l’avala sans broncher alors qu’une deuxième personne entrait dans sa chambre de fortune. C’était Dameron. Il salua l’infirmière avant de lui demander s’il pouvait discuter avec Hux, qu’il désigna comme « leur invité ».

« Faites donc mais évitez de la fatigué, il a besoin de repos. »

L’infirmière leur souhaita une bonne soirée puis s’éclipsa. Un silence s’installa entre les deux hommes puis le pilote finit par se racler la gorge et s’avancer. Hux pensa qu’il était préférable qu’il sorte de son lit et décida de s’asseoir sur un bord de ce dernier. Vêtu uniquement d’une sorte de pyjama de malade, il se souhaitant quelque peu sans défense ; préférant de loin son uniforme sombre et strict.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?  
-Mieux.  
-Bien. Kaydel a dit que vous étiez têtu comme un troupeau de Banthas alors que vous pourriez vraiment nous aider.  
-Et comment pourrais-je le faire ? N’oubliez pas qui je suis, Dameron.  
-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Hugs. Vous êtes général du Premier Ordre, ancien bras droit de Snoke, commandant les forces armées du Premier Ordre. Nous savons où se trouve Palpatine et sa flotte mais on ne sait pas comment accéder à Exegol. Je suis sûr que vous savez comment y aller.  
-Peut-être mais je ne vous dirais rien.  
-Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? » s’exclama le pilote. « On a besoin de ça ! Rey est partie seule là-bas ! Si la flotte est déployée, c’est toute la galaxie qui risque d’y passer ! J’ai pensé que vous pourriez vraiment nous venir en aide, comme vous l’avez fait avant. Mais finalement, vous ne pensez qu’à vous. Ils ont raison de dire que vous êtes un être sans cœur, un monstre égoïste et psychopathe. Rey a peut-être une chance de sauver Ren mais vous… »

Hux se leva subitement. Sa jambe eut quelque peu du mal à le soutenir mais il se stabilisa rapidement et marcha vers Dameron, l’index pointait dans sa direction.

« Moi quoi ? je suis irrécupérable ? On aurait surement dû me noyer à la naissance ? » demanda Hux, furieux. « Vous osez me demander de l’aide mais moi, qu’est-ce que je gagne ? rien. Personne ne m’a jamais aidé. Et cela vous ne le comprendrez jamais ! Vous osez me critiquer et me juger mais qui êtes-vous pour le faire ? personne… et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez eu des parents qui vous aimaient ! Vous avez des amis sur qui compter, qui vous adorent ! Vous savez ce que j’ai eu et ce que j’ai ? »

Surpris, par le ton acerbe de Hux, Dameron ne répondit pas.

« J’ai eu une mère que je n’ai jamais connu, un père qui me détestait pour la simple raison que j’étais un bâtard ! Issu d’un viol ! J’ai été éduqué par des officiers supérieurs qui ne cessaient de répéter à quel point j’étais faible et inutile. Pendant que vous aviez du respect et de l’amour et du soutien, moi j’avais des coups et des insultes, des punitions et des os brisés !  
-Hux, je… » tenta Dameron, pâle comme un linge.  
« Fermez là, je n’ai pas fini ! Vous osez me parler de Ren ? Mais même au sein du Premier Ordre, il avait tout ! Tout comme vous, il a été aimé et choyé enfant et Snoke a fait de lui son favori, son héritier. On lui a donné tout ce qu’il voulait sur un plateau d’argent ! Moi, je n’étais qu’un pion, un pantin, aussi vulgaire qu’un outil ! Dès mon enfance, on m’a forcé à donner ma vie pour la cause du Premier Ordre, sans jamais rien espérer en retour ! Personne ne s’est jamais souciait de moi, personne ne m’a un jour demandé sincèrement ce que je voulais ! Personne ne m’a jamais vu tel que je suis, à ma juste valeur ! par contre, mes erreurs : ça on les voyait ! Ren pouvait faire de la merde, personne ne lui disait rien ! mais moi, je devais subir les blâmes de ses erreurs ! vous pensez que je suis un monstre ? Mais pensez-vous que je l’ai demandé ? pensez-vous que je le voulais ? Vous avez raison : je ne suis pas humain, je n’ai aucun cœur parce qu’ils m’ont fait ainsi, je suis sans cœur et égoïste parce qu’ils m’ont tout pris. »

Hux haleta un instant, se rendant compte que ses larmes étaient humides et que sa vision était légèrement flou. Il souffla avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme :

« Je ne pense qu’à moi parce que c’est mon unique façon de survivre à tout ça. Je ne sais vivre que comme ça. Mon géniteur a regretté toute sa vie de ne pas m’avoir jeté dans la mer d’Arkanis il n’arrêtait pas de le maugréer, il haïssait Sloane de m’avoir sauvé des bombes républicaines, il n’a eu de cesse de me menacer de m’envoyer en reconditionnement des stromtroopers. J’ai fini par le faire fondre dans un bain de bacta, voir son corps se dissoudre a été le seul moment heureux et agréable de ma vie. Oui, j’ai aidé à l’amélioration de StarKiller et j’ai ordonné la destruction du système Hosnien. Mais m’a-t-on déjà donné le choix de faire autre chose ? Si vous voulez savoir comme aller sur Exegol, il faudra que votre Jedi entre dans ma tête… mais elle n’est pas là. Sortez d’ici, Dameron, avant que le monstre que je suis tente de vous mordre. »

Le pilote avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Je suis navré, je n’aurais pas dû vous dire cela… vous avez raison : je ne sais rien de vous. » avoua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, cachée par le rideau. « En nous aidant, vous auriez pu prouver que votre père et les officiers impériaux avaient tort à votre sujet et sauver des milliards de gens. Finn a surement raison : je vois trop le bon côté des gens et ne me méfie pas du mauvais. »

Avant de passer le rideau, Dameron se tourna légèrement vers Hux :

« Vous avez encore du bon en vous, la preuve : vous avez pensé à la cousine de Kaydel et à votre assistant. Nous, on pourrait vous apprendre à faire confiance, à vous reposer un peu sur les autres, à avoir une vraie vie. Ma main reste tendue vers vous, Armitage. »

Hux renifla alors que le pilote sortait de sa chambre.

Epuisé, il finit par se rasseoir sur son lit de fortune. Il avait perdu son calme, laissé échapper sa colère. Il se sentait désormais vide. Tout ce qu’il avait malgré lui confié à Dameron, il n’en avait jamais parlé, préférant le garder au plus profond de lui, quitte à ce que cela le ronge de l’intérieur.

Lorsque sa tête tomba sur l’oreiller, il ferma les yeux et laissa un sommeil agité le prendre. Cette fois-ci, il rêva d’une planète pluvieuse au ciel verdâtre. Il était porté par un homme, qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Une femme les précédait, criant de se dépêcher, qu’ils devaient monter dans le cargo. Qui étaient ces gens ? leurs visages étaient flous. Où étaient-ils ? à part Arkanis et Starkiller, Hux n’avait jamais mis les pieds sur une planète… ou du moins, il n’en avait pas le souvenir.

Mais le rêve changea brusquement. Il se retrouva dans un hangar de destroyer. Des troupes et des officiers étaient réunis, en rangs bien alignés. Debout derrière une grosse compagnie de stromtroopers, Hux sursauta en entendant un tir de blaster. Il sentit alors un vide en lui alors qu’un froid glacial glissait le long de son échine. Pris d’un mauvais pressentiment, il contourna la troupe de soldat et avança rapidement. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il se fraya enfin un chemin vers le centre du hangar mais il se figea brutalement.

Un corps était allongé sur le sol, les mains liées dans le dos. Un tir précis avait défiguré le prisonnier mais il portait le pantalon réglementaire des officiers subalternes. Un peu plus loin d’autres soldats, des traites, étaient encore alignés, à genoux sur le sol. Hux les connaissait. Il avait souvent vu Mitaka discuter avec eux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut,  
> désolée du poste tardif, je n'avais plus internet suite à mon déménagement!
> 
> On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses et Armitage choisit son camp!
> 
> bisous les gens

Chapitre 3

Les premières lueurs du jour le réveillèrent. Il avait mal à la tête mais ses blessures semblaient quasiment toutes guéries. Alors qu’il se levait, il vit qu’on avait posé sur une chaise proche de son lit, des vêtements propres : un pantalon en toile noire et un simple haut blanc ainsi qu’une paire de boot en tissu sombre. Il enleva son pyjama et se retrouva en caleçon devant la chaise. Le métal froid de ses plaques militaires caressait sa peau pâle. Il les prit lentement dans sa main et lut les inscriptions gravées dessus.

Armitage Brendol Hux – matricule HX 50340852

La veille, Dameron avait osé utiliser son prénom. Personne ne l’avait fait depuis plus de vingt ans. Il sourit tristement, le cœur amer. Un léger murmure lui dit qu’il n’était pas ce qui était écrit… Finalement, il n’avait pas tout perdu puisqu’il n’avait jamais rien eu. D’un geste sec, il arracha la chaîne fine de ses plaques puis enfila rapidement les habits que les résistants lui avaient fournis dans la nuit. Il tenta de discipliner ses cheveux mais sans grand succès. Il alla ensuite vers la porte qu’il ouvrit. Une nouvelle intuition lui disait qu’il devait agir contre le Dernier Ordre, contre l’Empereur. Ce monstre ne devait pas revenir, il avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Il devait trouver la fille, elle était sûrement revenue lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire face seule à Palpatine, son armée et les Chevaliers de Ren.

Il fit surpris de ne pas voir le wookie, remplacé par la fille qui lui avait mordu la main.

« Le général Dameron a donné l’ordre de vous empêcher de sortir, » lui dit-elle, sur le ton du défi. Il lui lança alors un sourire narquois :  
« Je pensais qu’il voulait que je vous aide, a t-il trouvé comment faire mieux que rejoindre Exegol et se faire massacrer ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Amenez-moi à cette tête brûlée et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle. »

La fille sembla réfléchir. Puis elle sortit un petit blaster avant de lui faire signe de passer devant. L’armée braquée vers son dos, il marcha à travers la base avant de déboucher sur un poste de commandant qui semblait se situer dans l’entrée d’une grotte. Une foule était massée autour de Dameron et du traitre FN 2187. La résistante les appela, attirant l’attention de tout le monde sur eux. Hux vit l’ancien stromtrooper, très méfiant, se diriger vers eux avant que le pilote ne le retienne. Hux retenta de se recoiffer, en passant rapidement une main dans ses mèches rousses. Puis il avança vers le centre de la foule.

« J’aimerais dire que mon père va se retourner dans sa tombe, mais il n’en a pas…  
-Vous avez changé d’avis ?  
-Pensiez-vous vraiment ce que vous m’avez dit avant de partir ?  
-Ah ! je le savais ! » s’écria Dameron, son visage s’illuminant de joie.  
« On se calme, le pilote, » gronda Hux avant de regarder les résistants autour d’eux. « Si vous allez sur Exegol, ils vous massacreront. Vous êtes quoi ? cent gueux contre des millions de soldats surentraînés. Vous voulez sauver des vies, commencez par penser à la vôtre. C’est du suicide.  
-Si c’est pour nous dire ça, vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre.  
-On se bat pour la galaxie, la liberté et l’espoir.  
-Hux, » intervient Dameron, faisant taire les autres. Il se rapprocha pour faire face à l’ancien général. « Armitage, si on ne tente rien, tout ce qu’on a fait jusqu’à présent n’aura servi à rien, votre trahison également. Palpatine, Ren et Pryde vous traquerons sans relâche. S’il vous plait, vous êtes notre seul espoir.  
-Je connais les coordonnées d’Exegol et comment traverser la tempête qui l’entoure. Et je connais le point faible de cette flotte.  
-Je suis sûr que Connix est prête à enregistrer vos coordonnées et explications pour qu’on y aille.  
-Les destroyers devront décoller de la planète, tout ça en formation. Deux antennes peuvent les y aider, une au sol l’autre sur le vaisseau amiral de Pryde. Détruisez d’abord les antennes… ensuite… les canons ont le même défaut que StarKiller.  
-Vous venez d’entrer dans le cercle restreint des gentils.  
-Ne me faites pas regretter le Premier Ordre.  
-Promis. Et puis, vous êtes le StarKiller : détruire la flotte du Dernier Ordre, c’est du gâteau pour vous ! »

Hux fit semblant de rire, prononçant lentement des « ah ah ah » alors que les yeux du pilote brillaient d’excitation. Dameron lui donna un petit coup dans le bras mais le traître s’approcha en demandant s’ils pouvaient vraiment lui faire confiance. De nombreuses personnes acquiescèrent. Hux supporta alors quelques regards soupçonneux. Il se racla la gorge avant de faire face à l’ancien stromtrooper.

« Et vous, FN 2187, peut-on vous faire confiance ? Vous avez eu le droit à des bras ouverts alors que vous étiez nouvellement intégré aux troupes sous les ordres de Phasma. Qui leur dit que finalement vous n’êtes pas un espion ? Comment se fait-il que vous êtes si facilement du Premier Ordre alors que vous êtes censé être fidèle à l’Ordre ? On peut aisément avoir des doutes sur les causes réelles de votre arrivée parmi la Résistance.  
-Sauf que vous, vous êtes un monstre destructeur de planètes !  
-Il semblerait, oui. Mais Dameron et moi avons eu cette discussion hier soir. Très franchement, je ne pouvais survivre au Premier Ordre uniquement en suivant les ordres. Mon confort et le peu de respect qu’on m’a donné était uniquement dû à ma formation en ingénierie. StarKiller n’était qu’un moyen pour moi de prolonger ma durée de vie au sein du Premier Ordre. Mais qui a réellement donné l’ordre d’utiliser l’arme ? On vous a pardonné parce que vous étiez le pantin de Phasma. Me pardonnera-t-on d’avoir été le pantin de Snoke ?  
-Alors maintenant on doit vous plaindre ?  
-Je n’en demande pas tant, FN 2187. Seulement qu’on comprenne ce que j’ai vécu en trente-cinq ans : c’était simple, tuer ou être tuer. Personnellement, j’ai toujours voulu vivre. »

L’ancien soldat allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par le pilote. Dameron se plaça entre les deux hommes.

« Finn, ça suffit. Et Hux, ne répondez pas à ses provocations.  
-Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance…  
-Mais est-ce que ce qu’il dit est vrai ? si on détruit ses antennes, on les paralyse ?  
-Théoriquement oui. Mais détruire celle du vaisseau amiral ne sera pas si simple.  
-Avec une diversion ?  
-Ouais mais faudrait carrément envoyer un commando sur le vaisseau amiral, comme ça ils nous détecteront moins facilement.  
-Sauf que je continue à croire que vous n’êtes pas assez nombreux, » intervint Hux.  
« Ça petit, on peut s’en charger, » répondit le général Calrissian, en s’avançant. « On a encore des amis et des gens qui veulent se battre pour leur liberté.  
« Alors on fait comme ça ? Hux : donnez les coordonnées à Connix, les autres : tous à vos postes et vaisseaux !  
-Attend ! » s’exclama FN 2187, « Hux viendra ensuite avec moi et le commando : je veux l’avoir à l’œil.  
-Okay. »

L’ancien général leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la jeune lieutenant. Il lui donna les coordonnées exactes de la planète où se cachait l’Empereur mais aussi l’astuce pour que les vaisseaux puissent traverser la tempête. Il finissait ses explications lorsque Dameron les rejoignit. Il posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Hux puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se mirent légèrement à l’écart de la foule qui s’activait. Dameron lui demanda alors ce qu’il lui avait fait changé d’avis.

« L’Empire. C’était tout ce que pourquoi mon père et ceux qui m’ont fait du mal vivaient. Je veux ma revanche. Finalement, Ren n’est pas mieux que moi. Lorsque Palpatine en aura fini, il le tuera. Ce n’est donc pas Ren que je veux voir absolument tombé mais tout le Dernier Ordre.  
-Avouez que ça fait vraiment psychopathe, dit comme ça ?  
-Peut-être, » lâcha Hux avant de fouiller dans une des poches de son pantalon. « Tenez, mes plaques du Premier Ordre.  
-Que voulez-vous que j’en fasse ?  
-Promettez moi de revenir et qu’on les détruira ensembles. S’il y a vraiment encore du bon en moi alors peut-être que vous êtes le seul à le voir et à pouvoir m’aider pour après…  
-Je vois, pendant le trajet je vais réfléchir à comment les détruire. »

Le général de la Résistance sourit et Hux tenta une réponse discrète. Dameron sourit encore plus avant de se pencher en avant et de chuchoter qu’il aimait bien la nouvelle coupe de Hux et qu’avec son sourire, il avait l’impression qu’il rajeunissait. Hux haussa un sourcil, il ne savait pas comment prendre les paroles du résistant, même si quelque chose lui disait que cela ressemblait fortement à un compliment maladroit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dameron se rapprocher et l’attraper par le col. Pourtant, tout son corps se figea lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut bref, rapide. Dameron se recula et le lâcha.

« Pour la chance, Hux. Revenez en un seul morceau. »

Hux n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dameron tourna des talons et s’éclipsa rapidement vers son vaisseau. Venait-il réellement de se faire embrasser par le pilote ? juste pour lui porter chance ? L’ancien officier soupira, vivre avec les résistants allait, avec de grandes chances, le rendre fou. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage : le traitre l’appelait, lui ordonnant de se presser. Hux soupira avant de se diriger vers lui, il attrapa un fusil d’assaut, laissé dans une caisse vide au passage et un couteau laser, qu’il dissimula instinctivement dans sa manche.

Hux montait dans un transport de troupes lorsqu’il sentit un courant d’air froid glisser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna discrètement en arrivant en haut de la rampe. La porte se refermait lorsqu’il entendit un chuchotement, provenir d’une voix féminine :

« Retrouve-la. »

Surpris, il se tourna et observa les résistants dans la soute. Tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui étaient des hommes, la seule femme visible se trouvait à l’autre bout de la pièce. Hux plissa ses paupières, il avait l’impression que quelque chose d’étrange se passait mais il n’aurait su dire quoi. FN 2187 se plaça à côté de lui et jeta un coup d’œil à son arme.

« Un fusil ?  
-J’ai toujours été doué en tir de précision.  
-Etonnant.  
-Vous avez tous pris des blasters, » analysa Hux en observant les résistants. « Ce sont des armes légères et faciles à manier mais pas efficace pour couvrir un assaut lorsque vous essuierez des tirs ennemis. »

L’ancien stromtrooper le détailla, des pieds à la tête puis attrapa son bras, qu’il serra. Hux grimaça, comme s’il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique.

« Ne jouez pas au petit malin, Hux. Au moindre écart, je vous abats.  
-Ça aussi, c’est étonnant. »

FN 2187 grogna avant de s’éloigner. Hux continua à l’observer. Il semblait se dégager de lui une sorte d’aura bizarre, comme une énergie qui l’enveloppait. Hux finit par s’asseoir dans un coin de la soute. Et fut surpris que le transporteur fasse une halte sur une planète avant d’aller sur Exegol. Quelque peu médusé, il vit des hommes et des femmes armés monter dans la soute, juchés sur des créatures étranges, quelque peu équidés et très poilus. Le vol vers Exegol fut plus rapide qu’il ne pensait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les transporteurs se dirigèrent rapidement vers le vaisseau amiral de la flotte impériale. Le plan de FN 2187 semblait assez simple : se poser dessus, lancer l’assaut, faire exploser l’antenne et repartir. Toujours dans son coin, Hux soupira en pensant que la naïveté des résistants aurait vraiment pu les amener à leur perte. Durant le trajet, il avait pu vérifier son arme. C’était d’une bonne manufacture, c’était au moins ça. Peu de temps avant l’atterrissage, les guerriers ; il avait compris qu’ils étaient tous des déserteurs du Premier Ordre, réfugiés sur Kef Bir ; montèrent sur leurs créatures, des Orbaks. Hux fit une légère grimace, c’était assez intelligent de leur part d’utiliser la rapidité de ces bêtes pour l’assaut et éventuellement la force de leur charge s’ils devaient en venir au corps à corps. La fille, Rose Tico, se rapprocha de Hux et lui demanda ce qu’il comptait faire. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il finit par lui expliquer qu’il avait reçu une formation de tireur d’élite.

« Avec ça, je peux couvrir votre assaut. Pourquoi pas commencer à endommager l’antenne, même si une explosion sera vraiment plus efficace.  
-Je vois. Finn veut lancer l’assaut, je resterais avec vous.  
-Pour toujours garder un œil sur moi ?  
-Non, il faudra bien vous couvrir si vous êtes concentré sur vos tirs.  
-Bonne déduction, mademoiselle Tico.  
-Rose, » l’informa-t-elle. « On va enfin pouvoir leur botter les fesses.  
-J’avoue ne pas être contre l’idée de voir ce vaisseau exploser, avec ce satané Pryde à l’intérieur.  
-On finira par faire de vous un résistant modèle, » s’amusa Rose alors que les portes commençaient à s’ouvrir.

Tout se déroula ensuite très vite. Les Orbaks s’élancèrent, poussés par leurs cavaliers, criant à l’assaut de la coque du vaisseau. Mais déjà au loin, des transporteurs ennemis arrivaient pour cracher une horde de stromtroopers en armure rouge. Hux et Rose trouvèrent rapidement un renfoncement où se mettre à l’abris des tirs. L’ancien général se câla au sol et commença à viser. Il abattit au moins trois soldats avant que les Orbaks n’entrent en collision avec la première faction de Sith Troopers. L’antenne était à moins de six cent mètres, mais trop loin pour que ses tirs servent à quelque chose. Rose le remarqua et le cria à Hux. Après deux autres tirs, il tourna la tête vers elle :

« D’ici, on peut à la fois couvrir leur avancé et leur retraite. Si on bouge, on risque de perdre l’avantage de la protection de la coque. »

Un X-Wing passa au-dessus d’eux. Il tenta un tir vers l’antenne mais il était pourchassé par quatre TIE. Hux cru voir une unité R2 à l’arrière du vaisseau. Il questionna alors rapidement Rose.

« C’est Poe ! »

Hux jura avant de pointer son arme vers le ciel. Les chasseurs étaient rapides. Il devait prévoir leur vitesse et leur direction. Il ferma un instant les yeux et souffla, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Son doigt pressa la gâchette. Le laser rouge de son fusil fila à toute allure et toucha le moteur d’un TIE. Derrière lui, Rose poussa un cri de surprise. Un second tir abattu un autre chasseur, directement dans le cockpit. Les deux autres TIE changèrent de cap et cessèrent de suivre le X-Wing. Ils survolèrent l’emplacement de Hux et de Rose, sans toutefois tirer. Hux les observa faire demi-tour et revenir vers eux. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée mais les tirs de leurs canons frappèrent la coque du navire amiral, là où se trouvaient les Sith Troopers.

« Ce TIE est cinglé ! » s’exclama Rose, surprise.  
« Non, c’est la cousine de votre amie, » devina Hux. « C’est une mutinerie ! »

Rose cria de joie à ses côtés avant qu’il ne lui dise qu’ils devaient avancer. Maintenant qu’ils avaient un renfort aérien, ils pouvaient se permettre de s’éloigner du transporteur et de se rapprocher de la tourelle. Mais alors que Rose se précipitait devant lui, il s’arrêta. Il avait l’impression d’être observé. Il tourna alors la tête et le vit. Mitaka se tenait là, au bord du destroyer. Il ne portait pas sa veste, son juste corps blanc était couvert de sang.

« Lieutenant ? » souffla Hux, choqué. Il se demanda un instant s’il ne devenait pas fou. Dans son rêve, son assistant était mort et maintenant, il se tenait là, presque tranquillement. Pourtant, il s’approcha.  
« Ce n’est pas votre bataille, général. Vous devez aller l’aider.  
-Aidez qui, Mitaka ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers lui. Mais ses doigts traversèrent le corps du lieutenant. « Vous n’êtes pas réel… suis-je fou ?  
-Non. Ils m’ont permis de venir, je suis le seul à qui vous faites confiance. Vous devez la rejoindre, et vite.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? qui je dois rejoindre ?  
-Rey. Elle a besoin de vous. Elle mourra si vous n’intervenez pas.  
-La jedi est sur la planète, je ne peux pas la rejoindre.  
-Vous vous sous-estimez. Vous êtes plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Vous avez ça dans le sang.  
-Je ne vais pas sauter… »

Mitaka sourit avant d’hausser les épaules, comme pour dire « pourquoi pas ». Hux lui lança un regard étonné et interrogateur. Le lieutenant se rapprocha alors du bord et se laissa aller dans le vide. Hux se retient d’hurler. Mais se précipita là où son assistant se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il n’y avait rien dans le vide.

« Saute, » murmura la même voix féminine qu’il avait entendu dans le transporteur.  
« Tu peux le faire, gamin, » surenchérit une voix enjoué d’homme.  
« Vous avez ça en vous, » affirma une voix ressemblant à celle de l’amiral Sloane, répétant une phrase qu’elle lui avait un jour dit lorsqu’il avait commencé les tirs de précisions.  
« Confiance en vous, vous devez, » l’encouragea une autre voix, plus étrange encore.

Hux se disait qu’il devenait simplement fou, que tous les derniers bouleversements dans sa vie l’avaient rendu dingue. Pourtant quelque chose au plus profond de lui, dans ses tripes lui disait de sauter, de ne pas avoir peur. Hux ferma les yeux et soupira. Son corps se pencha lentement puis ses pieds glissèrent dans le vide. Le vent fouettait son visage et ses cheveux. Pourtant, après de longues minutes interminables, il sentit son corps se redresser et ses pieds touchaient le sol, comme s’il n’avait fait qu’une chute d’un mètre. La surface d’Exegol était tout aussi austère qu’il l’avait imaginé. Tout droit devant lui une immense masse sombre se dresser. Il se mit alors à courir. Il avait bien l’intention de retrouver la pilleuse d’épave, surtout pour lui demander des explications : voyait-il des morts ou était-il victime d’illusions ? y avait-il vraiment des voix dans sa tête ou était-ce seulement la fatigue ? la magie était à l’œuvre, il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi s’en prenait-elle à lui ?

Il passa entre un vieux X-Wing et un chasseur TIE puis entra dans l’étrange bâtiment. Il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il devina qu’il avait mis les pieds dans un ancien temple Sith. Il tourna au détour d’un couleur et croisa le cadavre d’un soldat en armure rouge, semblable à celle des anciens gardes prétoriens. Il sauta sans réfléchir lorsqu’il vit un ascenseur gravitationnel bloqué au niveau inférieur. Sa chute fut légèrement plus brutale que la précédente et il jura en se massant la cheville. Quelques mètres plus loin, il passa également à côtés des corps sans vie de plusieurs chevaliers de Ren. Cette fois il se permit de ralentir et d’attraper le fusil d’un des cadavres. Il avait toujours louché sur cette arme de prédilection, un petit bijou pour tous les tireurs qui se respectaient. Il reprit encore une fois sa course.

Cette fois-ci, son instinct lui disait de se méfier et de prendre le temps de considérer tout ce qui l’entourait. Il marcha le plus discrètement possible jusqu’au bout d’un couloir qui débouchait sur une arène. A son centre, une silhouette encapuchonnée se déplaçait près d’un trône aussi lugubre que de mauvais goût. De dos, il devina la silhouette de Ren et celle plus menue de la jedi. Une étrange lueur blanche quittait leurs corps vers l’inconnu. Hux se rapprocha d’avantage, le fusil près à faire feu. Palpatine. L’ancien empereur s’avança de Ren, lui parla puis le corps du Suprême Leader fut projeté dans les airs et il chuta dans une crevasse.

Hux se cacha derrière un énorme bloc de pierre. Un murmure lui vint. C’était à peine audible mais il reconnut le timbre de voix de Dameron, il avait l’air si désespéré. Hux devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? la jedi était toujours à terre, inerte. Ren avait été jeté dans un trou comme on aurait jeté un déchet dans une poubelle. Un vrombissement se fit alors entendre et Hux leva les yeux. Au-dessus d’eux, le toit du temple était ouvert. Hux aperçut alors une flotte disparate mais compacte et dense sortir de l’hyperespace pour venir faire face aux destroyers impériaux. Il se permit de sourire en observant au moins trois vaisseaux en flamme. Palpatine prit alors la parole. Assis sur son trône, il s’adressait à la foule d’ombres autour de l’arène. Hux le vit lever les mains vers le ciel et soudain, des éclairs jaillirent de ses mains. La flotte des résistants fut touchée en plein fouet. Hux savait que ses éclairs allaient brouiller les systèmes de navigations. Certains vaisseaux risquaient de s’écraser. Il arma alors son arme et tira plusieurs coups vers Palpatine. Il avait parfaitement visé. Pourtant les tirs furent déviés et une force invisible le tira en avant. Hux fut projeté au pied du trône et lâcha son arme. Les yeux jaunes de Palpatine le fixèrent avant qu’il se lève et s’approche de Hux.

« Ainsi donc, tu es venu jusqu’à moi. Cela fait longtemps, Armitage… très longtemps. Mais comme ton père, tu oses me tenir tête.  
-Brendol était un véritable petit toutou au service de l’Empire.  
-Non, Hux était un pion. Je parle de ton véritable père. La famille Palpatine est enfin réunie !  
-Vous faites erreur, je suis le bâtard de Brendol Hux, » gronda Hux en se relevant, sa lèvre était fendue.

L’Empereur se mit à rire. C’était un son désagréable. Mais cela permit à Hux de se tourner légèrement pour observer la fille jedi, toujours assommée au sol.

« C’est ce que Sloane a voulu te faire croire, mon enfant. Mais tu es mon petit fils. Tes parents ont voulu me cacher ta naissance mais Vador a réussi à te ramener jusqu’à moi.  
-Je ne suis pas votre petit-fils, c’est impossible.  
-Malheureusement. J’ai été fortement déçu de constater que tu avais une tare, la Force n’était pas présente en toi. Sloane devait se débarrasser de toi mais elle a fait de toi le parfait petit soldat, elle a vu ce que je n’ai pas vu.  
-Vous mentez…  
-La Force est présente en toi et comme pour ta sœur, elle n’a fait que se cacher, jusqu’à maintenant. Approche, mon enfant. Prend ce sabre, » ordonna Palpatine. « Obéis moi et je ferais de toi mon héritier, le nouvel empereur. Tue la fille, revendique ton droit d’aînesse. »

Hux était estomaqué. Tout ce que disait Palpatine était faux. C’était impossible. Il était le fils, bâtard, de Brendol Hux. Il n’était pas un sorcier comme Ren. Il ne pouvait pas être l’héritier de l’Empereur, personne n’aurait osé lui faire du mal, on l’aurait protégé de ce qu’il avait subi enfant. Il entendit alors la voix de son père, Brendol Hux.

« Tu n’es qu’un monstre. » Non… « Sale bâtard, on aurait dû te noyer enfant comme on le fait avec les chiens tarés. » C’est faux. « Je maudis Sloane de t’avoir confié à moi ! » Hux poussa un hurlement et ferma les yeux, pour faire taire la voix. Brendol Hux se tu mais un autre son prit le relais. Un son de respirateur. Puis des bruits de talons qui claquent sur le sol lisse.

« Maître, l’enfant…  
-Il n’a pas la Force, débarrassez-vous de lui Sloane. »  
« Amiral… je sens un trouble en vous…  
-Seigneur, ce n’est qu’un enfant. Il peut servir l’Empire, » chuchota la voix de Sloane.  
-Envoyez le en reconditionnement… »

Hux ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient sur ses joues. Palpatine continuait à ricaner près de lui. Sloane l’avait pris sous son aile mais il avait tout oublier de son passé, de ses cinq premières années, de ses parents. Pourquoi ? pourquoi lui avaient-ils fait subir tout cela ? pourquoi la… Force ne se manifestait que maintenant ? Pourquoi Snoke n’avait rien vu ?

« Tue la Jedi, tue-la et tu auras le trône. La flotte sera à toi, tu seras Empereur, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. »

Tel un automate, Hux se dirigea d’un pas lent vers la jeune femme inerte. Il ramassa au passage un sabre laser. Il n’avait jamais eu l’habitude de cette arme et pourtant, il l’activa. Il s’arrêta près d’elle et l’observa. Du sang coagulait sur son front et sa tempe. L’ancien général tendit le bras, la main qui tenait le sabre tremblait. Derrière lui, Palpatine continuait à lui dire de la tuer.

« Allez-vous réellement le faire, Général ? »

Hux releva la tête et sourit. Cette voix féminine, modifiée par le casque de stromtrooper, lui avait manqué. La capitaine Phasma se tenait là, son armure chromée plus brillante que dans son souvenir. Il souffla son nom, comme soulagé. Le casque métallisé se pencha légèrement sur le côté.

« Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez, Général ?  
-Mitaka ensuite vous… Tentez-vous de m’arrêter ?  
-Nous venons uniquement pour vous aider. Souhaitez-vous vraiment cela ?  
-Palpatine me promet ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé, ce dont pourquoi je me suis battu plus durement que les autres.  
-Peut-être, » admit Phasma. « Mais allez-vous vous réduire à cela ? Vous êtes-vous demandé ce que vous souhaitez vraiment. »

Les paroles du spectre de Phasma touchèrent Hux de plein fouet. Non, bien sûr que non. Personne, pas même lui, ne s’était jamais souciait de ce qu’il voulait vraiment, ce à quoi il aspirait réellement. Le brouhaha autour de lui se fit plus intense. Hux se sentit obliger de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux pour se concentrer. Mais la Force lui joua encore un tour.

Il se retrouva dans une petite cabane vétuste. Une femme, ressemblant à la pilleuse d’épave, se tenait près d’un foyer où une marmite chauffée alors qu’un homme aux cheveux roux sculpté un petit bâton en bois. Hux n’osa pas bouger. Il observa l’homme souffler sur le bâton puis se tourner lentement vers lui :

« Tu voulais être médecin. Tu disais vouloir sauver des gens. Tu ne t’en souviens pas, gamin ?  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Tu sais qui nous sommes, » affirma la femme en continuant de préparer le repas. « Tu étais petit, tu voulais découvrir le monde. Mais tu n’écoutais pas beaucoup, une vraie tête de Bantha.  
-Que s’est-il passé ? Vous m’avez abandonné comme elle ?  
-Non. Tu t’es enfuie. Une nuit, tu as filé en douce pour voir l’éclipse de Lune. Vador était à notre poursuite et il t’a trouvé avant nous, » expliqua son père.  
« Et elle ? pourquoi l’avoir laissé sur Jakku ?  
-Nous voulions nous faire passer pour mort, tous. Rey était plus en sécurité là-bas. Elle devenait comme toi, trop désireuse de découvrir ce qui nous entourait, elle ne supportait pas notre fuite incessante.  
-Je ne peux pas lutter contre Palpatine, il est trop fort. Il m’offre le pouvoir, je pourrais arrêter tout ça. La galaxie pourrait devenir stable, prospère.  
-Non, le pouvoir du Côté Obscur te rongera. Vois ce qu’il a fait à Ben Solo.  
-Ai-je la force de lutter contre lui ? je ne suis pas un Jedi, je n’ai pas appris à faire ça.  
-La Force coule dans tes veines, elle te guidera. Ai confiance en toi, Armi. »

Hux observa sa mère alors que la vision s’estompait. Il inspira longuement alors qu’il revenait dans cette arène lugubre, penché au-dessus de sa… sœur. Phasma était toujours là, ainsi que Mitaka. Le jeune officier affichait un sourire discret, presque timide. Il leva une nouvelle fois son regard vers le ciel. Les éclairs avaient cessé de nuire à la flotte de la Résistance. Les combats avaient repris. Au-dessus du temple, des gens se sacrifiaient pour une cause qu’il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir comprendre. Ses doigts se serrèrent davantage contre la poignée du sabre laser.

« Je suis désolé, petite sœur. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, j'espère que vous me détestez pas trop....


	5. Chapitre 5

Armitage se retourna, faisant face à l’ancien Empereur. Derrière lui, Rey remuait. Elle reprenait peu à peu connaissance. L’ancien général savait qu’il devait lui laisser du temps. Il fit un pas avant, les yeux jaunes de Palpatine le fixaient. Ce dernier finit par sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce que l’officier déchu voulait faire. Ils savaient tous les deux que le combat était perdu d’avance. Pourtant, même si Armitage n’avait jamais combattu au sabre, il fit un deuxième pas puis un troisième. Il s’élança lorsqu’il sentit la jeune femme se redresser. Sa main armée du sabre laser se leva dans l’air alors qu’il fit rapidement glisser le couteau laser dans son autre main.

Mais une force invisible le stoppa net avant de le soulever du sol. Il eut le réflexe de lâcher le sabre laser, qui tomba puis roula vers l’arrière. Palpatine semblait furieux. Armitage lutta de toutes ses forces pour se dégager mais il n’arriva à rien. Face à lui, l’Empereur crachait son venin, furieux de sa trahison et de son refus d’obéir. Armitage essaya une nouvelle fois de se défaire de la poigne invisible mais il se figea d’effroi en voyant Palpatine lever l’un de ses mains.

« Pauvre imbécile, tu n’as toujours été qu’un pantin. Tu refuses d’obéir à ton maître, voilà ce qu’il va-t’en couter. »

Palpatine serra brusquement son poing. Armitage hurla alors que ses os se brisaient subitement. Il retomba mollement sur le sol poussiéreux, incapable de bouger et gémissant à cause de la douleur insupportable. Dans la position dans laquelle il était, il ne pouvait pas voir Palpatine ni Rey. Il voulait hurler mais même sa mâchoire semblait être fracturée. Il arrivait à entendre des voix mais il ne les comprenait pas. Etaient-ce Rey et Palpatine ou une autre illusion de la Force ? bientôt le centre de l’arène s’éclaira d’une forte lumière blanche, crépitante. Des vagues d’énergies se répandaient partout.

Et puis plus rien.

Armitage tenta de bouger mais ses membres brisés ne lui permettaient pas de faire le moindre geste. Il voulait hurler. Mais seuls des gémissements faibles sortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Où était Rey ? pourquoi ne s’approchait-elle pas de lui. Il commença à paniquer. Si Palpatine l’avait vaincu, qu’allait-il advenir de lui ? avec un effort surhumain qui lui causa une grande douleur, il réussit à se laisser tomber sur le dos. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Pourtant, après une grimace, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles bleus observèrent alors le ciel. Les destroyers tombaient les uns après les autres. Il aurait aimé sourire.

Quelqu’un finit par s’approcher de lui et une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors Ren, penché sur lui. Le grand brun avait l’air pitoyable. Ses lèvres bougèrent et Armitage dû se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu’il lui disait. Armitage voulut rouler des yeux alors qu’il comprenait que son ancien rival voulait l’aider. Il grimaça à nouveau lorsque ses deux grands mains, semblables des pattes de rancors, se posèrent sur lui. Pourtant la douleur fut vite remplacée par un soulagement. Après de longues minutes, Ren l’aida à se redresser.

« Où est Rey ? » demanda Armitage, inquiet.

Ren ne répondit pas alors qu’il vit le corps inerte de la jeune femme sur le sol. Encore faible, il rampa à moitié vers elle. Elle était pâle, les yeux clos. Lorsqu’il la toucha, sa peau était devenue froide. Lentement, il la prit contre lui et la berça. Il laissa alors exploser ses émotions. Des larmes incessantes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il l’appela, encore et encore, chuchotant son prénom.

« Hux, elle est partie…  
-Non… Non… c’est impossible… je devais la sauver.  
-Hux, vous ne pouviez pas…  
-Si ! Je devais le faire ! » hurla Armitage, à bout de nerfs, il se tourna vers Ren. « Vous m’avez sauvé, moi ? pourquoi ?!  
-Vous étiez juste blessé, elle était déjà morte… je n’ai pas les pouvoirs de faire deux miracles. Je suis désolé, général. Je…  
-Ne m’appelez pas comme ça… » souffla Armitage, épuisé. « Nous devons la ramener sur Ajan Kloss, auprès de… auprès des siens. »

Ren acquiesça avant de prendre Rey dans ses bras et de la porter. Armitage se permit alors un court instant pour l’observer. Il semblait différent, son affreuse cicatrice avait disparue. Tous les deux épuisés, ils firent le chemin jusqu’aux deux chasseurs en silence. L’ancien apprenti de Snoke déposa doucement le corps de Rey dans le cockpit puis prit place derrière les commandes du chasseur noir alors que Armitage grimpait dans le vieux X-Wing. Les deux anciens membres du Premier Ordre décollèrent, le TIE suivant méticuleusement le chasseur de la Rébellion.

« Rey ? » appela le général Dameron sur le réseau de communication. Il entendit un soupir :  
« Dameron… on rentre à la base, » répondit difficilement Armitage.

Il activa les propulseurs de l’hyperdrive avant que le pilote ne lui pose trop de questions.

OoOoOoOoO

Le X-Wing et le TIE se posèrent l’un à côté de l’autre alors que les autres vaisseaux sortaient de l’hyperespace. Hux se força à sortir rapidement de son cockpit pour venir aider l’équipe médicale et Ren à porter le corps de Rey. C’était la même infirmière qui l’avait pris en charge qui vient en premier vers eux. Une profonde tristesse se lu sur son visage quand elle vit la jeune femme morte dans leurs bras. Silencieuse, elle leur fit signe de la poser sur un brancard avant de se tourner vers Armitage, prête à l’ausculter rapidement. Mais il refusa ses soins :

« Ren… Enfin, Ben m’a soigné avec sa magie : je vais bien. Lui par contre… S’il a une sale gueule c’est parce que Palpatine l’a jeté dans une crevasse…  
-Je vois, suivez-moi. »

Le grand brun ne lutta pas et suivi docilement l’équipe médicale alors que le brancard et un aide-soignant de la résistance s’étaient déjà éloignés. Ceux qui étaient restés sur place restèrent silencieux à leur passage. Hux les rattrapa et posa discrètement une main sur le brancard. L’aide-soignant les installa dans une pièce calme de la base, avant de placer un drap blanc sur le corps de Rey. Armitage resta là, immobile à observer, sans vraiment le voir, le cadavre de sa sœur. Il renifla, retenant cette fois les larmes qui menaçaient de fuir ses yeux.

C’était stupide. Il ne connaissait pas cette gamine. Et ils n’avaient jamais rien eu en commun. Ce n’étaient pas les paroles de Palpatine qui allaient faire d’eux une famille. Et pourtant, il était triste et ressentait un grand vide. Armitage pouvait faire croire ce qu’il voulait aux autres, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille, une petite sœur ou un petit frère, quelqu’un à qui se confier. L’empereur lui avait tout prit : la vérité sur son identité, le passé mensonger qu’il avait construit, son nom et aussi la seule personne qui aurait pu le comprendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas Dameron et FN 2187 accourir. Il réagit à peine lorsque l’ancien stromtrooper lui empoigna le col et le frappa violemment au visage. Il reçut trois coups au visage avant que Dameron ne réussisse à les séparer.

« Que s’est-il passé, Hux ? » demanda le pilote. Mais Armitage resta silencieux.  
« Palpatine a pompé notre force vitale pour guérir ses blessures, » répondit une voix grave derrière eux.

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour faire face à Ben Solo, le visage encore légèrement tuméfié et le torse entouré d’un bandage de bacta. Il fit un pas en avant, ses yeux sombres fixaient sur l’ancien général.

« Il était trop fort pour nous. Je n’ai rien pu faire lorsqu’il m’a jeté dans une fosse. Quand j’ai réussi à refaire surface, Hux était allongé ; les os brisés ; et Rey était morte… et tuant Palpatine, cela la tuer également. J’ai réussi à le guérir mais je ne pouvais rien pour elle… c’était trop tard. Hux a voulu qu’on la ramène ici, pour vous. »

Un silence de plomb s’installa alors entre eux. Dameron et FN 2187 semblaient accuser le coup. Finalement, l’ancien soldat reprit la parole, essayant de garder son calme.

« Rose a dit que Hux avait disparu et vous le retrouvez chez Palpatine ? On peut m’expliquer comment c’est possible ?  
-J’ai sauté sur un chasseur TIE qui nous était amical. Il m’a déposé sur le sol, » mentit l’ancien général. « J’avais l’impression qu’ils avaient besoin d’aide. Je suis arrivé, la fille était assommée. Je devais gagner du temps pour qu’elle se reprenne. Elle se relevait quand Palpatine m’a brisé les os. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite, jusqu’à ce que Ben vienne m’aider. Je pensais pouvoir l’aider…  
-Palpatine n’a fait qu’une bouchée de vous, Hux. Vous ne pouviez rien faire, » affirma Dameron, voyant la tristesse du roux. « Rey n’aurait pas voulu qu’on s’apitoie. Elle aurait vu l’essentiel : la galaxie est sauvée, le Dernier Ordre est détruit et euh… Ben Solo est de retour. On a gagné. C’est fini. On a tous besoin de repos. Nous avons perdu des gens qu’on aimait dans cette bataille. Hux, allez avec Solo vous reposez à bord du Faucon. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et sortir de la pièce. Ils mirent une certaine distance entre eux, une distance qui leur semblait presque naturelle après toutes ces années à s’autodétruire. Une fois sortie de l’enceinte de la base, ils continuèrent à marcher sans se parler. A mi-chemin, ils croisèrent Rose. La jeune femme s’exclama en apercevant le rouquin et lui sauta dans les bras. Gêné, Armitage se figea avant de se reculer.

« Hux ! je vous ai cru mort !  
-C’est une longue histoire…  
-Oh ! » fit-elle surprise. « Vous aviez raison, les chasseurs TIE se sont rebellés. Kaydel a retrouvé sa cousine, je crois les avoir vu un peu plus loin…  
-J’irais les voir plus tard, Solo et moi sommes fatigués.  
-Oh… a plus tard alors ?  
-Oui, à bientôt… Rose. »

Les deux anciens du Premier Ordre reprirent leur chemin. Armitage fut le premier à monter à l’intérieur du vieux cargo. Il alla directement sur la banquette autour de l’échiquier et s’y laissa tomber. Il gémit avant de porter ses mains à son visage. Il sentit alors le poids du corps de Solo se poser à côté de lui sur l’assise du siège.

« Pourquoi leur avoir menti ? » demanda le grand brun.  
« Je ne leur ai pas menti.  
-Oh, donc vous sautez sur des TIE souvent pour venir aider une jedi ?  
-S’il vous plait, ne vous y mettez pas…  
-Et Rey ? vous ne l’aviez jamais vu avant mais vous semblez réellement affecté par sa mort. Que cachez-vous, Hux ?  
-Ne m’appelez pas ainsi, » siffla Armitage en se redressant.

Etrangement, il ne supportait plus d’entendre le nom des Hux le concernant. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus adopter le nom de son véritable père. Il soupira avant de sentir le grand brun essayait de rentrer dans sa tête pour lire ses pensées. Il se redressa rapidement et planta son regard bleu dans celui, noir, de son vis-à-vis. Il observa la pièce autour d’eux et vit un petit objet posé non loin d’eux. Il alla le chercher et le posa au centre de la table, devant eux. Solo le regarda faire, curieux.

Armitage se rassit et positionna sa main au-dessus de l’objet, à une quinzaine de centimètres, c’était une sorte de petite figurine en bois. Sa curiosité encore plus piquée, Solo se pencha en avant pour observer l’écart entre la main du rouquin et l’objet. Armitage quant à lui se redressa et se concentra. Il ne réfléchissait plus qu’à faire bouger l’objet et de ne plus penser qu’à cela. Dans les premiers temps, rien ne se produisit. Puis il sentit des picotements légers dans sa paume. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra davantage sur la sensation et le désir de faire bouger la figurine. Après de longues minutes, il entendit Solo hoqueter. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la figurine s’était levée de quelques centimètres. Puis il retomba sur la table.

« Comment…  
-Votre petite Rey adorée n’est pas la seule à avoir eu ça en elle sans le savoir.  
-Bordel, Snoke le savait ? » questionna Solo.  
« Non. Même Vador et Palpatine ne l’avaient pas remarqué.  
-Il va falloir que vous m’expliquer tout, » affirma le grand brun.

Armitage attrapa la figurine et joua un instant avec elle, la faisant passer entre ses doigts. Solo aimait Rey. Il avait découvert depuis longtemps que ce n’était pas la jeune jedi qui avait tué le premier Suprême Leader mais l’ancien maître des chevaliers de Ren. Armitage avait autrefois mal vu les sentiments de Kylo Ren envers celle qu’il considérait comme une vulgaire pilleuse, mais aujourd’hui, ils faisaient de Ben Solo son allié.

« Brendol Hux n’était pas mon père. Je ... » commença Armitage avant de s’arrêter brusquement. Il venait d’entendre un bruit provenant d’une des autres pièces de l’espace de vie du cargo. « Vous avez entendu ?  
-Non, quoi ? » demanda Ben Solo en se redressant.

Armitage se leva et marcha dans la direction d’où venait le bruit. C’était un son étrange, comme une foule dense qui chuchotait. Il s’arrêta devant une porte. C’était l’une des cabines du vaisseau. La porte coulissa sans qu’il n’appuie sur la commande. Surpris, et toujours aussi curieux, Solo le rejoignit lorsqu’Armitage entra dans la pièce. Les vêtements et les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout prouvait qu’il s’agissait de la chambre de Rey. Armitage inspecta les lieux, le bruit provenait d’un placard au-dessus de la couchette. Il l’ouvrit et y trouva plusieurs vieux grimoires.

« Les livres Jedi d’oncle Luke ? » questionna Solo en s’avançant à son tour.

Il tendit le bras et caressa lentement les tranches abîmées. Alors qu’il cessait son geste et ramenait son bras, un des grimoires tomba sur la couchette et s’ouvrit sur deux pages entièrement écrites à la main. Armitage se pencha et saisit le livre. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en découvrant qu’il s’agissait d’un texte écrit en vieux Arkanisien. Il le lut silencieusement, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

« C’est l’écriture de mon oncle… je ne savais pas qu’il savait écrire l’Arkanisien… ce n’est pas la langue de votre planète natale ? qu’est-ce que ça dit ?  
-On peut sauver Rey…  
-Quoi ?  
-On peut encore la sauver ! » s’exclama Armitage avant de refermer le livre et de s’élancer hors de la chambre.

Solo l’appela avant de se mettre à son tour à courir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Armitage arriva rapidement dans la pièce où le corps de Rey avait été déposé. Il bouscula une petite humanoïde à la peau orange et même le wooki. L’ancien stromtrooper le fusilla du regard mais il se planta près du corps. Essoufflé, il brandit le grimoire avant de le tendre au général Dameron. Solo arriva à ce moment-là.

« Votre amie peut être sauvé !  
-Mais elle est morte…  
-Oui mais non ! » affirma Armitage en répondant au général Dameron. « Votre ami Skywalker avait dû le prévoir. On peut utiliser la Force de quelqu’un pour lui rendre la vie. Dans ses écrits, il dit que la différence avec la Nécromancie des Sith est que dans notre cas, il faut que le donneur soit volontaire pour un échange.  
-Hux est tombé sur la tête, » marmonna le trooper au pilote.  
« C’est votre unique occasion de la ramener ! » objecta l’ancien officier, les pressant légèrement.  
« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Solo, tu savais que c’était possible ? » questionna le pilote. Armitage tiqua : depuis quand le petit brun tutoyait l’ancien apprenti de Snoke ?  
« Non, je le découvre mais Hux a l’air sûr de lui. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas lire l’Arkanisien.  
-Alors comment doit-on procéder ? » demanda FN2187, curieux et exprimant clairement le souhait de ramener Rey à la vie.  
« Un utilisateur de la Force volontaire et deux autres transfèrent la Force du donneur vers le mort. C’est plus ou moins long selon la volonté de chacun de réanimer la victime.  
-Donc il faut trois jedi mais on a que Solo… » réfléchit Dameron.  
« Non. Vous avez également FN2187 et moi. Je ne veux absolument pas de cette sorcellerie, plutôt mourir que d’avoir ça en moi ! donc il faut juste que les deux autres fassent correctement le rituel.  
-C’est aussi simple que ça ? » demanda Rose, surprise mais aussi dubitative.

Armitage voulut acquiescer mais il se figea en voyant un droïde protocolaire s’approchait pour lire les pages du grimoire. Il serra les dents, sachant que ces machines idiotes savaient généralement lire et parler de très nombreuses langues. Sa tête dorée se redressa et il se tourna vers le pilote.

« Général, je dois vous informer que ce rituel n’est pas sans risque pour le donneur.  
-Je t’écoute, 3PO.  
-Maître Luke a écrit que le donneur pouvait en mourir si sa Force n’était pas suffisante.  
-Quoi ? Hux ? » questionna Dameron, choqué.  
« Et alors ? » se défendit Armitage. « Je vous propose une solution pour sauver votre jedi. Sa vie ne vaut-elle pas mieux que la mienne ? je suis le Starkiller, je n’ai aucun avenir dans le monde que vous vous apprêtez à construire. Alors qu’elle est une jedi, l’héroïne de cette guerre et votre amie !  
-C’est hors de question ! » s’offusqua le pilote. « Je refuse de mettre votre vie en danger ! Je suis le responsable de cette base et ces méthodes ne sont pas celles qu’on utilise ici ! et si vous mourrez tous les deux ? Je vais devoir rendre des comptes ! et vous pensez à Rey ? on lui dit quoi : tu es vivante mais Hux, on ne sait pas pourquoi, à décider de donner sa « misérable vie » pour toi ? elle s’en voudra…  
-Vous refusez peut-être mais vous, Solo ? FN2187 ? » demanda Armitage, coupant le pilote et en lançant un regard vers les deux autres. « C’est votre seule chance et l’heure tourne. »

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard alors que le général Dameron tentait de leur faire refuser l’idée. Mais ce dernier vit avec angoisse son ami faire un pas vers l’ancien padawan de Luke. Le sang du pilote se glaça lorsqu’il entendit Finn demander à Ben Solo s’il pensait que le rituel pouvait fonctionner. Poe savait que Finn en pinçait un peu pour Rey, depuis le début de leur histoire commune. Mais il était surpris de voir que l’ancien soldat était prêt à prendre autant de risque. Ou était-ce lui qui devenait un peu trop responsable et se prenait trop la tête à vouloir tout gérer au mieux et à faire perdurer l’héritage que leur avait laissé Leia ?

Le grand brun finit par acquiecer avant d’affirmer que les études et recherches de son oncle étaient toujours très pointilleuses et qu’ils se devaient au moins d’essayer.

« Poe, on doit le faire.  
-Mais Finn, Hux risque de mourir et on n’est pas sûr du résultat. C’est de la nécromancie. Je tiens à Rey mais dans quel état nous allons la retrouver ? Tu es aveuglé par les sentiments que tu as pour elle et ta haine pour Hux. On doit y réfléchir, peser vraiment le pour et le contre. Penses qu’on est responsable de toute cette base et ces personnes, que deviendrait ce qu’a bâti Leia si on fait une erreur aussi grave ?  
-Poe : il est volontaire, non ? et il a raison : sa vie importe moins que celle de Rey. C’est un monstre, tu crois pouvoir le changer mais tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce qu’il a fait au nom du Premier Ordre, Poe. On nous demandera des comptes, oui : mais sur le pourquoi il est encore en vie, pourquoi il vit librement parmi nous. Ce qu’il fait ne pourra jamais racheter les milliards de vie tuées dans le système Hosnian, les millions de familles brisées par le recrutement des stromtroopers. S’il survit, il pourra se vanter d’avoir sauvé notre héroïne. S’il meurt, il échappera simplement à la justice républicaine. En attendant, on doit au moins essayer de la sauver.  
-Parce que tu crois que Rey appréciera qu’on ait sacrifié Hux pour elle ?  
-C’est notre seule chance ! » s’exclama l’ancien soldat.

Choqué, le pilote s’avança vers lui mais Armitage le stoppa. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le rouquin leva la main vers le visage du général de la Résistance et pensa fortement à l’endormir. Subitement, le petit brun perdit connaissance et tomba à ses pieds. Il le rattrapa habillement et l’allongea au sol. Lorsqu’Armitage se redressa, l’ancien trooper le regardait avec des yeux ébahis et la bouche grande ouverte. Les yeux bleus de l’ancien général se plissèrent : lui aussi était capable d’utiliser la Force alors en quoi cela pouvait bien le surprendre qu’il ait fait ça ?

« On commence ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Solo.

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce n’osa intervenir lorsqu’Armitage reprit le grimoire et traduisit les instructions de l’ancien maître Jedi. Sur le papier, cela semblait simple : ils devaient toucher d’une main le donneur et de l’autre celui de la personne qu’ils voulaient réanimer. Ils devaient ensuite se concentrer sur les flux de la Force entre eux pour aspirer celui du donner afin de le réinjecter dans le corps inerte. Ben Solo finit par acquiescer : cela ressemblait énormément à ce que Rey avait fait pour lui sur Kef Bir.

Sans tarder, après avoir répété les instructions chacun à haute voix, ils s’installèrent. Le rituel pouvait être long, ils déplacèrent le corps de Rey sur le sol. Une main de FN2187 se posa sur son épaule alors que celle de Ben Solo se posa sur sa jambe. Ils prirent ensuite chacun Armitage par la main. Assis en tailleur, ils commencèrent. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, l’ancien général souffla. Il sentait que cela fonctionnait. Ses mains étaient brûlantes alors qu’une fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il avait soif. Une migraine menaçait son front. L’air de la pièce se refroidit. Près de lui, il entendit le pilote reprendre connaissance mais être immédiatement retenu par Rose et le wooki : le rituel ne pouvait pas être interrompu sans causer de séquelles graves aux trois utilisateurs de la Force. Encore un long moment passa avant de voir subitement la cage thoracique de la jeune femme se soulever.

FN2187 le lâcha pour aider Rey à se redresser. La main de Ben Solo l’imita tout de suite après. Armitage les observa, tous les deux souriants, FN2187 enlacer son amie alors que Solo lui caressait les cheveux. Assis en face d’elle, Armitage lui sourit faiblement. Sa tête lui tournait alors que sa vision était floue. Il essaya de se relever mais ses membres cédèrent et il s’écroula au sol. Il entendit crier avant d’apercevoir deux têtes brunes au-dessus de lui. Armitage essaya de se concentrer, de rester éveillé mais ses yeux finirent par se fermer, il était si fatigué.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Ben fut le premier à remarquer qu’il avait cessé de respirer. Il déchira sa chemise pour dévoiler sa poitrine pâle et imberbe avant de placer ses larges mains sur son sternum. En face de lui, Poe le vit avec effroi commencer un massage cardiaque. Impuissant, alors que Rose s’était précipité dans le couloir pour alerter les médecins, le pilote caressait les cheveux roux et fins d’Armitage, murmurant qu’il ne devait pas les quitter, qu’il était un « putain de survivant » et qu’il devait encore tenir sa promesse afin qu’ils détruisent ensembles ses plaques militaires.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Les droïdes et les médecins le prirent en charge, le plaçant sur un brancard et en le branchant à de nombreuses machines dont une lui envoyant des décharges électriques régulières. Poe décida de les suivre à l’infirmerie alors que Finn tentait d’expliquer à Rey ce qu’il venait de se produire. La jeune femme l’écouta attentivement avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le général Hux avait par deux fois risquer sa vie pour l’aider et la sauver. Elle finit par se retourner vers Ben. Le grand brun semblait à la fois inquiet et prit de remords. Elle tendit la main vers lui et toucha doucement son bras.

« Ben ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je n’aurais pas dû accepter… Je n’ai pas compris qu’il était aussi suicidaire.  
-Pourquoi Hux a fait ça ?  
-Je n’en sais rien… il a juste dit que Brendol Hux n’était pas son père et puis d’un coup, il s’est levé et a trouvé ce grimoire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Force l’a poussé à venir nous, ou plutôt, t’aider et maintenant ça…  
-Ben… Tu t’inquiètes pour le général Hux. Je suis sûre que tu m’aurais ri au nez il y a encore deux jours… » tenta Rey pour le réconforter.  
« Peut-être mais Kylo en aurait fait tout autant que moi, Rey, » avoua-t-il.  
-Vas-y alors. Poe doit sûrement être en train d’hurler sur les droïdes médicaux. Vous m’expliquerez tout plus tard... »

Ben acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce. Il alla là où on l’avait soigné. Au fond de l’infirmerie, il entendit de l’agitation et rejoignit le pilote. Comme l’avait prédit Rey, il passait ses nerfs sur un petit droïde médical alors que les médecins s’étaient enfermés dans une pièce avec Hux. Poe ne l’avait pas vu s’approcher et il sursauta lorsque la grande main de Ben se posa sur son épaule. Un instant, les yeux noirs de ce dernier se voilèrent de tristesse. Mais Ben se reprit :

« Poe, doucement, il n’y est pour rien, tu sais… » tenta-t-il avant de voir le pilote faire volteface dans sa direction. En deux enjambés, le petit brun se planta devant lui et lui décolla une gifle magistrale.  
« Alors toi ! comment oses-tu ? » s’offusqua Poe. « Tu nous tournes à tous le dos, tu fais souffrir tes parents, tu m’abandonnes et maintenant tu reviens avec Hux et Rey comme si de rien n’était ? Bordel, tu m’as torturé et tu as tué des dizaines des nôtres !  
-Poe, je…  
-Je n’ai pas fini ! » le coupa-t-il. « Je sais que je ne peux rien faire d’autre qu’attendre ! Attendre que tu me parles de ce qu’il n’allait pas. Attendre que tu me fasses confiance. Attendre que tu reviennes. Attendre que tu comprennes qu’on a tout tenté pour toi. Attendre de savoir si tu oserais nous faire encore plus de mal. Et maintenant, je dois attendre de savoir si Hux va vivre ou mourir parce que vous n’êtes pas fichu de raisonner objectivement ! et c’est de ma faute ! Vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité et voilà qu’il se retrouve en réanimation en train de faire un arrêt !  
-Poe, Hux avait déjà pris sa décision. C’étaient à FN... Finn et à moi de l’arrêter. On a merdé. Mais regarde le résultat : Rey est en vie et elle se porte plutôt bien. Poe, allez, je t’en prie.  
-Non ! Ça ira quand ces fichus médecins me diront qu’il va bien ! et cesse de m’appeler Poe, tu as perdu ce droit quand tu t’es barré ! »

Le pilote vit subitement le grand brun se mordre la lèvre et faire un pas en arrière, visiblement blessé par sa dernière phrase. C’était bas et petit mais c’était également la vérité. Ils avaient été autrefois amis, très proches. Mais Ben Solo avait finalement choisi de rejoindre Snoke et son armée de psychopathes. Poe souffla en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, avant de s’asseoir à même le sol. Il était fatigué. Près de lui, le fils de Leia finit par l’imiter et s’asseoir à sa droite.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?  
-J’ai senti ma mère mourir en m’appelant une dernière fois. J’ai enfin compris à ce moment-là que ma place n’était pas dans le côté Obscur. Je suis allé sur Exegol pour aider Rey à vaincre Palpatine mais il était trop fort. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour pomper notre énergie de Dryade…  
-Non, enfin : je veux dire pourquoi tu es dans ce couloir ? » demanda Poe.  
« Rey craignait que tu sois seul ici et on parle de Hux… c’est compliqué.  
-Compliqué ? Toute la galaxie sait que vous ne pouvez pas vous blairer.  
-A cause de Snoke et ces manigances. Mais Hux… Rey pense me connaître mais celui qui me connait vraiment, qui sait gérer ma face sombre, c’est lui. Quand j’ai tué Snoke, je devais me débarrasser de lui mais à la place, je lui ai enlevé tout son pouvoir au sein du Premier Ordre tout en le maintenant à mes côtés. Il a toujours été le seul à ne pas avoir peur de Kylo Ren, à savoir lui tenir tête et à dire franchement ses défauts.  
-Tu l’as gardé comme animal de compagnie. Tu étais au courant qu’il trahissait le Premier Ordre ?  
-Il aurait été stupide de ne pas le faire… »

Poe se tourna légèrement vers Ben, surpris par cet aveu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se cala à nouveau contre le mur froid. Ben l’avait vu faire mais ne l’encouragea pas à dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur ou à continuer son interrogatoire. Il soupira avant d’étendre ses longues jambes sur le sol.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que j’ai pu faire, Poe. Je sais qu’il te faudra longtemps avant de me pardonner ce que j’ai fait. Palpatine était derrière tout ça depuis le début, toutes ces voix dans ma tête, qui me perturbaient sans cesse, c’était lui. Il a créé Snoke et infiltré le Premier Ordre pour tous nous manipuler. Je ressentais tes angoisses de me voir sombrer peu à peu, Mère et Père ne savaient plus quoi faire de moi et Luke… j’ai prêté les plombs quand je l’ai vu avec son sabre laser, prêt à me tuer dans mon sommeil. Je pensais que Snoke m’aiderait mais il n’a fait que me faire plonger davantage dans une spirale. Je n’avais plus aucun espoir de redevenir Ben, jusqu’à ce que Rey apparaisse de nulle part.  
-Tu as préféré suivre Snoke plutôt que venir me voir.  
-J’avais peur de ta réaction, » admis Ben. Un long silence s’installa alors entre eux. Puis le grand brun changea de sujet : « Tu te rends compte que ton ami, Finn, a sûrement raison, pour Hux comme pour moi : quelqu’un viendra réclamer justice.  
-Rey ne les laissera pas t’emmener, si elle veut rétablir un Ordre Jedi : elle aura besoin de toi et elle le fera clairement comprendre.  
-Peut-être mais est-ce ce que je veux ? j’ai bafouer mes principes de padawan, je t’avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à utiliser mes pouvoirs, même pour me racheter... Et ça ne règle pas le problème de Hux. Tu feras quoi si ça arrive ?  
-Hux a trahi le Premier Ordre de son plein gré, il est venu nous réclamer hospitalité et aide. Sans lui, on n’aurait pas su comment détruire la flotte d’Exegol. Et je suis sûr qu’il garde encore bon nombre de secrets qui pourrait être utile. Ça plus le fait qu’il a risqué sa vie pour Rey…  
-Poe, tu te retiens à des chimères. Il est haï par les trois quarts de la galaxie. Est-ce que tu…  
-Je quoi ?  
-Il te plait ? » demanda Ben, sans vraiment prendre de pincettes. Il vit alors le pilote roulait des yeux :  
« Pas de ma faute si je suis attiré par les mauvais garçons.  
-Je n’étais pas un mauvais garçon !  
-Non, toi, tu étais l’éternel ado en crise existentielle hanté par un esprit malveillant. Pire encore qu’un général endoctriné depuis son enfance… »

Ben fit semblant d’être choqué par les paroles de Poe, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine et la bouche grande ouverte. Le pilote ricana alors que la porte de la salle d’opération s’ouvrait sur le major Kalonia. La médecin s’avança et laissa les deux hommes se relever. Elle osa un rapide coup d’œil vers l’ancien Suprême Leader avant de se tourner complètement vers Poe.

« Général, le patient est stabilisé mais pas sorti d’affaire. Des machines médicales ont pris le relai pour faire battre son cœur et maintenir une bonne oxygénation des organes.  
-Qu’est-ce ce que ça veut dire, en gros ?  
-Si ces organes commencent à lâcher, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Il faudra le débrancher et le laisser partir.  
-Mais si ces organes vont bien ? il va se réveiller quand ?  
-Nous n’en savons rien. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, prendre une douche et manger un peu.  
-On pourra venir le voir ? » demanda Ben.  
« Plus tard. »

La médecin les congédia et ils ne luttèrent pas. Les deux anciens amis retournèrent vers la salle où Rey avait été réanimer. Toute une foule s’était massé autour d’elle, beaucoup parlaient de miracle. Poe s’approcha, se fraillant un passage parmi les autres résistants. Il réussit à venir s’installer près de Rey et de Finn. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de poser une main amicale sur son bras.

« Comment va-t-il ?  
-Coma. Les médecins n’en savent pas encore plus.  
-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Poe. Finn m’a tout avoué. Quoi qu’il arrive, rien n’est de ta faute.  
-J’aimerais le croire aussi…  
-Oh allez, on dirait que tu es amoureux de Hux ! » tenta Finn pour détendre son ami.  
« Non ! j’ai juste pas envie qu’il meurt aussi bêtement, il a encore pleins de trucs à nous dévoiler sur le Premier Ordre, peut-être qu’il sait où sont vos familles ou comment les trouver…  
-En tout cas, je serais Hux, je serais très flattée de la considération que Ben et toi vous lui portez. »


	7. Chapitre 7

Rey entra lentement dans la chambre. Tout y était calme, seul les bruits des machines médicalisées et les trois respirations fortes brisaient le silence de la pièce plongée dans une lumière tamisée. Elle s’avança doucement et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle allait reprendre l’ancien plateau quand elle sentit une légère vibration dans la pièce. Elle se tourna d’abord vers les deux têtes brunes endormies sur les chaises non loin. Ben et Poe dormaient à point fermé, épuisés par leur long mois de veille. Le flux de la Force dans la chambre se remit doucement à vibrer. Elle se tourna alors vers le patient. Hux était allongé là, pâle et mince sous l’épais draps bleu marine. Un mois qu’il était dans le coma, un de ses reins avait failli lâché mais le major Kalonia avait réussi à le soigner à temps. Rey s’approcha d’avantage du lit et posa sa main sur celle de l’ancien général. Elle l’observa, chose qu’elle n’avait pas le loisir de faire lorsque Poe et Ben étaient réveillés autour de lui.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle ne l’avait pas déjà croisé ailleurs. Il lui faisait souvent penser à quelqu’un mais elle n’arrivait jamais à dire à qui exactement. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas malgré les explications de Finn, de Poe et de Ben pourquoi il avait autant risqué sa vie pour elle. Elle se souvenait de s’être réveillée sur Exegol et de l’avoir vu, faisant une sorte de barrage entre Palpatine et elle, tenant l’un des sabres lasers avant de le lâcher à cause de la douleur. Pourquoi était-il là-bas ? comment était-il arrivé jusqu’à eux ? et surtout, pourquoi a t-il faillit une nouvelle fois mourir pour la ramener, elle ? Ils n’étaient pas amis, ils ne s’étaient jamais parlé ou presque pas auparavant. Finn et Rose le soupçonnait de préférer mourir plutôt que d’être présenté à un tribunal et condamné à la prison à vie. Mais est-ce vraiment cela ? Ben avait proposé de l’emmener à bord du Faucon Millénium, de fuir en exil et de reconstruire une vie loin du tumulte de la République. Mais Hux accepterait-il de fuir et de partir loin de… de la civilisation et de sa technologie ? et Poe ? Rey l’avait senti et avait pu l’observer quasiment tout de suite après sa réanimation : que ce soit le pilote ou l’ancien jedi, Ben et Poe avaient des sentiments pour l’ancien officier. Rey ne savait pas si l’un des deux garçons avaient une chance d’obtenir quoi que ce soit de Hux. A avoir entendu parler de lui, Rey avait compris qu’il était un solitaire qui ne s’attachait à personne.

Elle soupira avant de remettre une mèche rousse en place. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose. C’était infime : les joues pâles de Hux s’étaient colorées légèrement de rose et elles n’étaient plus aussi froide. Surprise, elle jeta un coup d’œil à la machine qui enregistrait son rythme cardiaque. Il avait légèrement accéléré. Elle se pencha alors vers le visage du rouquin et l’appela doucement, l’encourageant à se réveiller. Une minute ou deux passèrent puis les doigts du général se refermèrent sur sa main. Rey se redressa et vit deux yeux bleus fixer le plafond.

« Hux ? Hux ? » appela discrètement Rey. « Doucement, je suis là, ça va, ça va. »

Il se débattit faiblement jusqu’à plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il se figea un instant avant de se détendre et de chercher à enlever le masque respiratoire calé sur son nez et sa bouche. Rey l’aida, lui souriant et lui parlant calmement. Elle lui expliqua qu’ils étaient encore sur Ajan Kloss et qu’il avait eu deux gardes malades pendant un mois. Elle l’aida ensuite à se redresser et lui montra le plateau.

« Vous devez avoir faim ou soif ? »

Hux acquiesça lentement. Rey prit alors le verre et le remplit d’eau avant d’y glisser une paille. Elle l’aida à boire, petite gorgée par petite gorgée. Il finit par se reculer contre son oreiller et jeter un regard vers Poe et Ben. Rey rit doucement :

« Ben est resté avec vous presque tout le temps, Poe devait souvent s’absenter pour régler des histoires de… général. De vrais chiens de garde pendant un mois.  
-Un mois…  
-On a cru vous perdre, général, » affirma Rey avant de s’asseoir sur un bout de lit. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? vous voulez que j’appelle un médecin ?  
-Non. Ça va. Fatigué. Et vous ?  
-Moi, aucune séquelle. Merci, merci infiniment de m’avoir sauvé. Vous êtes mon héros ? » plaisanta la jeune femme.  
« Je le devais.  
-Vous savez qu’un jour, vous le devrez une explication. On ne risque pas sa vie pour une inconnue comme ça. »

Rey vit Hux fermait un instant les yeux. Lorsqu’il les ouvrit à nouveau, Rey lui proposa encore un peu d’eau et un petit bol de fruits rouges. Il piocha un peu dedans, mâcha lentement et s’étouffa un peu. Après un instant qu’il lui parut interminable, Rey le vit s’éclaircir la gorge avant de la regarder.

« Tu n’es pas une inconnue, Rey. On a des… choses en communs.  
-Des choses ?  
-Tu ressembles beaucoup à notre mère, » chuchota Armitage en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir lâché une bombe ou d’avoir ouvert les portes de l’enfer. Il s’attendait à entendre Rey crier, à la sentir se reculer du lit mais elle ne bougea pas. Non, à la place, elle sera un peu plus sa main alors que son autre main de libre venait caresser sa tempe. Armitage ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la tendresse de son geste. A côté de lui, Rey pleurait silencieusement.

« Palpatine m’a dit qui j’étais. Il pensait que je n’avais pas la Force en moi. Il m’a rejeté et Hux m’a élevé sur ordre de Sloane. Je ne me souvenais de rien jusqu’à Exegol… Les voix que j’entendais, les visions que j’avais, c’étaient eux. Ils voulaient que je te sauve.  
-Alors tu as tout risqué pour moi ? Pour une sœur que tu ne connaissais pas ?  
-Tu as toute la vie devant toi, tu es l’espoir de cette maudite galaxie. Moi, je n’avais plus rien. »

Rey voulut parler mais un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna et vit Poe se levait précipitamment, réveillant au passage Ben. Le pilote s’excusa platement de sa maladresse et se défendit d’avoir voulu les espionner. Le remue-ménage qu’il provoqua fut tel qu’il alarma l’un des infirmiers de gardes. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre et foudroya du regard le général et Ben :

« Messieurs, nous ne sommes pas dans un dortoir. Veilliez sortir et laissez mon malade tranquille !  
-Désolé.  
-Il est enfin réveillé.  
-On voudrait juste…  
-Dehors ! » gronda l’infirmier. « Mademoiselle Rey vous rejoindra lorsqu’elle m’aura expliqué le réveil de notre alité. »

Rey grimaça alors que les deux bruns se faisaient jeter de la chambre. Elle quitta le lit alors que l’infirmier s’approchait pour une première auscultation. Il lui demanda ensuite de lui décrire le réveil du général et s’il avait mangé ou bu quelque chose. Elle répondit le plus sérieusement possible. L’infirmier acquiesça avant de se retourner vers Armitage.

« Votre corps est fatigué malgré le coma. Vous devez boire par petite quantité et manger de la même façon. Instinctivement, vous saurez ce qu’il vous faut. Mais surtout, restez allongé et essayez de vous reposer au plus possible. Je vais avertir le docteur Kalonia de votre réveil, elle voudra vous faire passer des examens plus poussés demain, » l’informa l’infirmier, avant de lui tendre un petit boitier rouge. « Appuyer ici si vous avez besoin d’aide. Rey, il se fait tard également pour vous…  
-Juste cinq petites minutes ?  
-Les heures de visites sont passées depuis longtemps, vous ne deviez que déposer le plateau.  
-C’est ma sœur, elle ne me dérange pas, » intervint Armitage. « Juste cinq minutes et elle ira au lit, promis. »

L’infirmier les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer et de les laisser. Rey attendit qu’il soit sorti pour se retourner vers Armitage. Elle affichait un sourire rayonnant.

« Je pensais tellement… être seule. Je craignais tellement cet héritage. Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit à Poe et aux autres ? Poe se faisait tellement de mauvais sang…  
-Je lui aurais dit quoi : Au fait, Rey est ma sœur, nous sommes les héritiers de l’Empire, laissez-moi faire ou subit mon courroux ?  
-Non, quelque chose de plus diplomate.  
-Nous n’avions pas le temps.  
-Ils vont me questionner maintenant. Mais ça explique pourquoi tu as dit à Ben que Brendol Hux n’était pas ton père.  
-Dis leur que ce qu’ils ont vraiment besoin de savoir, le reste… on s’en occupera, ensembles.  
-Comme une famille ? » questionna Rey.  
« Je ne suis pas sûr de faire un excellent frère.  
-Je suis entourée de fils uniques et Rose… Rose avait une sœur. Je lui demanderais conseil pour ne pas être trop chiante.  
-Si aimable de ta part… Allez, va au lit maintenant. »

Rey hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers Armitage, qu’elle embrassa sur le joue. Le rouquin se laissa faire. Révéler son secret à Rey lui avait ôter un poids. Le temps dirait si c’était une bonne idée, surtout pour elle et son avenir. Alors qu’elle refermait la porte derrière elle, il entendit les voix de Dameron et de Ren la questionner. Il sourit doucement en se rallongeant dans ses couvertures. Le sommeil le prit rapidement.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, le major Kalonia l’ausculta sous tous les angles. Son bilan de santé est passable. Il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repas et surtout de retrouver une alimentation saine, équilibrée et variée. La médecin le gronde presque en découvrant son poids, soixante kilogrammes c’est beaucoup trop peu pour un homme de son âge et de sa taille. Elle lui conseilla de reprendre du poids, pour son propre bien. Puis elle le questionna sur ses ressentiments. Armitage ne sut pas vraiment répondre et surtout par quoi commencer.

« Armitage, vous avez décidé de sacrifier une part de vous-même, une part ignorée et que vous souhaitiez rejeté sur le moment. Mais peut-être auriez-vous des regrets dans quelques temps. Vous n’avez connu que le Premier Ordre. Le monde qui s’ouvre à vous est totalement différent, il est normal que vous ne vous sentiez pas à l’aise, comme oppressé. Et puis, on ne découvre pas qu’on a une sœur à votre âge. Il vous faudra apprendre à connaitre Rey, à interagir normalement avec elle et créer des liens. Cela risque d’être perturbant, si ça ne va pas ; si vous avez des doutes ; venez me voir.  
-D’accord…  
-Je vais autoriser Rey à venir à n’importe quelle heure. Dois-je en faire autant pour Ben et Poe ?  
-Rey m’a parlé qu’ils étaient souvent là.  
-Oui, à surveiller un trésor ! » plaisanta la médecin. « Mais je dois avouer qu’ils étaient parfois insupportables… toujours à se chamailler.  
-Je ne comprends pas… Depuis quand ces deux là se supportent ?  
-Oh, vous verrez ! »

Armitage fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas comment Ren et Dameron avaient pu cohabiter pour lui tenir compagnie. Et puis, pourquoi avaient-ils fait une telle chose ? il avait été dans le coma, aussi immobile qu’un légume branché à des machines. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu’il avait dû rater un nombre important de petits évènements. Kalonia finit son examen et ses recommandations. Elle le salua, lui souhaitant bien du courage puis elle le laissa seul dans son lit. Armitage n’attendit pas longtemps avant de voir la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir à nouveau. Rey passa timidement la tête dans l’encadrement de la porte tout en tendant un bouquet de fleurs, visiblement sauvage et fraîchement cueillies.

« Rose dit qu’on doit apporter des fleurs à des personnes convalescentes. Je ne dérange pas ?  
-Non, entre : la médecin a fini de m’ausculter depuis un moment. »

Rey poussa la porte et vint directement jusqu’à son lit. Elle déposa son bouquet sur la table de chevet, déclarant qu’elle penserait demander un bocal ou un vase à l’infirmier. Puis elle tira une chaise pour venir s’asseoir près du lit. Elle demanda finalement si ses examens c’étaient pas passés. Armitage haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre qu’il devait encore se reposer et surtout reprendre du poids.

« Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien. Poe et Ben voulaient absolument venir avec moi... Heureusement que Finn et Cheewi on fait diversion.  
-Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ont autant veillé sur moi pendant mon coma. Kalonia a dit qu’ils avaient été… Turbulents. J’aurais pensé qu’ils finiraient plus par s’étriper ou je ne sais quoi…  
-Ils ont un passif. Ils étaient amis autrefois, je crois même un peu plus.  
-Oh… et qu’est-ce que je fais dans cette équation ? Ren et moi… nous avons toujours été rivaux. Et Dameron… le pauvre croit encore qu’on peut me sauver de mon passé.  
-Tu es dur avec toi-même, Armitage. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre toi et Ben, mais il t’apprécie et se soucie vraiment de toi. Et Poe, il veut t’aider à t’en sortir. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a du mal à ça ? Tu n’es plus tout seul, tu m’as moi et Poe et Ben aussi. Laisse donc un peu ta coquille ouverte et tu verras qu’ensembles, on peut arranger les choses.  
-Ce n’est pas vous le problème, c’est moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, Hux et son éducation m’ont pourri de l’intérieur. Je finirais par te décevoir. Ils finiront par se lasser de moi.  
-Si tu pars aussi défaitiste, peut-être. Mais crois-moi, ça fait un mois qu’on est là pour toi : ne nous rejette pas tout de suite. »

Armitage cala sa tête dans son oreiller. Kalonia avait eu raison. Tout était allez trop vite pendant son inconscience. Le monde avait continué de tourner autour de lui. Ils avaient tous tourné une page et commencé à en écrire une autre, sans l’attendre. C’était assez perturbant. Il avait besoin d’un peu de temps pour s’y faire et surtout qu’on lui explique ce qu’il avait raté.

« Parle-moi, Rey. Parle-moi de toi, de ta vie avant tout ça, de ta vie maintenant, de tes amis, de Dameron et de Solo. Je voudrais comprendre. »

La jeune femme sourit avant de poser une main amicale sur son bras. Et puis, elle commença le récit de sa vie. Le peu de souvenir qu’elle avait de leurs parents, sa vie dans le désert de Jakku et les épaves des vaisseaux impériaux. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré BB-8 puis Finn, leur rencontre avec Han Solo et comment ils avaient fini par rejoindre la Résistance. Armitage l’écouta, la questionnant très peu, sur sa formation faite par Luke Skywalker puis par Leia Organa. Il enregistra le plus d’informations possibles pour ne pas oublier le moindre détail, pour comprendre sa sœur et sa façon de penser. Après s’être centrée sur elle pendant de longues minutes, Rey lui décrivit ses amis. Armitage comprit rapidement qu’elle avait des sentiments pour l’ancien stromtrooper et qu’elle voyait en Rose Tico, une meilleure amie. Le wooki était aussi une sorte de confident précieux pour elle, qui veillait sur elle comme un vieux sage. Ben, puisque c’est désormais ainsi qu’on devait l’appeler, l’aidait à continuer sa formation et à améliorer ses compétences de Jedi. Armitage se mordit l’intérieur de la joue lorsqu’elle insinua qu’elle pensait qu’il avait eu des sentiments pour elle avant de comprendre qu’elle était à ses yeux une sorte de petite sœur. Quant au général Dameron, lui avait eu la lourde tâche d’entamer une pacification de la galaxie suite à la destruction de nombreux destroyers du Premier Ordre.

Ils déjeunèrent ensembles et ce fut au tour d’Armitage de parler de lui. Ce n’était pas une chose aisée ni un exercice si facile à faire pour lui. Il avait su tenir des discours engagés devant une armée de stromtrooper mais il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses le concernant lui. Ce n’est qu’à demi-mot qu’il raconta son enfance solitaire, encadrée par une éducation stricte et militaire. Il parla de sa volonté de prouver qu’il n’était pas inutile et faible comme Brendol Hux ne cessait de répéter, de ses résultats à l’académie militaire et de ses promotions durement méritées. Armitage ne cacha pas non plus les manigances qu’il avait commis pour en arriver là. Oui, il avait tué son père adoptif ; oui, il avait blessé quelques-uns de ses camarades pour passer devant eux ; oui, il avait appris l’hypocrisie pour bien se faire voir et obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Pour lui, il était important que Rey sache de quel bois il était fait : il n’était pas un gentil.

Pourtant, la jeune femme l’écouta sans sembler le juger. Elle le questionna parfois, pour mieux comprendre ses raisons et ses actes. Mais elle ne sembla pas le juger outre mesure. Le major Kalonia revint dans la chambre en fin d’après-midi. Elle salua poliment Rey avant de l’informer qu’elle était recherchée dans la base par Finn. La jeune Jedi s’excusa avant de quitter la chambre, après un dernier regard vers Armitage. Une fois seule avec son patient, Kalonia lui demanda comment il allait depuis la matinée. L’ancien général hocha discrètement le menton.

« J’essaye de me tenir informer.  
-Alors, vous avez eu des informations importantes ?  
-Un ancien trooper en pince pour ma sœur, qui a pour figure paternel un wooki. Dameron et Solo étaient autrefois proches et ils m’apprécient…  
-Résumé bref mais concis.  
-Pourriez-vous m’examiner le crâne ? » demanda subitement Armitage.  
« Pourquoi donc ?  
-Je crois que j’ai une commotion ou quelque chose dans le même genre : Ben Solo, alias Kylo Ren pendant dix ans, m’apprécie. Je peux comprendre que Dameron vit dans un monde où tout est rose, mignon et gentil. Mais pas Ren ! Il me haït depuis le premier jour. Combien j’ai eu de côtes fêlées, de lèvres fendues, de gorges serrées à cause de lui…  
-Vous n’avez jamais imaginé que cette animosité entre vous pouvait cacher autre chose ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Admettons quelque chose, voulez-vous ? » supposa alors la major. « Admettons que quelqu’un constate que vous ne l’appréciez pas du tout, vous l’ignorez, le méprisez et j’en passe.  
-Oui.  
-Mais que ce quelqu’un a des sentiments pour vous. N’est-il pas commun dans ce genre de situation que cette personne fasse en sorte d’exister, même de manière négative, à vos yeux ? s’il ne peut pas avoir votre amour, il peut se contenter de la haine.  
-Etes-vous en train d’insinuer que Kylo Ren me malmenait et me pourrissait la vie uniquement par amour ?  
-Au moins, il faisait partie de votre vie, d’une façon ou d’une autre. »

Armitage ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. La médecin marquait un point, il devait bien se l’admettre. Mais envisager que Kylo Ren, désormais Ben, s’était comporté ainsi pour une telle raison. C’était tout simplement ahurissant. Mais cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi l’ancien apprenti de Snoke avait veillé sur lui. Sentant une migraine le saisir, il gémit en s’affalant sur son oreiller.

« Ils vont tous me rendre dingue…  
-C’est ce que je me suis tuée à dire pendant un mois. Si vous allez mieux, on pourra envisager des sorties hors de cette chambre dès demain, pas de longues randonnées mais ça vous fera du bien de prendre l’air.  
-Vous osez me jeter en pâture à Solo et Dameron ?  
-Loin ils sont de mon infirmerie, mieux je me porte ! » plaisanta Kolonia.  
« Moi qui pensait être votre patient, faible et fragile…  
-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.  
-Vous auriez eu une bonne place au Premier Ordre, » grogna Armitage alors que la major lui souhaitait une bonne soirée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà plusieurs chapitres pour ce weekend des amoureux!  
> je commencerais l'écriture du chapitre 10 à la rentrée ^^  
> des bisous
> 
> PS: petite précision sur le threesome, pour le moment ça sera plus un Kulyx et un gingerpilot. Si vous êtes sages, ça finira (tout à la fin!) en vraiment darkgingerpilot


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a eu des bugs dans ma dernière publication, j'en suis sincèrement désolée
> 
> (les chapitres 9 et 10 comporteront des scènes explicites, les suivants introduiront le début des emmerdes)
> 
> bises

Le lendemain matin, alors qu’il sortait de la douche, Armitage trouva des vêtements propres et à sa taille soigneusement posés sur son lit. Il les enfila avant de se risquer à s’avancer vers la porte de sa chambre. L’infirmier qui avait mis Solo et Dameron dehors était de garde. Il l’aperçut hésiter et lui fit un signe de la main pour l’inviter à le rejoindre dans le couloir.

« Kalonia nous a averti que vous pouviez déambuler librement dans la base. Elle voulait que je vous rappelle qu’au moindre signe de fatigue, vous deviez lever le pied.  
-Je ferais attention, merci.  
-Le petit-déjeuner vient à peine d’être servi au réfectoire, c’est le couloir à gauche en sortant de l’infirmerie, puis à droite. A cette heure, c’est encore calme et vous pourrez avoir quelques crêpes.  
-Merci. »

L’infirmier hocha la tête avant de repartir dans sa paperasse. Armitage soupira avant de s’avancer vers la sortie. Il marcha lentement le long du mur, se tenant parfois juste par réflexe. Il trouva facilement le réfectoire, ou plutôt la grande pièce à ciel ouvert où les résistants avaient installé des grandes tables et des bancs. Dans un coin de la salle, une personne surveillait une large table où on avait déposé des paniers de fruits, de pains et des cruches remplies de divers liquides. Il s’approcha avant de prendre un plateau en métal. Une pilote passa devant lui et commença à se servir. Il l’observa faire puis l’imita. Il choisit deux fruits et une part de gâteau, ainsi qu’un bol de lait chaud. Une fois servi, il se tourna pour faire face à la pièce. Il remarqua rapidement le lieutenant Connix, sa cousine et Rose installées non loin de lui.

Il alla à leur rencontre pour les saluer. Rose lui offrit un sourire avant de l’inviter à s’asseoir avec elle. Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard avant que la pilote ne se penche vers le centre de leur tablée.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, général. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien, merci. Mais ne m’appelez pas ainsi, » lui demanda Armitage.  
« D’accord, mais du coup : on doit vous appeler comment ?  
-Rey nous a dit pour vous deux… Hux est-il encore d’actualité ou vous préférez l’autre nom ?  
-Aucun des deux en vérité. Armitage, c’est bien : je crois qu’il va falloir que je m’y habitue. »

Les trois jeunes femmes acquiescèrent tout en l’observant commencer son petit déjeuner. Sentant chacun de ses gestes être scrutés, Armitage se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers la pilote.

« Alors, comment vous saviez que votre cousine était ici ?  
-Le médaillon que je vous ai donné, Kaydel a le même. A l’époque, j’avais mis un mouchard dedans pour savoir où elle allait. Je savais qu’elle était avec la Résistance.  
-Pourquoi n’avoir pas fui avant ?  
-J’étais plus utile dans mon escadron, à Exegol on a été trente à se retourner. Ça a suffi pour sauver quelques autres pilotes de camps adverse.  
-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour vous ?  
-Poe a besoin de pilotes, il les a recrutés pour reformer la flotte de la future République, » expliqua Connix.  
« Est-ce si simple que cela ? Dameron vous recrute et on efface votre ardoise ?  
-Il se démène pour qu’on puisse enfin avoir un avenir. »

Armitage finit l’un de ses fruits alors que Rey et Finn rejoignaient le petit groupe. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire discret.

« Salut, Armitage. Kalonia t’a autorisé à sortir, c’est cool.  
-Je n’ai pas le droit à faire des folies mais il faut que je sorte prendre l’air.  
-Okay, on vous préviendra si on aperçoit deux têtes brunes en approche, » plaisanta Finn.

Les filles se mirent à glousser alors qu’Armitage lançait un regard surpris vers l’ancien stromtrooper. Il but une gorgée de lait avant de croiser les bras devant lui.

« Donc vous aussi vous vous y mettez ? Je peux savoir en quoi c’est drôle que Dameron et Solo aient décidé de faire de moi leur os à ronger ?  
-Ils sont si mignons.  
-Et c’est drôle de les voir chercher à surpasser l’autre.  
-Faudrait vraiment que tu les vois faire.  
-Ah, donc vous trouvez normal qu’ils fassent ça ? » Questionna Armitage, recevant au retour plusieurs hochements de tête.  
« Franchement, à votre place, moi je serais aux anges ! Ben et Poe sont beaux garçons, intelligents, drôles et ils se sont vraiment coupé en quatre pour vous durant votre coma.  
-J’hallucine…  
-Ouais, après faut voir comment ça doit être compliqué pour vous : le beau pilote, genre gendre idéal qui a des petits secrets de passeur d’épice ; ou le beau ténébreux mystique torturé par son passé ?  
-Moi, je choisirais le ténébreux : plus grand et plus de muscle, » avoua Connix.  
« Je suis plus pour le côté malicieux du passeur d’épice, » intervint sa cousine. « Et toi, Rey : tu choisirais qui à la place de ton frère ?  
-Ben, Poe est un ami. »

Les quatre filles commencèrent alors un débat pour savoir qui des deux bruns allaient physiquement mieux avec Armitage. Puis la discussion tourna sur leurs personnalités. Armitage écoutait, impuissant. En face de lui, Finn finit par intervenir, remarquant la gêne du rouquin.

« Et sinon, quelqu’un a eu l’idée de demander au principal intéressé ce qu’il voulait ? Non parce qu’à le voir, il n’est pas chaud bouillant votre cupidon, » dit-il en désignant Armitage du menton. Ça n’a pas l’air de vous réjouir de savoir que deux personnes ont flashé sur vous pendant votre petit sommeil.  
-Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ? » Demanda Armitage. « Il n’a jamais été question pour moi que j’ai des sentiments affectueux pour qui que ce soit. Que Rey soit ma sœur, que je doive apprendre à la connaître et que je passe du temps avec elle, d’accord : je peux travailler sur moi, faire des efforts et prendre sur moi. Mais de là à avoir des sentiments amoureux… vous êtes limite en train de me marier à eux alors que je ne les connais pas. Je veux dire : je connais Kylo Ren mais pas Ben Solo ; j’ai parlé un peu à Dameron mais sans plus. Et qui vous dit que je suis homosexuel ? »

Les quatre jeunes femmes baissèrent les yeux. Armitage marquait des points. Rey finit par se gratter le cou avant de se pencher pour parler plus discrètement.

« Mais du coup, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
-Je n’en sais rien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n’ai pas du tout le contrôle.  
-Pilote Orange a six heure, » chuchota subitement la cousine de Connix, assise devant Armitage. A sa droite, il sentit Rose se redresser :  
« Sombre guerrier à midi, camarade. »

Armitage tourna la tête vers les deux directions indiquées. Dameron était entré par une porte dans son dos, accompagné de son droïde et d’un autre pilote alors que Solo venait de la direction opposée, avec le wooki. Armitage se figea. Le pilote riait à gorge déployée à une blague de son collègue. L’ancien jedi passait une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et souriait au co-pilote de son père. Les deux bruns se rejoignirent au niveau du buffet. Armitage continua à les observer, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Okay, les filles : on fait front unis si ces deux-là n’agissent pas en personne civilisée, » souffla Finn alors qu’ils s’approchaient de la table.

Ben et Poe s’installèrent à côté de Rey et de Finn, face à face. Ils échangèrent un regard puis parlèrent en même temps pour saluer Armitage et se réjouir de sa sortie de l’infirmerie. Rey toussa poliment pour leur faire remarquer leur maladresse. Les deux hommes se défièrent alors du regard tandis qu’un silence gêné s’installait autour de la table. Après plusieurs minutes, Armitage leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de se lancer :

« Rey m’a dit que vous m’avez veillé pendant mon coma. Merci. C’était… gentil de vos parts.  
-De rien, c’est normal, » répondit Poe.  
« J’avais pas grand-chose à faire, » se justifia maladroitement Ben, recevant immédiatement un coup de coude de la part de Rey.  
« Au fait, Armitage – on peut vous appelez Armitage ?  
-Oui, je vous en prie.  
-Okay. J’ai encore vos plaques militaires, on avait dit qu’on les détruirait ensembles.  
-C’est vrai. Vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à comment on ferait ? » Demanda poliment Armitage, voyant que les autres ne trouvaient pas comment faire la conversation ou diversion.  
« Oui, j’ai eu quelques idées. Si vous voulez, on peut faire ça ce matin : je n’ai rien de prévu.  
-Oui, pourquoi pas. Kalonia ne veut pas trop que je m’épuise mais ça peut le faire.  
-Cool, je finis mon petit déjeuner et je vous enlève alors ! » s’exclama Poe, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Armitage répondit à son sourire. Il devait avouer que le pilote irradiait de bonheur et de charme lorsqu’il souriait. Peut-être était-il en train de faire une erreur en acceptant de passer du temps avec le pilote mais il devait être sincère avec lui-même : Dameron n’était pas méchant et lui donnait vraiment l’impression de s’intéresser à lui. Et puis, il pouvait bien voir comment ça allait se passer. Ils pouvaient passer un moment agréable, loin de sa chambre à l’infirmerie.

Armitage osa un regard vers Ben. Ce dernier lançait des regards noirs vers le pilote. Il semblait vraiment jaloux de l’attention qu’Armitage lui portait. L’ancien officier du Premier Ordre se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Avait-il eu raison d’accepter de passer du temps seul avec le pilote ? n’avait-il pas mis de l’huile sur le feu entre les deux hommes ? Armitage lança un coup d’œil vers Rey. Leurs regards se captèrent et la jeune femme comprit immédiatement. Elle se redressa avant de se tourner vers le grand brun.

« Au fait Ben, on avait parlé de certaines réparations sur le Faucon. Ça te dit qu’on regarde de plus près les moteurs ?  
-Ouais, les ricochets en hyperespace les ont abîmés et ça m’occupera.  
-Cool. Et j’y penses, Armitage, tu as eu une formation en ingénierie, non ?  
-Tout à fait, pourquoi ? » Demanda l’intéressé alors que le pilote finissait sa dernière tartine de confiture.  
« Si on a besoin, tu pourras nous aider ?  
-Oui, je dois pouvoir me rendre utile.  
-Okay, j’ai fini, » intervint Dameron. « Vous venez ? »

Armitage acquiesça avant de prendre son plateau et de suivre le pilote. Ils déposèrent leurs vaisselles dans des bacs puis sortirent de la cafétéria. Dameron le guida d’abord dans la partie habitation de la base pour qu’il puisse récupérer les plaques métalliques. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de déboucher sur une clairière. C’était un champ de tir d’entraînement. Tout sourire, le pilote ouvrit une caisse d’armes et dévoila plusieurs blaster et fusil d’assaut.

« A Exegol, il paraît que vous avez fait votre petit effet avec ce genre de jouet.  
-Vous aimez vivre dangereusement, Dameron : me confier une de ses merveilles et être seul avec moi ?  
-Je suis une véritable tête brûlée, Armitage, » confirma le pilote, avant de rire. « On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer et utiliser mon prénom ?  
-Je crois qu’il n’y a que Rey que j’ai tutoyé rapidement. Mais je peux faire un effort.  
-Super ! on commence ? » S’exclama Poe avant de se diriger vers l’une des cibles.

Il y fixa les plaques militaires alors qu’Armitage choisissait une arme. Son choix se porta sur un blaster qu’il étudia attentivement. Son système de visé semblait être performant. Satisfait, il se plaça à une dizaine de la cible et leva son arme. Poe le vit faire et s’écarta de la portée du blaster. Le pilote marcha jusqu’à lui et se plaça légèrement derrière lui. Armitage eut un sourire au coin avant de tirer un premier coup. Le faisceau toucha la cible mais effleurèrent les plaques. Armitage grimaça avant de faire un pas en avant. Il ajusta son bras et tira à nouveau. Cette fois, il fit un tir au but et toucha de plein fouet sa cible. Les deux plaques se détachèrent de la cible et volèrent un moment avant de tomber sur le sol.

Les deux hommes allèrent jusqu’à l’endroit où elles étaient retombées. L’une d’elles étaient franchement bien endommagée alors que l’autre n’avait presque rien. Poe voulut la ramasser mais Armitage lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Il pointa son arme à nouveau sur les plaques et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur la gâchette. Poe le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il avait rapidement compris que l’ancien membre du Premier Ordre avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Le blaster finit par s’enrailler et Armitage cessa de tirer. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps alors qu’il lâchait le blaster. Il observa longuement les deux bouts de métal fumant, la mâchoire serrée.

« Armitage, est-ce que ça va ? » s’inquiéta Poe en posant une main sur son épaule.

Une paire de yeux bleus se tourna alors vers lui. Ses pupilles le fixèrent un moment avant de regarder vers le sol terreux. Poe comprit la soudaine détresse d’Armitage et le prit instinctivement dans ses bras. L’ancien général se laissa docilement enlacé, calant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Armitage ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où quelqu’un l’avait enlacé de la sorte. Mais sentir les bras de Poe autour de lui, ses mains lui caressant lentement le dos, ça lui fit un bien fou. Armitage se laissa aller un moment, fermant les yeux et savourant la chaleur du corps contre lui.

Les yeux clos, Armitage sentit Poe légèrement bouger. Puis soudain, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Armitage ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Prenant cela pour un autorisation, Poe poussa un peu plus le baiser avant de faire glisser sa langue entre les lèvres d’Armitage. Cette fois, il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Poe s’écarta légèrement de lui, le lâchant lentement alors qu’Armitage posait ses doigts sur sa bouche.

« Armitage ?  
-Je… je suis désolé… je dois y aller. »

Armitage fit subitement demi-tour et retourna rapidement vers la base, laissant Poe seul sur le champ de tir. Le rouquin se réfugia dans sa chambre. Machinalement, il se mit à ranger et nettoyer le peu qu’il possédait. Il était en train de lisser pour la énième fois les couvertures sur son lit quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Il répondit machinalement et aperçut l’imposante silhouette de Ben Solo se déplacer dans l’entrée de sa chambre.

« Salut.  
-Bonjour.  
-J’ai senti que vous…que tu étais troublé. Ça va ?  
-Oui, ça va, pas de quoi s’inquiéter.  
-Okay. Je voulais aussi te dire qu’on a avancé sur le Faucon mais on coince un peu. Rey pense que tu pourrais nous aider.  
-Je passerais plus tard voir ce vieux coucou, » affirma poliment Armitage.  
« Merci. Tu sais, je me disais… Je pourrais demander à Chewee de me laisser le Faucon. Il parait que mon père voulait me le léguer… du coup, je me disais qu’on pourrait l’utiliser plus tard… si quelqu’un vient nous chercher des noises… on pourrait partir avec, refaire nos vies.  
-Partir refaire nos vies ? » Demanda Armitage. « Je pensais que Rey et ses amis nous protégeraient si quelqu’un demandait à ce qu’on soit jugé et condamné.  
-Ils feront tout pour qu’ils nous arrivent rien mais je crains que ça ne suffise pas. Beaucoup veulent anéantir toute trace du Premier Ordre et de l’Empire. Beaucoup ne veulent pas répéter les erreurs faites il y a trente ans. Je crains qu’un jour, nous devions partir loin d’ici pour sauver nos peaux.  
-Je n’arrive pas à comprendre, » souffla Armitage en s’asseyant sur son lit. « J’ai parlé à Kalonia. Je lui ai confié que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Poe et toi vous aviez du jour au lendemain des sentiments positifs et un attachement pour moi. Elle m’a dit que ce que je percevais comme de la haine de la part de Kylo Ren était sûrement tout le contraire. Avait-elle raison ? »

Ben resta silencieux un moment, figé sur place. Puis il fit un pas en avant, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu’au lit et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus d’Armitage.

« Sincèrement : elle a raison. Tu m’as plus dès l’instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Mais Snoke ne voulait pas que je m’attache à qui que ce soit. Tu as toujours été le seul à me tenir tête, à me ramener sur terre à chaque fois que je montais sur mon piédestal. Je comprends que cette vérité te perturbe. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Peut-être ai-je tord et que Poe gagnera ton cœur avant moi… mais sache que le moment venu, si nous devons fuir : tu auras une place sur le Faucon, je ne partirais pas sans toi. »

Sur ces paroles, Ben tourna des talons et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Au moment, où il allait sortir, Armitage l’appela. Il se leva lentement et se tourna vers lui.

« Kylo Ren était un salaud. Si j’avais pu l’étrangler ou l’éviscérer, je l’aurais fait. Tu es si différent de lui. Je suis perdu, Ben. Le monde dans lequel je vivais n’existe plus. Je dois reconstruire mon identité et ma famille. Poe et toi, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. Laisse-moi du temps, pour savoir où j’en suis dans ma vie, pour savoir si je suis prêt à être avec quelqu’un.  
-D’accord, si tu veux parler ou quoi… ou venir voir le Faucon.  
-Je passerais un peu plus tard.  
-Okay, à plus tard alors. »

Ben allait sortir lorsqu’il entendit Armitage l’interpeller encore une fois. Il se retient de sourire en entendant l’ancien militaire l’appelait par son prénom. Cette fois, il ne tourna que la tête en direction du rouquin. Ce dernier le remercia simplement. Ben hocha la tête puis sortit de la chambre. Il affichait un large sourire lorsqu’il rejoignit Rey et Chewee près du cargo de son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> des kudos, c'est bien  
> des reviews, c'est mieux
> 
> XO


	9. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sérieuses commencent...

L’après-midi commençait, Armitage avait déjeuné avec les infirmiers de la base. Avec eux, il avait pu parler franchement de son état d’esprit actuel, de ses doutes et de ses envies. Une infirmière lui avait fait remarquer qu’il essayait toujours d’analyser chaque situation et de trouver la meilleure suite à venir alors que le commun des mortels prenait juste l’instant comme il venait et faisait avec le reste. Une de ses collègues avait alors surenchéri en lui expliquant qu’il était très intelligent mais que ses super neurones allaient finir par le faire passer à côté de sa vie. Armitage était ressorti perplexe de cette conversation forte intéressante. Il savait que les équipes médicales étaient formées à écouter et conseiller, et qu’il devait prendre en considération ce qu’on lui avait dit pendant ce repas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entama le chemin vers l’air d’atterrissage où tous les vaisseaux étaient en stationnement. En chemin, il heurta un vieux droïde blanc et bleu qu’il reconnut comme le fidèle petit astromécanicien des jumeaux Skywalker. Le droïde bipa. Armitage maîtrisait parfaitement le binaire et haussa un sourcil lorsqu’il comprit que le droïde le trouvait dans la lune. L’ancien général sourit, amusé par son franc parler, avant de s’excuser. Le petit robot se rapprocha alors de lui, presque à lui couper la route et bipa de nouveau. Cette fois, Armitage lâcha un petit rire :

« Enchanté, R2D2 – astromécanicien et expert en Skywalker. En quoi penses-tu m’aider ? » Lui demanda Armitage. Une série de bruit lui répondit. « Tu veux m’aider à comprendre Ben ? Tu sais qu’il faudrait que j’invite le droïde de Dameron à se joindre à toi. » Cette fois, ce fut un sifflement qui lui répondit. « Tu n’es pas très fairplay, R2. »

R2 trépigna sur place, ce qui amusa une nouvelle fois Armitage. Ce dernier s’assit sur une caisse laissée non loin et fut rejoint par le droïde. Ils discutèrent. R2 racontant des anecdotes sur l’enfant qu’avait été Ben. Armitage trouva qu’il avait beaucoup d’humour et un caractère bien trempé. Malgré ses circuits électroniques, R2 tenta de conseiller à plusieurs reprises Armitage sur sa relation avec le fils de Leia et de Han. Mais à chaque fois, l’ancien général lui rappelait qu’il n’était pas en couple avec le grand brun et que ce dernier avait un rival. Finalement, R2 bipa longuement.

« Tu trouves que je me prends trop la tête et que je vais avoir un bug ? » S’étonna Armitage. « Je devrais profiter de chaque instant, avec Ben et Poe ? » Cette fois, Armitage fut presque choqué des paroles du droïde. « Donc selon toi, je devrais prendre la vie comme elle vient, sans chercher à choisir soit l’un soit l’autre. Tu sais qu’on appelle communément cela de la polygamie ? » Interrogea Armitage. « Oh ! de nombreuses civilisations n’y voient pas d’objection…  
-A quoi faire ? » Demanda une voix masculine.

Armitage se tourna et vit Finn et la capitaine, Kaysel, s’approcher. Il soupira avant de leur raconter la façon très originale de voir les choses par R2D2 : laisser Poe et Ben flirter avec lui sans en favoriser l’un plus que l’autre. L’ancienne pilote de TIE rit aux éclats alors que l’ancien stromtrooper lâchait une série de juron, mi choqué mi amusé. Armitage fut surpris par leurs réactions.

« Allons, ce petit droïde a accompagné Anakin Skywalker, son fils puis sa fille et maintenant le petit-fils, il s’y connait et a bien de la suite dans les idées !  
-Ouais mais de là à dire à Hux… pardon, Armitage d’être limite polygame, » souffla Finn.  
« Hé ! Polygame avec deux mecs ultra sexy ! pourquoi se contenter d’un quand on peut en avoir deux ?  
-Capitaine, vous me choquez, » intervint Armitage.  
« N’empêche que vous en faites des envieux. Et au moins, avec cette philosophie, vous vous prendriez moins la tête. Et ça pourrait leur éviter de s’entretuer, surtout qu’ils ont eu une histoire ensemble, non ?  
-Il paraît qu’ils étaient ensembles pendant leur adolescence, » confirma Finn. « Fou amoureux même. Je valide pas l’idée mais s’ils en viennent aux mains, je parierais pas sur mon pote…  
-Donc pour la paix sur la base, je les laisse me tourner au tour sans faire de favoritisme ? » Demanda Armitage.

Le jeune homme fit une mine désolée alors que la jeune femme acquiesçait d’un air très sérieux. Armitage leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu faire au karma pour avoir mérité de vivre désormais avec des gens aussi… ouvert d’esprit. Et puis il se souvint d’avoir légèrement contribuer à la construction d’une arme de destruction massive et d’un programme d’embrigadement. Il soupira avant de se lever de son caisson.

« Parfait, me voilà donc parti pour laisser les deux… « mecs ultra sexy » me faire la cour. J’apprécie le soutien moral que je reçois de votre part.  
-Mais de rien ! » s’amusa la pilote.  
« Bon, allez, je vais allez voir mon prétendant jedi ! » souffla Armitage en faisant quelques pas, suivi par R2.  
« Attendez ! » l’interpella Finn avant de le rejoindre au pas de course. « Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter de faire du mal à Poe. C’est un mec bien et franchement, je sais pas s’il appréciera de vous voir flirter avec Ben… alors du coup, si vous pouviez être clair avec eux et ne pas jouer avec leurs sentiments.  
-Je n’ai aucun intérêt à leur faire du mal, à l’un comme à l’autre. Je serais sincère avec eux et leur laisserais choisir entre ça ou laisser tomber l’idée de… sortir avec moi. »

Finn hocha la tête et le laissa passer.

Armitage arriva près du Faucon Millénium. Il ne l’avait jamais vu de près mais le cargo ressemblait vraiment à une vieille épave qui avait besoin de réparations et d’amélioration. Rey et le wooki travaillaient sous son cockpit. A voir leurs visages fermés, il comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il s’avança prudemment et salua d’un geste sa sœur. Rey s’arrêta et lui sourit.

« Ça va ? » Demanda poliment Armitage.  
« Ouais, juste… Chewee et Ben se sont disputés.  
-Sur un sujet grave ?  
-Ben voudrait récupérer le Faucon. Mais Chewee a refusé. »

Armitage grimaça, comprenant clairement le sujet de la dispute. Il se sentit légèrement coupable à cause de cela.

« Et Ben, il est où ? Je lui avais dit que je passerais passer un peu de temps avec lui, pour discuter…  
-Il est à l’intérieur, sûrement à travailler sur le moteur.  
-D’accord, je vais aller le voir. Merci. »

Rey se remit au travail alors qu’Armitage se dirigea vers la rampe d’accès. R2 le suivait encore. Une fois à l’intérieur, il se retourna et demanda au droïde s’il comptait le suivre encore longtemps. R2 bipa, lui rappelant qu’il connaissait mieux le vaisseau que lui. Armitage roula des yeux avant de laisser le droïde passer devant lui et le guider jusqu’au moteur.

Ben était à genoux devant une grosse machine, il avait retiré son haut à cause de la chaleur dans la pièce. Son corps était luisant de sueur. Armitage l’observa un moment, silencieux, se demandant s’il apprécierait d’avoir un contact physique plus intime avec lui. Il ne pouvait que constater que son corps était musclé et bien plus agréable à regarder que le sien, bien plus svelte et dépourvu de muscle. R2 finit par signaler leur présence en sifflant joyeusement. Ben se tourna vers eux et un large sourire illumina son visage taché d’huile et de crasse. Il lui fit signe de s’approcher :

« Tu es venu !  
-Je l’avais promis.  
-J’étais en train de m’occuper du moteur, il a besoin d’une bonne révision.  
-Je ne suis pas doué en mécanique, je préfère l’électronique, » avoua Armitage tout en s’approchant.  
« Je pourrais te montrer quelques trucs. J’étais en train de remplacer une vieille pièce. »

Armitage acquiesça avant de se placer derrière Ben pour voir ce qu’il faisait. Ben se remit au travail. Il replaça soigneusement une pièce avant de la huiler copieusement. Après quoi, il se redressa et fit craquer sa nuque. Armitage se cala alors contre un coté du moteur.

« Ben, je dois te dire un truc.  
-Je t’écoute.  
-Ce matin, avec Poe, on était dans la jungle et il m’a embrassé.  
-Ah… du coup, lui et toi…  
-Non ! » s’exclama Armitage. « C’est encore plus compliqué. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Parce que je ne sais pas qui choisir entre lui et toi. J’en ai parlé à l’infirmerie et à Kaysel et Finn, et à R2.  
-Et ?  
-Et résultat des courses : pourquoi je devrais forcément faire un choix ? Surtout un choix rapide. Kaysel a même finit par me dire de sortir avec vous deux en même temps pour éviter les jalousies entre vous. Et Finn m’a demandé d’être juste sincère avec vous et de ne pas faire souffrir Poe.  
-Et c’est ce que tu veux ?  
-Franchement, ce que je veux : c’est de ne plus me faire de nœuds au cerveau et profiter de ma vie.  
-Et Poe, il en pense quoi de tout ça ?  
-Je n’en sais rien, c’est à toi que j’en parle en premier. Quand il m’a embrassé, j’ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Toi, qu’est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ? »

Ben ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s’essuya le front avec un bout de son T-shirt noir, mais ça étala plus qu’autre chose la crasse sur sa peau. Il inspira avant de s’asseoir contre le moteur.

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou. Finalement, tu n’as pas l’habitude de tout ça, des gens gentils avec toi, des rapprochements physiques. Mais je crois me souvenir que Poe embrasse plutôt bien…  
-Il doit m’en vouloir.  
-Je pense qu’il ne sait pas clairement ce que tu ressens de tout ça. Parle lui et il comprendra surement. Mais pour en revenir à cette idée de… sortir avec nous deux en même temps, c’est une idée très bizarre mais si c’est ce que tu veux et que ça peut t’aider à tourner la page et faire ta vie. On peut toujours essayer et voir si on le supporte.  
-Donc tu accepterais ça ?  
-Si Poe est d’accord et qu’on se fixe des règles. »

Armitage soupira. Il était soulagé de voir que Ben ne le repoussait pas à cause des idées des autres. Il était même surpris de voir qu’il était ouvert d’esprit et aussi mâture. Ben était loin d’être comme Kylo Ren, qu’Armitage avait toujours vu comme un enfant trop gâté devenu un adolescent ingérable. Ben finit par se relever et marcher jusqu’à Armitage. Ce dernier se redressa à son approche.

« Mais du coup, j’ai un baiser en retard ?  
-Vous ne perdez pas le nord, monsieur Solo, » répondit Armitage, comprenant clairement que Ben réclamé son dû.  
« Si je t’embrasse, vas-tu fuir ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Ben sourit avant de se pencher vers Armitage. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Les doigts graisseux du brun capturèrent son menton alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut d’abord chaste et doux. Puis Armitage sentit la langue de Ben glisser entre ses lèvres, réclamant l’accès à sa bouche. Il fut surpris mais finit par laisser ce petit bout de chair venir jouer avec sa propre langue. Ben prit cela pour un encouragement et l’enlaça fermement, faisant courir ses larges mains dans son dos. Armitage gémit et s’accrocha à ses épaules. Les mains de Ben glissèrent sur ses reins puis vinrent s’arrêter sur ses fesses, qu’il caressa lentement. La langue de Ben menait clairement la danse mais le baiser cessa pour qu’ils puissent reprendre de l’air. Lorsque l’ancien apprenti de Snoke se repencha, il posa cette fois sa bouche dans le cou pâle d’Armitage, qui soupira de bien-être. Avant qu’ils se figent brutalement en entendant les bips de R2 ; ils l’avaient complètement oublié. Ben se recula avant de se tourner vers le droïde.

« R2, sors d’ici ! » ordonna-t-il mais le droïde tourna sur lui-même en poussant des sifflements frénétiques. « R2… ce n’est pas 3PO qu’on va revendre en pièces détachées mais toi, si tu continues ! Ouste ! Va voir Rey ! »

D’un geste de la main, Ben utilisa la Force pour envoyer vers le droïde quelques petits boulots qui trainaient là. L’astromécanicien ne demanda pas plus son reste et glissa vers la sortie. Une fois sûr qu’ils étaient enfin seuls, Ben se retourna vers Armitage et fit une petite moue désolée.

« Est-ce que j’embrasse mieux que Poe ?  
-Première règle : je ne vous compare pas.  
-Okay, » acquiesça Ben, souriant. « Au moins, tu ne fuis pas.  
-C’est pas faux.  
-Oserais-je espérer un peu plus ? » demanda Ben.  
« Un peu plus ?  
-Tu me fais confiance ? »

Armitage se mordit la lèvre avant d’hocher la tête. Ben lui offrit un large sourire avant de faire courir le dos de sa main sur sa joue jusqu’à son ventre. Là, ses doigts défirent lentement l’attache du pantalon que portait Armitage puis ils le firent glisser doucement jusqu’à ses genoux. Le roux déglutit alors que les mains de Ben s’attaquaient à son sous-vêtement. Ben réprima un rire à la découverte du slip gris que portait l’ancien officier. Mais tout comme son pantalon, il le fit glisser sur ses jambes fines. Une fois fait, il se mit à genoux devant Armitage.

« Tu me fais toujours confiance ?  
-Oui.  
-Dis-moi si tu veux que je m’arrête, je le ferais. »

Armitage acquiesça de nouveau. Sa main droite attrapa délicatement le sexe d’Armitage et commença à le caresser lentement. Armitage soupira. La gêne et sa pudeur laissèrent rapidement place à une sensation agréable. Ben jouait avec ses doigts habiles mais aussi son souffle. Armitage sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues alors que son sexe répondait à ces stimuli. La prise des doigts de Ben autour de son sexe se fit un peu plus serrée alors qu’ils allaient et venaient autour de son pénis. Ben leva alors ses yeux noirs vers le visage d’Armitage puis ouvrit la bouche. L’ancien général le vit se pencher ainsi vers son entrejambe et glisser son sexe dans sa bouche. Il gémit.

Ben fit rouler sa langue sur le sexe durci d’Armitage. Il n’avait pas fait cela depuis un moment mais il apprécia de voir son ancien rival au sein du Premier Ordre se laisser aller à ses caresses. Les doigts d’Armitage vinrent se perdre dans ses mèches sombres alors que sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Ben s’appliqua à donner un maximum de plaisir à Armitage, utilisant sa langue et ses doigts au mieux. Il sentit son amant se tendre, arquant son dos vers l’arrière et gémissant plus fort. Ses sucions se firent alors plus fortes et ses vas et vient plus rapides. Armitage répéta son prénom à plusieurs reprises et puis un premier jet amer se déversa dans sa bouche. Ben s’arrêta, accueillant dans sa bouche la semence d’Armitage, avant de l’avaler lentement. Il s’essuya la bouche et rhabilla Armitage avant de se relever. Les jambes tremblantes, Armitage prit appuie sur lui alors qu’il l’enlaçait à nouveau.

« Tu n’as toujours pas de préférence ?  
-Et dire que tu ne voulais pas me brusquer ce matin…  
-Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que Poe allait t’embrasser. C’était ton premier baiser ?  
-Serais-tu jaloux ? » questionna Armitage.  
« Je suis au moins le premier à t’avoir…  
-Oui. » Ben se mit à rire, assez fier de lui. « Tu sais que si je lui parle, je vais devoir lui raconter.  
-J’ai hâte de voir sa tête !  
-Un gamin, tu n’es qu’un gamin, Ben Solo.  
-Mais tu m’aimes quand même un peu ?  
-Rendez-moi Kylo Ren ! » se plaignit Armitage en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il semblerait que mon Armitage soit une chaudière...


	10. chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage passe du temps avec Poe...

Armitage et Ben restèrent ensembles toute l’après-midi. Ils ne virent pas vraiment les heures passées. Ben montra tout l’intérieur du Faucon Millénium à son nouvel amant, chaque recoin semblait recelait d’anecdote sur la famille du grand brun. Armitage écouta, souriant parfois ; il appréciait de plus en plus la personnalité de Ben, complètement différente de ce que lui avait habitué Kylo Ren. Ben parla aussi mécanique et technologie. Le Faucon Millénium était littéralement un vieux coucou qui avait un besoin urgent d’être réparé et rénové. Le grand brun demanda de nombreuses fois l’avis d’Armitage sur ce qu’il souhaitait comme amélioration. Etrangement, Rey, R2D2 et le wookie ne vinrent pas les déranger.

A la nuit tombée, ils quittèrent le vieux cargo et découvrirent que la base était en ébullition. On avait disposé à de nombreux endroits des lampions et tout le monde se dirigeait vers un même endroit. Surpris, Ben et Armitage les suivirent. Dans la petite foule, ils retrouvèrent Connix qui leur expliqua que Poe et Finn avaient organisé une fête à la dernière minute. Tout le monde se réunit finalement dans une clairière, proche du centre de la base. On y avait installé des tables et des chaises, plusieurs feux de bois où de la nourriture cuisait, quelques résistants mélomanes improvisaient des musiques populaires.

« C’est ce qu’ils appellent « à la dernière minute » ? Demanda Armitage, incrédule, faisant rire Ben.  
« Tout ne connaît pas les pouvoirs magiques que peut avoir Poe quand il s’agit de faire la fête. Allons voir tout le monde, ils sont là-bas, » pointa Ben en tirant Armitage à travers la foule de danseurs.

Rey et Finn riaient à une table alors que Poe sirotait un verre au liquide rosé. Ben les salua avant de s’asseoir mais Armitage remarqua rapidement que derrière l’organisation de cette fête et son verre, le pilote ne semblait pas dans son assiette. L’ancien officier s’accouda alors sur la table et se pencha en avant pour lui demander discrètement s’il allait bien. Il reçut en retour un regard noir :

« Si je vais bien ? Tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou lorsque je t’ai embrassé ce matin mais tu as passé l’après-midi entière avec Ben, que tu n’as pas fui lorsqu’il t’a embrassé.  
-Poe, je suis désolé. Ce matin, j’ai paniqué et je…  
-Tu as paniqué ? » Le coupa le petit brun. « Sérieusement, tu as paniqué avec moi mais pas avec le mec qui était la machine à tuer du Premier Ordre ? et je suppose que vous n’avez pas fait que vous embrassez. »

Poe allait se lever lorsqu’Armitage lui attrapa le bras et le força à rester à sa place. Le pilote grimaça en sentant la poigne ferme de l’ancien général.

« Tu me fais mal.  
-Je te lâche si tu restes assis et que tu écoutes ce que j’ai à dire. Ben a accepté mon marché, à toi de voir si tu veux également le faire.  
-De quoi tu parles ? » Questionna Poe en se rasseyant.  
« Je n’ai pas envie de choisir entre le gentil pilote ou le méchant en quête de rédemption. Je veux profiter de ce que vous pouvez chacun m’apporter. Je ne veux pas avoir de préférence. Est-ce que tu comprends ?  
-Est-ce que c’est une proposition de couple à trois ?  
-Il paraît que vous avez déjà été en couple, ça serait l’idéal pour que je ne me sente pas comme un enfant partagé par deux parents séparés. Mais je ne sais pas si vous serez capables de communiquer assez pour vous entendre à nouveau. Non, ce que je veux c’est passer du temps avec toi et avec Ben, sans vous comparer, sans qu’il y ait une compétition entre vous.  
-Et t’as dit oui ? » Demanda Poe en jetant un coup d’œil vers Ben.  
« C’est clair qu’avec toi, j’ai merdé et je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à me pardonner. Mais oui, je veux Armitage, qu’importe ce qu’il m’en coute et si c’est ce qu’il veut alors pourquoi pas, » répondit Ben en haussant les épaules. « On était bien ensembles malgré les galères. Je te connais, Poe. Je sais que tu pourrais faire beaucoup de bien dans la vie d’Armitage. Et le bonheur qu’on a eu, même adolescents, je le lui souhaite. Essayons au moins. »

Armitage continua de fixer Poe, même si les paroles de Ben le touchaient. Le grand brun semblait vraiment s’être épris de lui. En face de lui, Poe se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, ne soutenant plus le regard bleuté d’Armitage ni celui, ténébreux, de Ben. Pendant un instant, un lourd silence s’installe autour de la table, même Finn et Rey ont cessé de plaisanter pour observer les trois hommes. Poe finit par lever son verre et le but d’une traite avant de tourner son regard vers Armitage.

« Donc ton marché, c’est qu’on sorte ensembles mais que tu te tapes aussi Ben ?  
-Ne le prend pas aussi mal, Poe, » intervint alors Finn. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu t’en rends pas compte mais on a tous remarqué qu’il est pris entre deux feux. Et puis, je crois que Ben essayes de s’excuser. Peut-être que vous pourriez d’abord parler, tous les deux, genre seul à seul. Tout le monde dit que vous étiez fous amoureux et très heureux ensembles. Palpatine l’a manipulé du début à la fin, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement.  
-Oui, réglez déjà vos comptes et mettez-vous d’accord sur ce que vous ressentez tous les deux pour Armitage, » proposa à son tour Rey. « Armitage a des sentiments pour chacun d’entre vous. »

Poe soupira avant de se lever subitement. Il contourna la table puis attrapa le bras d’Armitage pour qu’il se lève.

« Danse avec moi.  
-Je ne sais pas danser, » protesta Armitage.  
« Je vais t’apprendre. »

Poe força Armitage à se lever et à le suivre sur la piste de danse. Il joua des coudes pour les placer au centre de cette dernière. Armitage lança des regards autour d’eux, il n’était franchement pas à l’aise avec ce genre de musique ni avec tous ces corps qui se mouvaient. Il ne vit pas Poe lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers Ben. Son regard était fixé sur les hanches de pilote qui s’étaient mises à bouger au même rythme que la musique. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans son déhancher. Durant plusieurs minutes, Poe laissa Armitage le contemplait. Puis il se rapprocha de lui et passa une main sur sa hanche, obligeant par leur promiscuité, Armitage à suivre ses pas de danses.

« Alors, maintenant je peux savoir ce qu’il t’a fait ? » demanda subitement Poe, tout en continuant à se déhancher contre le corps de l’ancien général.  
« Pardon ?  
-Je suppose que vous n’avez pas fait que parler du Faucon Millénium.  
-Non, c’est vrai, » avoua Armitage.  
« Donc, vas-y : il s’est passé quoi au juste ?  
-On s’est embrassé.  
-Et tu n’as pas fui.  
-Non, ce matin tu m’as pris au dépourvu. Je suis désolé.  
-Et quoi, il n’a pas fait que t’embrasser, si ?  
-Non. Il m’a… il m’a procuré une fellation. »

Un silence s’installa entre eux, même si Poe continuait de danser autour d’Armitage. Le pilote tourna sur lui-même et vint se positionner dos à lui, tout en continuant à le coller. Ses fesses vinrent se caler contre son bassin. D’un mouvement de hanches prononcé, Poe obligea Armitage à suivre son déhanché. Le général de la Résistance était clairement en train de faire du « rentre dedans » à celui du Premier Ordre, tout en continuant de fixer du regard son ancien amant. Ben les observer, la mâchoire visiblement serrée.

« Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, il finira par te faire du mal.  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu as un passif avec lui.  
-Non, je dis simplement la vérité. Il est capable de faire beaucoup de mal aux gens qui tiennent à lui.  
-On dirait que tu confonds Ben et Kylo Ren. Crois-moi, je connais Kylo Ren et ce n’est pas le Ben qui est assis là-bas. Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ce que tu lui reproches ? »

Poe eut un ricanement moqueur avant de faire volte-face. Il attrapa les mains d’Armitage et les plaça sur ses hanches avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Il tira légèrement sur la nuque du roux pour venir l’embrasser. Armitage le laissa faire, soufflant de bien être en sentant sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche. Le baiser dura jusqu’à ce que Poe se recula d’un pas. Armitage eu subitement froid. Devant lui, Poe se remit à danser.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Alors viens, passe la nuit avec moi.  
-C’est du chantage ?  
-Prend le comme tu veux, » répondit Poe, un sourire narquois pour le défier aux lèvres.

Armitage se mordit la lèvre. La proposition de Poe était plus que tentante. D’une part, il voulait vraiment comprendre l’animosité que le pilote avait envers l’ancien jedi. Et d’une autre part, en dansant ainsi, Poe était vraiment désirable. L’ancien officier finit par acquiescer et faire un pas vers lui. Poe se mit à rire en lui prenant la main et en le tirant hors de la piste de danse. Une fois loin de la foule, Poe se mit à trottiner, obligeant Armitage à accélérer le pas. Il le guida dans une partie de la base qu’il ne connaissait pas. Puis Poe finit par pousser une porte et ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre assez spacieuse.

Armitage fit quelques pas à l’intérieur. Il y régnait un désordre ambiant spécial, ce genre de désordre nonchalant qui donne un certain charme à une pièce. Le droïde de Poe était immobile dans un coin de la chambre, tranquillement posé sur une base d’alimentation pour être rechargé. Poe passa à côté d’Armitage et s’arrêta devant une armoire, qu’il ouvrit pour sortir une bouteille de whisky. Il la découcha et bu quelques gorgées à même le goulot avant de la tendre à Armitage, qui l’imita aussitôt.

« Mets-toi à l’aise, si tu veux, » lui proposa Poe.  
« Pas tant que tu ne m’as pas dit.  
-Donc la douloureuse en premier ?  
-J’essaye juste de mieux te comprendre.  
-Okay, tu gagnes, » répondit le pilote en lui reprenant la bouteille des mains.

Il but encore de l’alcool, tout en se déplaçant sur le lit. Il posa la bouteille sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de chevet puis il commença à se déshabiller lentement.

« Ben a fui le temple Jedi, soit disant parce que Luke Skywalker a eu l’idée de le supprimer. Nous étions ensembles depuis un moment alors je savais où il pouvait se réfugier. Nous avions l’habitude de nous retrouver sur cette petite lune, en secret. J’y suis allé et il était là, avec sept mecs habillés tout en noir et des casques.  
-Les chevaliers de Ren.  
-Ouais. J’ai essayé de discuter avec lui, de le raisonner, » raconta Poe alors qu’il enlevait son tee-shirt. Armitage vit alors une vilaine cicatrice ronde sous sa clavicule. « Il ne m’a pas écouté et l’un des gars a commencé à s’impatienter. Il lui a ordonné de se débarrasser de moi.  
-Poe…  
-Mon premier vrai amour, le garçon que j’aimais depuis trois ans m’a tabassé et à utiliser la Force sur moi comme si j’étais une poupée de chiffon. Tu vois, ça ? » demanda le pilote en désignant sa cicatrice. « Voilà son ultime preuve d’amour : la lame de son sabre planté dans mon épaule, brulant ma chair. Il m’a laissé pour mort, avec des os brisés et des plaies sanglantes si BB8 ne m’avait pas tiré jusqu’à mon vaisseau et appelé les secours, je serais mort.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Non, ne le sois pas. Ça m’a appris qu’on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Ben. Tu vois, il est capable de battre son petit ami et de tuer son père, il n’est pas quelqu’un de bien. »

Armitage ne dit rien alors que Poe finissait de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, le pilote se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se redresser sur les coudes pour regarder le roux. Armitage soupira puis se rapprocha du lit. Poe tendit la main et attrapa son pantalon. Il tira pour se redresser, Armitage tomba à genoux sur le matelas, ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de Poe. Le pilote passa ses mains sous son haut et l’aide à s’en défaire. Une fois torse nu, Armitage sentit la bouche de Poe venir se poser sur sa peau. Le pilote l’embrassa sur les côtes puis remonta jusqu’à l’un de ses tétons qu’il prit entre ses lèvres.

« Poe, est-ce que tu sais que Ben, depuis qu’il est enfant, a été manipulé par Palpatine ? Il entendait des voix.  
-Ouais, il m’en parlait de temps en temps, » avoua Poe, avant de revenir sur la poitrine d’Armitage.  
-Tu ne penses pas qu’il était fragile et qu’il n’avait peut-être pas vraiment le choix face aux chevaliers de Ren ?  
-Pourquoi le défends-tu ? » demanda à son tour Poe, en défaisant la ceinture d’Armitage.  
« Parce que tu étais expert en Ben Solo. Mais moi, je suis hautement qualifié en Kylo Ren. Ren était un monstre. Il t’aurait tué, c’est certain. Mais la personne que tu as eue en face de toi t’a laissé en vie, mal au point mais en vie. Quand tu étais sur le Finalizer, je lui avais dit de te tuer dès que tu ne lui étais plus utile. Mais il t’a laissé en vie. Moi, je crois qu’à ce moment-là et aussi sur cette lune, entre lui et toi, le peu de lumière qui l’influençait c’est peut-être souvenu de l’amour qu’il avait pour toi. Promets-moi que tu lui parleras de ça. »

Poe fit un bruit d’acceptation, tout en continuant à s’attaquer à la peau pâle d’Armitage. Ses mains caressèrent les flancs du rouquin puis glissèrent vers ses hanches. Il les agrippa avant de donner un coup de bassin pour se retrouver au-dessus du corps allongé de l’ancien officier. Ils s’embrassèrent tandis que leurs mains délestèrent Armitage de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Poe fit alors pleuvoir sur la peau blanche du roux une salve de baisers et de caresses. Armitage se cambra. Cela fit doucement rire Poe qui remonta capturer sa bouche.

« Kriff, tu sais que tu es magnifique ? » lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.  
« Je suis maigre et pâle…  
-Nope, tu as une peau de porcelaine et tu es svelte, nuance.  
-Et toi, tu es bien charmeur.  
-De quoi tu as envie ? » questionna Poe en se calant sur le côté.

Armitage se pinça les lèvres avant de revenir au-dessus de Poe. Il l’embrassa puis se laissa glisser vers le bas ventre du pilote. Il lui embrassa le ventre avant de prendre dans sa main le pénis devant lui. Curieux d’une telle audace pour un vierge, Poe se redressa et observa Armitage le caresser de bas en haut.

« Je te veux en moi... Mais je veux d’abord te donner du plaisir.  
-Chéri, c’est moi qui ai appris à cet idiot de Ben l’art de la fellation.  
-Voyons si tu as eu un bon élève, alors. »

Poe se mit à rire mais il hoqueta aussitôt lorsqu’Armitage le prit en bouche. L’ancien officier du Premier Ordre avait très bien retenu ce que Ben avait fait quelques heures plus tôt sur lui et il recopia les mêmes gestes. Ses lèvres se refermèrent autour du sexe dur de Poe alors qu’il faisait comme s’il voulait l’aspirer. Ses doigts serraient fermement la base du pénis et allaient dans un mouvement de vas et viens fluides. Sur le lit, Poe se mit à gémir doucement et à haleter. L’une de ses mains agrippa les draps de son lit alors que l’autre venait se perdre dans la chevelure rousse et fine d’Armitage.

« Kriff… Je hais Ben… »

Armitage releva un instant la tête et rit de bon cœur à l’aveu dissimulé du pilote :

« Donc tu as eu un bon élève ?  
-Oh, tais-toi.  
-A vos ordres, mon général. »

Armitage reprit Poe en bouche. Le pilote jura à nouveau en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. La langue de l’ancien officier glissait habilement sur sa hampe alors que ses longs doigts fins venaient s’activer contre ses bourses. Poe ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement les sensations que cela lui procurait. Petit à petit, il sentit une vague de chaleur dans le bas de ses reins et de son ventre. Caressant les cheveux doux de son amant, il lui dit dans un murmure qu’il allait bientôt venir. Les yeux bleus d’Armitage se levèrent vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Poe ne se rende compte que les sucions du roux se faisaient de plus en plus vigoureuses. Le pilote jouit dans un long soupire de plaisir, son bassin se leva pour aller au plus profond de la gorge d’Armitage. Ce dernier avala lentement la semence de Poe. Il apprécia sa légère amertume.

Les deux amants échangèrent un long baiser. Allongé sur le dos, Armitage appréciait les douces caresses de Poe. Le pilote ne voulait pas brusquer l’ancien général. Même s’il disait vouloir passer le cap, Poe voulait que sa première fois ne soit pas gâchée ni trop rapide. Pourtant, il finit par demander à Armitage de se mettre sur le ventre et de fermer les yeux. Le roux lui lança un regard interrogateur mais l’excitation prit le dessus et il obéit sans un mot. Poe quitta alors le lit. La vue du corps blanc d’Armitage sur ses draps foncés était lubrique, un véritable appel à la luxure. Il tira une caisse hors de sous le lit et l’ouvrit. Il en sortit plusieurs objets qu’il déposa sur le lit, à quelques dizaines de centimètres du pied d’Armitage.

« Garde les yeux fermés, Armi.  
-D’accord, » accepta le roux dans un murmure.  
« Fais-moi confiance. »

Poe remonta sur le lit et s’installa à genoux près du bassin d’Armitage. Il attrapa ensuite un premier objet, un flacon au liquide ambré. Il le déboucha et aussitôt un parfum fleuri et agréable embauma la pièce. Il en déversa quelques gouttes sur les fesses rebondies d’Armitage. Ce dernier sursauta mais garda les yeux fermés. Poe sourit avant de poser ses mains sur le liquide et commençait un massage circulaire. Armitage soupira d’aise. Mais bientôt les mains de Poe se mirent également à glisser vers l’intérieur des deux lobes de ses fesses alors que le liquide devenait chaud sur sa peau. Armitage gémit, mais lui-même ne savait si c’était de bien-être ou de désir. Les doigts de Poe effleurèrent son intimité. Il tressaillit.

« Tu me dis si finalement tu ne veux plus.  
-Chut, » souffla Armitage. « Continue, c’est bon. »

Poe sourit avant de retirer ses mains. Il les essuya sur une serviette qu’il avait sortie puis il attrapa un autre flacon, blanc cette fois-ci. Au lieu d’en verser le contenu sur la peau d’Armitage, il s’en mit une noisette sur les doigts de sa main droite. Puis il les frictionna.

« Ecarte les jambes, » demanda-t-il. Armitage lui obéit docilement. « Avec tes mains, écartes tes fesses. Et ne bouge plus. »

Il vit Armitage froncer les sourcils mais une fois encore il obéit. Poe se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, est-ce que son amant se rendait compte du pouvoir sexuel qu’il dégageait ? Surement pas mais Poe se jura de lui en faire prendre conscience le plus rapidement possible. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois le flacon blanc et en laissa échapper une giclée sur l’intimité dévoilée d’Armitage. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise. Le premier produit chauffait encore sa peau et contrasté fortement avec la matière froide et gélatineuse du nouveau. Poe ne lui laissa pas de répit pour s’y habituer. Déjà ses doigts lubrifiés venaient glisser sur son anneau de chair, dont ils dessinèrent le contour.

« Tu ne t’es jamais touché ? » questionna Poe. « Tu ne t’es jamais mis des doigts ?  
-Je n’ai même jamais pensé que j’aurais un jour un rapport sexuel.  
-Je vais glisser mes doigts en toi, pour t’élargir un peu. Ensuite, je prendrais un de mes jouets. Tu me supplieras de le retirer pour te prendre moi-même.  
-Je suis tout à toi, Poe. »

Il n’en fut pas plus pour le pilote. Son index glissa entre l’anneau de chair d’Armitage. Il était serré et chaud. Poe attendit un instant avant de le bouger et de l’enfoncer un peu plus avant de le retirer légèrement. Sur le lit, Armitage souffla pour s’habituer à cette présence. Lorsque Poe introduisit en deuxième doigts, il vit les mains de l’ancien officier agripper plus fermement les lobes de ses fesses. Poe enchaina les vas et viens et les mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer. Mais il attendit de voir qu’Armitage y prenait du plaisir et commençait à s’impatienter pour retirer ses doigts et attraper le vibromasseur qu’il avait choisi. L’intimité d’Armitage était assez lubrifier pour poser directement l’objet contre elle et le pousser légèrement pour que son extrémité le pénètre un peu.

Armitage jura avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Poe se retenu de rire alors que son doigt glissait sur l’interrupteur du vibromasseur. Il appuya. Ce fut alors comme recevoir une décharge électrique pour l’ancien général. Ses mains lâchèrent ses fesses et vinrent agripper les draps alors qu’il ouvrait les yeux, en poussant une série de jurons.

« Je t’ai demandé de garder les yeux fermés et de ne pas bouger, » le réprimanda Poe en poussant un peu plus le jouet sexuel à l’intérieur de lui. « Tu es un vilain garçon, Armi.  
-Kriff, Poe… je… Han ! » cria Armitage alors que le vibromasseur entrait totalement en lui, guidé par la main de Poe.  
« Tu aimes ?  
-Bordel, oui…  
-Et là ? » demanda Poe en commençant un lent vas et viens.

Armitage acquiesça alors qu’il se mordait une nouvelle fois la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

« Dis-moi, dans quelle position tu imagines pour que je te prenne ?  
-Je ne sais pas…  
-A quatre pattes ?  
-Non…  
-Tu veux me chevaucher ? » questionna Poe mais Armitage refusa d’un mouvement de tête.  
« Je veux te sentir contre moi, ta chaleur sur ma peau…  
-Tu veux ça maintenant ? » demanda à nouveau Poe, en accélérant les mouvements du jouet. Armitage acquiesça encore. « Demande-moi gentiment alors. » Armitage sourit avant de se redresser sur les coudes.  
« Général Dameron, laissez ce jouet en silicone et venez le remplacer par votre adorable sexe. »

Poe rit doucement avant de retirer le jouet des fesses d’Armitage. Il lubrifia son sexe puis vint se positionner au-dessus de lui. L’ancien général était suffisamment préparé lorsqu’il présenta son gland contre son anneau de chair. Il poussa doucement. Sous lui, Armitage gémit mais l’encouragea en attrapant l’une de ses hanches et en la tirant vers lui. Poe y alla lentement mais il finit par se glisser entièrement à l’intérieur d’Armitage. Il se coucha alors délicatement sur le dos du roux et lui embrassa le cou, avant de les faire basculer sur le côté.

« Ça va ?  
-Oui. C’est… étrange. Mais je vais bien.  
-Détends-toi, Armi, » chuchota Poe avant de faire glisser sa main sur le ventre plat de son amant.

Sa main alla jusqu’au sexe dur d’Armitage, qu’elle attrapa puis caressa doucement. Armitage soupira d’aise. Lentement, Poe se mit à bouger derrière lui. Il le sentit aller et venir en lui. Il sourit en pensant que leurs corps s’emboîtaient très bien, au point de sembler vouloir fusionner. Armitage ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisir que Poe lui prodiguait. Il aimait lorsque le pilote lui embrassait la nuque, et même lorsqu’il le mordait doucement à l’épaule. Sa jouissance fut pour lui comme un feu d’artifice.

Epuisé, il resta allongé sur le lit alors que Poe gagnait sa petite salle d’eau pour récupérer de quoi les nettoyer. Il afficha un sourire béat quand son amant passa entre ses fesses un gant humide. Puis il profita que Poe ait le dos tourné pour se glisser dans les draps. Le petit brun sourit en apercevant une simple touffe de cheveux roux dépasser.

« Tu vas quand même me laisser un peu de place ?  
-Général, vous devriez commander un lit double…  
-Et ne pas pouvoir me coller contre toi ? Hors de question ! » s’exclama joyeusement Poe en le rejoignant. Armitage sortit son visage des draps :  
« Je vois d’ici la presse à scandale de Coruscant : « Le général Dameron de la Résistance abuse du corps d’Armitage Hux, général déchu du Premier Ordre ».  
-Et tu t’en plaindrais ?  
-Oui, auprès de Ben pour avoir un câlin… »

Armitage couina subitement en sentant Poe lui pinçait le flan. Tous les deux se mirent à rire alors que le pilote se lovait contre l’ancien officier.

« Tu sais que je vais fanfaronner devant lui demain matin ?  
-Et ça rejoindra ce que je lui ai dit : vous êtes deux enfants…  
-Oh ! Je pourrais t’appeler « papa » ?  
-Kriff, ça serait glauque… »

Poe sourit avant de poser sa tête sur l’épaule d’Armitage. Après un moment de silence, il comprit au rythme cardiaque de ce dernier et à sa respiration qu’il s’était endormi. Il lui embrassa doucement la peau.

« Bonne nuit, chéri. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les kudos c'est bien, les commentaires c'est mieux.
> 
> Je pense être à la moitié de l'histoire, les emmerdes arrivent au chapitre 12!
> 
> j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant.


	11. chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe est un grand enfant qui adore se chamailler avec Ben.
> 
> début des vrais emmerdes, chapitre 14!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux confinement à tous!  
> moi, je crois que je vais devenir dingue à être enfermée avec mon petit monstre. heureusement qu'à son âge, il y a encore une sieste obligatoire dans l'après-midi pour écrire un peu!
> 
> n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!
> 
> des bisous les gens!

Le lendemain matin, Armitage se réveilla en entendant BB8 et Poe discutaient discrètement. Il se redressa et étira ses bras et son dos. Le pilote lui adressa un sourire lorsqu’il l’apercevra. Il caressa la tête arrondie de son droïde puis le rejoignit sur le lit. Armitage l’observa s’asseoir sur le matelas puis quémander un baiser. Ce qu’il lui donna.

« Salut.  
-Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Bientôt neuf heures. Tu t’habilles et on va manger ?  
-Kriff, si tard ? » Demanda le roux, qui n’avait pas l’habitude de dormir autant. Poe hocha la tête. « J’aimerais passer à l’infirmerie pour me changer.  
-Okay, BB8 : tu peux aller les prévenir pour qu’ils nous gardent deux plateaux ? »

L’astromécanicien bipa avant de sortir de la chambre. Armitage sortit du lit, totalement nu. Il marcha quelques pas pour attraper ses affaires. Poe en profita pour caresser sa peau et l’embrasser.

« Poe…  
-Je ne me lasserais pas de ta peau.  
-Tu vas me retarder, je pensais que tu voulais qu’on aille manger.  
-Je peux aussi avoir faim de toi, non ? » Demanda le pilote en le tirant vers lui.

Armitage, ayant à peine enfilé son pantalon, faillit trébucher en arrivant près de Poe, toujours assis sur le lit. Le petit brun en profita pour enlacer son ventre et poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Armitage le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir mettre son haut.

« Allons-y sinon on mangera froid. Et je hais le café froid.  
-On peut pas se prendre dix minutes ?  
-Il nous faudrait plus de dix minutes, et tu le sais. »

Poe tenta une petite moue triste mais Armitage s’éloigna de lit et se chaussa. Poe finit par soupirer et le rejoindre sur le pas de la porte. Ils s’embrassèrent avant de sortir dans le couloir. Ils croisèrent peu de monde jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Poe expliqua à Armitage qu’il avait décrété une journée de repos pour que tous se remettent de la soirée et profite de leur temps libre.

« Organa peut être fière de toi, Poe. Je n’aurais moi-même pas misé sur toi pour prendre sa relève. Le pilote tête brûlée qui se révèle être un bon général.  
-Tu sais, des fois, j’aimerais qu’elle soit là pour me guider. Je n’arrête pas de me demander quelle décision elle aurait pris à ma place. Je ne suis pas elle, Armi. Moi, je suis juste un pilote, je ne pourrais jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Je n’ai jamais voulu ce rôle, je n’étais pas prêt et je ne sais pas si je le suis maintenant, » se confia Poe. Mais Armitage lui prit lentement le bras et l’attira un peu plus contre lui.  
« Je l’ai rencontré, une fois. C’était il y a longtemps, j’étais lieutenant. Elle n’a jamais dû faire attention à moi, le Premier Ordre n’était qu’une petite organisation aux yeux de la République. Mais moi, je l’ai observé et écouté attentivement. Tu sais ce qu’elle aurait pu dire à t’entendre ?  
-Non…  
\- « L’auto-dévalorisation ne vous convient pas, Dameron ». Voilà ce qu’elle aurait dit. Si elle t’a choisi, c’est parce qu’elle croyait en toi. Personnellement, j’ai plus de doute sur la capacité de Finn a commandé qu’en la tienne. »

Armitage afficha un large sourire. Poe leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui donner un petit coup d’épaule pour le punir d’avoir plaisanter sur son ami. Les deux amants rirent en arrivant à l’infirmerie. Ils furent accueillis par la major Kalonia.

« Ah, notre patient est de retour ! Qui vous a donné l’autorisation de découcher, jeune homme ?  
-Major, je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiété par mon absence. J’aurais dû vous prévenir.  
-Je plaisante, Armitage. Je pense qu’il est temps pour vous de prendre votre envol et d’avoir votre propre chambre, ou bien d’aller dans celle d’un autre, » s’amusa la médecin.  
« Il semblerait que Poe et Ben ne soient pas prêts pour une collocation, malheureusement.  
-Poe vous trouvera bien, dans ce cas, une chambre proche de la sienne. »

Armitage et Poe sourirent alors que Kalonia retournait à ses occupations. Le pilote resta dans l’encadrement de la porte alors que l’ancien officier regroupait rapidement le peu d’affaire qu’il possédait depuis son arrivée à la base. Ils allaient sortir de la chambre lorsqu’ils entendirent des cris. En tournant la tête vers l’entrée de l’infirmerie, ils virent une des pilotes, Jessica Pavia, se précipiter vers l’équipe médicale, en appelant à l’aide. Poe accourut, suivi de près par Armitage.

« Jess, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Poe ?! C’est Karé ! elle menace de sauter du toit d’un vieux hangar. »

Il n’en fut pas plus pour que tous se précipitent hors de l’infirmerie. Une petite foule s’était massée au pied d’un échafaudage branlant qui servait pour rénover le toit et un mur d’un bâtiment désaffecté. En arrivant sur place, Armitage aperçu la silhouette d’une femme blonde, debout au bord du toit. Poe accéléra pour monter à l’échafaudage. Armitage essaya de le rattraper, passa devant Ben qui observait la scène au milieu de la foule.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à monter jusqu’au toit. L’échafaudage n’était pas sûr et tremblait à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Ils arrivèrent à vingt mètre de la pilote. Poe l’appela, la suppliant de s’éloigner du bord. Armitage préféra rester légèrement en retrait. De là où il se tenait, il écouta la conversation entre la femme et Poe. Il en comprit qu’elle avait perdu un être cher, son mari, lors de la bataille d’Exegol. Le général tenta de la raisonner mais elle s’énerva encore plus contre lui, lui reprochant de coucher avec l’ennemi. Armitage encaissa l’insulte et le reproche. Il pouvait comprendre sa colère et sa douleur.

Poe allait faire un pas vers elle lorsqu’elle décida de lui tourner le dos. Le pilote et son amant crièrent en voyant son corps tomber en avant, dans le vide. Armitage fut plus rapide que Poe. Il réussit à attraper le corps du brun et à le plaquer au sol, l’enlaçant fermement alors que Poe se débattait.

« Non… Non… ne regardes pas en bas… ça ne servirait à rien, Poe.  
-Karé…  
-Ça va aller, Poe. Tu m’entends ? » Poe hocha lentement la tête. « Ne bouge pas d’ici, d’accord ? Je vais y aller. »

Armitage desserra lentement son étreinte puis se releva. Poe resta docilement au même endroit mais fixait l’endroit où se trouvait plus tôt son amie. Armitage marcha jusqu’au bord du toit puis se pencha pour observer ce qu’il se passait en contre bas. Il trouvait étrange que la foule soit aussi silencieuse. Son souffle se coupa alors qu’il découvrait ce qu’il se passait plus bas. La pilote blonde lévitait littéralement dans les airs, son corps figé. Armitage déglutit avant de chercher une explication. Qu’il trouva en voyant Ben hors de la foule, la main levée et dirigée vers elle.

« Poe, viens voir, » appela Armitage, incrédule. Le pilote mis du temps à arriver jusqu’à lui. Mais il jura en découvrant la scène. « Descendons avant qu’il la libère. »

Poe acquiesça. Ils se dépêchèrent de redescendre l’échafaudage. Poe courut jusqu’à son amie, qu’il réceptionna avec Jessica Pavia. Karé se débattit, insultant Ben au passage. Ce dernier s’approcha avec précaution, Armitage à ses côtés. Poe et Jessica tentaient de la maintenir tranquille alors que l’équipe médicale voulait la placer sur une civière pour la transporter à l’infirmerie. Armitage vint les aider alors que Karé s’en prenait encore une fois à Ben.

« Espèce de sale monstre ! Tu tues sans pitié mais tu m’emmerdes à me sauver ! Connard !  
-Karé, Ben t’a sauvé. Tu n’as pas toute ta tête. Allons, calme toi.  
-Va te faire foutre, Poe ! Tu baises ce fils de pute de Hux, bordel ! J’suis sûre que tu te fais aussi baiser par ce salaud ! » hurla Karé en désignant Ben. Ce dernier soupira avant de lui répondre calmement :  
« Le salaud t’aurait peut-être pas sauvé si tu n’étais pas enceinte. Mais puisqu’il est un connard, il a décidé de vous sauver, toi et ton gosse. Rey sera ravie d’apprendre que sa défunte mère était une pute, » dit calmement Ben, les poings serrés pour essayer de garder son sang-froid, utilisant les propres insultes de Karé contre elle.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre eux, Poe et Armitage se tournèrent vers Ben, outré par le sarcasme de ce dernier. Karé se figea et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ce fut Jessica qui brisa le calme ambiant en demandant à son amie si elle était au courant de sa grossesse. Karé nia de la tête avant de fondre en larmes. Poe lui embrassa le front avant de la lâcher de demander à Armitage de le remplacer. Les infirmiers en profitèrent pour l’éloigner de la foule. Poe se retourna vers les personnes présentes.

« C’est bon, circulez tout le monde ! » ordonna-t-il. « Ben, faut qu’on parle. »

Le grand brun acquiesça. Poe lui fit signe de le suivre à l’écart de la base. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, suivant un petit sentier qui courait le long de la base. Puis Poe mis ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et inspira :

« Merci pour tout à l’heure, j’ai cru la perdre.  
-Ce n’est rien, j’allais pas la laisser faire…  
-Depuis que Snap est mort, j’avais vu qu’elle n’allait pas bien mais j’ai mis ça sur le compte du deuil.  
-Tu ne peux pas tout voir, Poe.  
-Je sais, Armitage m’a déjà fait la leçon… mais je n’arrive pas à me la faire entrer dans le crâne.  
-On ne se balade pas tous les deux juste pour que tu puisses me remercier, hein ?  
-Non. Il m’a aussi fait la morale sur le fait qu’on devait se parler, de ce qu’il s’est passé quand tu es parti.  
-Tu ne lui as pas dit pour ce que je t’ai fait ?  
-Si mais il pense que tu n’étais pas toi-même, Que tu n’avais pas eu le choix et qu’être aujourd’hui en vie montre que tes sentiments passés ont été plus forts que la tentation du Côté Obscur…  
-Ren voulait que je te tue, j’ai pas eu le courage ou la force. Je t’aimais trop pour ça. Je savais que je te faisais déjà bien assez de mal que ça alors… j’ai préféré te laisser dans ce fossé, priant pour que quelqu’un te trouve… Luke voulait me tuer, j’ai pris peur, un incendie a ravagé le temple… je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière et Ren m’a récupéré. Les chevaliers et lui m’ont fait me sentir libre alors que c’était faux. Quand tu as résisté à l’interrogatoire sur le Finalizer, on avait le choix entre laisser un droïde te torturer et te tuer ou me laisser faire.  
-Armitage m’a dit que tu aurais dû me tuer juste après. Heureusement que Finn m’a aidé à fuir sinon quelqu’un aurait fini par venir me tuer…  
-Bizarre que Kylo Ren ne se soit jamais rendu compte qu’il était étrange pour un stromtrooper, » glissa Ben en observant un lézard courir sur le tronc d’un arbre.  
« Tu… tu savais qu’il allait trahir le Premier Ordre ? » s’exclama Poe. Ben haussa les épaules, nonchalant.  
« Du moins, je savais que la Force était présent en lui et qu’il doutait du bien-fondé du Premier Ordre…  
-Ben Solo !  
-Quoi ? »

Poe lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule mais se fit plus mal qu’autre chose. Ce qui fit rire Ben. Le pilote se massa les phalanges avant de sourire à son tour.

« T’es con…  
-Et tu as toujours apprécié ça, » se défendit Ben avant de s’arrêter et de fixer Poe. « Tu me pardonnes ? » Poe garda le silence un court instant avant de soupirer.  
« C’est en bonne voie. Rey t’apprécie, Armitage voudrait qu’on s’entende et tu as sauvé Karé et mini Snap.  
-Bref, tu as le couteau sous la gorge ?  
-Armi me tient par tu-sais-quoi, pas le choix !  
-Armi ? tu l’appelles Armi ? et il le sait ?  
-Beni, Beni… il le sait et n’a rien dit quand on a couché ensembles. »

Poe sourit en passant devant Ben. Ce dernier le fixa, bouche bée, accusant la nouvelle. Puis il alla au pas de course pour rattraper le pilote.

« Kriff, t’as pas osé !  
-On ne résiste pas aux charmes du meilleur pilote de la galaxie et général de la Résistance, héros de la libération contre le Premier Ordre.  
-Oh, ferme-la !  
-Quoi ? tu ne vas pas dire le contraire ? et crois-moi, Armi a apprécié notre petite nuit torride !  
-Je te déteste, Poe Dameron, passeur d’épices !  
-Ah non, tu vas attrister Armi si tu refuses de faire un effort avec moi ! et tu ne veux pas que notre petit Armi soit triste, hein ? parce qu’il voudra un câlin, que je serais ravi de lui donner.  
-Oh tais-toi ! »

Poe éclata de rire alors qu’ils arrivaient près du Faucon Millénium. Il salua joyeusement Rey et Finn avant de s’excuser pour rejoindre Karé à l’infirmerie. La jeune Jedi et son ami se tournèrent vers Ben.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Rey.  
« Pour faire court et dans l’ordre, Poe et Armitage ont couché ensembles, une pilote a voulu se suicider et Poe se fout de moi.  
-Aïe…  
-Ça va être une longue journée, mon vieux. Surtout que Poe sera sans pitié, dès qu’il veut un truc, il fait tout pour l’avoir. Il ne lâchera pas l’affaire, » l’avertit Finn, en posant une main sur son épaule.  
« Attends, donc hier Armitage a passé du temps avec toi et vous avez fait… et après, il a couché avec Poe… Il… Il ne perd pas de temps !  
-Quand je te dis que c’est un chaud lapin, » intervint l’ancien stromtrooper. « Va falloir que Ben fasse encore mieux que Poe.  
-Merci, Finn, ça m’encourage énormément.  
-En fait, il a parié avec d’autres gars, » avoua Rey. « Tous ont parié qu’Armitage choisirait soit Poe soit toi. Lui a parié qu’il finirait avec vous deux.  
-J’ai eu une forte intuition.  
-Que la Force t’entende, Finn. Qu’elle t’entende, » souffla Ben en allant vers l’entrée du vieux cargo de son père.


	12. chapitre 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le début des emmerdes!
> 
> et
> 
> Armitage et Ben couchent ensembles... dans le Faucon ^^

Armitage avait fini par aménager dans une chambre, proche de celle de Finn et de Rey. Il avait dû argumenter pour que Poe le laisse faire. Ce dernier prétextait qu’il serait mieux avec lui que seul dans une petite pièce avec une salle de douche commune à la chambre voisine. Mais Armitage souhaitait garder une certaine indépendance pour permettre à Ben de venir le voir. La réaction de Poe ne s’était pas fait attendre très longtemps : le pilote l’avait désigné comme mécanicien et réparateur officiel de son escadron Black. Et Armitage n’avait pas chômé, réparant et améliorant les X-Wings du matin au soir. Trop fatigué de ses journées, l’ancien général finissait ses journées affalé sur son lit malgré les visites de Ben, qui se contentait bien malgré lui à discuter quelques heures.

Allongé sur son lit, écoutant à moitié Ben lui raconter sa journée, Armitage remercia le ciel que Poe avait eu un emploi du temps chargé, entre Karé qui était encore sous surveillance à l’infirmerie et ses responsabilités en tant que chef de la Résistance. Heureusement pour lui, Ben se limitait face à sa fatigue qu’à de simples caresses et baisers. Pourtant ce soir-là, les mains du grand brun se firent plus insistantes et baladeuses. Armitage comprenait Ben. Il l’avait vu se chamailler avec Poe pour avoir ses faveurs, qu’il n’avait offert pour le moment qu’au pilote. Il sourit doucement avant de se redresser lentement pour venir contre Ben. Il l’embrassa en passant sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Les bras puissants de Ben l’enlacèrent pour le tirer jusqu’à lui. Armitage se laissa faire et arriva sur ses genoux.

Les mains de Ben glissèrent d’abord sous sa chemise, avant de s’attaquer à ses fesses qu’il malaxa doucement. Armitage se mordit la lèvre alors qu’il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Il la fit glisser de ses épaules, laissant la bouche de Ben se poser sur l’un de ses tétons. Armitage gémit en sentant ses dents torturer son bouton de chair. L’une de ses mains vint se glisser dans l’épaisse chevelure brune de Ben alors que l’autre alla directement entre leurs deux corps. Il réussit à défaire la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son amant et passa sa main sous l’élastique de son caleçon. Ben mordit sa clavicule lorsqu’il sentit les doigts d’Armitage s’attaquer à son sexe.

« Armitage, tu veux vraiment…  
-Coucher avec toi ? Oui.  
-Je pensais que tu serais trop fatigué.  
-En réalité, je suis claqué et tu risques de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de mon pauvre corps, » chuchota l’ancien général.  
« Ne me tente pas trop.  
-Hum… Est-ce un ordre, Suprême Leader ? Parce que je suis d’humeur à obéir docilement alors profitez, » souffla Armitage, faisant rire Ben qui entra dans son jeu des sous-entendus.  
« Très bien, général. J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez fraternisé avec la vermine, je crains de devoir vous réapprendre la discipline. »

Armitage allait le provoquer à nouveau lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit brutalement, Finn entrant rapidement dans la pièce. Il lança un regard vers les deux hommes avant de se cacher rapidement les yeux.

« Oh, putain ! » lâcha-t-il alors que les deux amants criaient son prénom. « Désolé, désolé !  
-Phasma n’a pas appris à ses hommes à frapper à une porte ? » Demanda Armitage en s’éloignant de Ben.  
« Désolé ! Rey m’envoie, c’est urgent.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Ben alors qu’Armitage se rhabillait.  
« Des pilotes ont croisé des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Ils ont réussi à fuir mais personne ne sait d’où ils sortent.  
-Je croyais que tous les destroyers ont été mis hors d’état de nuire après Exegol, » déclara Armitage.  
« Ce ne sont pas des destroyers, j’ai jamais vu ce genre de vaisseau. Poe et Rey demandent si tu pourrais les identifier. »

Armitage acquiesça contre son gré. Il aurait tout donné pour rester dans sa chambre, avec Ben. Les deux amants suivirent l’ancien stromtrooper jusqu’à la salle de commandement. L’état-major de la Résistance s’était regroupé autour d’un écran où les pilotes avaient copié les images que leurs vaisseaux avaient pu enregistré lors de l’escarmouche. Armitage s’avança jusqu’à l’écran et fit signe à Kaydel de diffuser les images. Il se mit immédiatement à froncer les sourcils. Rey se rapprocha de lui, elle commençait à bien le connaître et savait que le voir faire cette moue ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Armitage, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Ce sont des frégates.  
-Finn a dit qu’il n’avait jamais vu ces vaisseaux.  
-Parce qu’ils n’existaient jusqu’à présent que sur papier, » siffla Armitage alors que les images défilaient devant lui.  
« Il y en a un autre aussi, regarde le noir là, » pointa Rey du doigt.

Kaydel finit un arrêt sur image. Le vaisseau en question était peint en noir, presque comme pour se fondre dans l’infinité de l’espace. Le sang d’Armitage se figea dans ses veines. Il n’avait vu ce vaisseau qu’une seule fois, lorsque Snoke avait officiellement présenté son apprenti aux officiers du Premier Ordre. L’ancien général se pinça les lèvres avant de se retourner vers Ben. Ce dernier était aussi pâle qu’un cadavre.

« Ben…  
-C’est impossible… Je les ai tous tué…  
-Il lui ressemble trop pour être une copie, Ben.  
-Ils sont morts ! » s’énerva le grand brun, il était clair qu’il commençait à paniquer.

Armitage et Rey s’approchèrent de lui. La jeune femme en profita pour demander à son frère de quoi ils parlaient pour mettre Ben dans un tel état. Armitage arriva jusqu’à ce dernier et prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu’il se calme.

« Doucement, Ben. Je te crois. J’ai vu leurs corps. Mais c’est leur vaisseau, il n’y a pas de doute. Quelqu’un est dedans, et commande aussi des vaisseaux que Snoke m’avait demandé d’imaginer.  
-Je croyais que tout était fini…  
-Je sais, moi aussi.  
-Armitage, Ben : de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda à nouveau Rey, elle aussi inquiète par leurs comportements.

Armitage remit lentement, presque tendrement, une mèche derrière l’oreille de Ben. Puis il se tourna vers sa sœur. Tout le monde les observait.

« Il s’agit du Ténébreux, le vaisseau des Chevaliers de Ren. En plus d’être intraçable, il est très bien armé et son bouclier est sûrement le plus efficace de la galaxie.  
-Mais Ben, ce n’est qu’un vaisseau. Peut-être qu’un officier du Premier Ordre en a pris le commandement.  
-Non, impossible, » rétorqua Ben. « Il n’y a que des droïdes ou des personnes sensibles à la Force comme membres d’équipages, tous ayant juré fidélité au Maître des Chevaliers. Aucun officier n’aurait pu prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau.  
-Il doit bien y avoir une explication, on va la trouver, » assura Armitage pour calmer l’angoisse de Ben. « Les frégates doivent attirer l’attention, il faudra juste se tenir prêt pour aller sur place et enquêter.  
-Mais on n’a pas une flotte assez grosse pour les affronter, » intervint Poe.

A côté de lui, Armitage sentit le corps de Ben trembler. Il passa un bras sous celui du grand brun puis se tourna vers le pilote.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution, j’amène Ben faire un tour. »

Armitage tira son amant loin de la foule présente dans le centre de commandement. Ils marchèrent un moment, leurs pas les menant jusqu’au Faucon Millénium. Ils montèrent à bord, à cette heure, Chewbacca n’était plus là. Armitage installa Ben sur l’un des sièges du cockpit, il avait entendu dire qu’autrefois c’était la partie du vaisseau préféré de Ben. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. La jambe droite de Ben tremblait nerveusement. Armitage posa sa main sur sa jambe pour tenter de l’apaiser. Ben prit alors son visage dans ses mains et souffla fortement.

« Ben… ça va aller.  
-Je pensais que ce n’était que des cauchemars mais ça recommence.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-C’était censé s’arrêter avec la mort de Palpatine…  
-Ben. Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ? » demanda Armitage, plus autoritaire.  
« Je refais des cauchemars.  
-On fait tous des cauchemars, c’est normal après tout ce qu’on a traversé.  
-Non… Parce que les voix ont aussi recommencé.  
-Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi.  
-J’ai toujours entendu mon grand-père. Mais ce n’était que Palpatine qui me manipulait. Snoke était qu’une création de Palpatine. On l’a tué mais… les voix ont recommencé, il y a quelques jours. Et je fais toujours le même cauchemar. Et maintenant ça.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’elles te disent ces voix ?  
-Que je suis un traître. Que je vais payer la mort des chevaliers. Ce genre de choses…  
-Okay. Et ce cauchemar ?  
-Je te vois, toi. Debout, vêtu de noir avec un sabre laser rouge. Il y a quelqu’un à tes pieds, il baigne dans une mare de sang. Il y a une aura sombre autour de toi, le Côté Obscur émane littéralement de toi. »

Armitage se pinça l’arête du nez en soupirant. Ce que Ben racontait était totalement impossible, il avait sacrifié sa sensibilité à la Force pour sauver sa sœur. Il avait beau essayé de comprendre ce que signifiait le retour de cette voix et ce cauchemar, cela n’avait aucun sens pour lui. Il prit alors doucement les grandes mains de Ben dans les siennes et les serra tendrement. Le regard inquiet de son amant remonta vers lui. Ils s’observèrent un moment, silencieux puis Armitage se leva et vint enjamber les cuisses de Ben. Il s’assit lentement sur ses genoux et l’embrassa. Instinctivement, Ben enroula sa taille de ses bras. Sentant les mains de Ben glisser sur son dos et dans le creux de ses reins, Armitage intensifia leur baiser. Puis sa bouche se déplaça sur la mâchoire de Ben puis sur son lobe d’oreille avant de descendre dans son cou. Ben soupira d’aise sous cette pluie de baisers.

« Armitage… » souffla-t-il alors que son amant commençait à défaire sa ceinture. « On ne devrait pas…  
-Oh que si. Il y a encore une demie heure, tu étais à nouveau le Suprême Leader et j’étais ton Général. Et tu allais recevoir toute la preuve de ma soumission. Alors tu sais ce qu’on va faire ? Tu vas me faire l’amour, là, ici, » décréta Armitage en se redressant. « Non, que dis-je ? tu ne vas pas me faire l’amour, laisse-ça à Poe. Tu vas oublier cette histoire de vaisseaux et de voix. Tu vas me baiser, ici et maintenant. »

Les yeux bleux d’Armitage fixèrent Ben alors qu’il se relevait et reculait lentement vers le tableau de bord du Faucon Millénium. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent légèrement pour afficher un sourire au coin. Lentement, il défie les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau pâle. Ben se mordit la lèvre en observant son manège. Armitage commença à défaire son pantalon. Ben finit alors par se lever.

« On risque de nous voir.  
-A cette heure ? Personne ne viendra. Et puis, c’est une nuit sans lune, complètement noire. Eteins la lumière si tu veux. »

Les deux amants se sourirent alors que Ben levait la main pour baisser avec la Force l’interrupteur du cockpit. Leurs yeux mirent un petit moment à s’habituer à l’obscurité. Armitage avait raison, le ciel dehors était comme peint à l’encre noire. Il discernait à peine la silhouette d’Armitage, alors qu’il était à deux mètres de lui. Il entendit les vêtements du roux être froissés puis plus rien. Ben attendit un moment pour être sûr qu’Armitage était nu puis il s’approcha lentement. Armitage frissonna en sentant ses mains courir sur ses bras. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Le baiser était avide, passionné. Pourtant Ben le rompit, obtenant un gémissement plaintif de son amant.

« Retournez-vous, général, » s’amusa Ben, en prenant une voix autoritaire.

Il sentit alors le corps d’Armitage le frôler tandis qu’il se retourner. Dos à lui, Armitage attendit silencieusement la suite des évènements. Derrière lui, Ben lui demandant se poser ses mains sur le tableau de bord puis d’écarter les jambes. Armitage obéit, se demandant si Ben avait l’intention de le prendre ainsi, sans un préliminaire. Il sursauta en sentant les mains imposantes du grand brun se poser sur ses épaules avant de glisser sur son dos jusqu’à ses fesses. Ben les caressa lentement. Puis sa main gifla rapidement l’une des fesses rebondies. Armitage couina mais ne bougea pas de sa position. Un second coup sec lui frappa l’autre fesses avant que les mains de Ben reviennent caresser sa peau.

« Vous avez fraternisé avec l’ennemi, Général, » souffla Ben, faisant sourire de malice Armitage.  
« J’ai fait plus que cela, Leader Suprême.  
-Je vais devoir vous réapprendre où est votre place.  
-Ma trahison mérite une punition exemplaire, » surenchérit Armitage, excité.

Ben rit doucement dans son dos. Armitage l’entendit bouger, la pression de ses mains changea légèrement de position. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il les sentit écarter les lobes de ses fesses. Alors qu’il s’attendait à ce que le gland de Ben vienne se frotter à son intimité, il sursauta en sentant un souffle chaud sur son anneau de chair. Il n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que Ben faisait que la langue de ce dernier venait lécher l’entrée de son antre. Armitage lâcha un juron, rapidement puni par une claque sur sa fesse droite. La langue continua à le torturer, lui prodiguant une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle venait l’exciter tout en détendant les muscles de son intimité et humidifier cette dernière.

Les doigts d’Armitage se crispèrent sur le tableau de bord. Ce que lui faisait Ben était tout simplement divin. Entièrement nu, il sentait son sexe pulser d’excitation, entre la chaleur de son corps et le métal froid. Il se retient de gémir lorsque les doigts de Ben vinrent rejoindre la langue de ce dernier. La main droite d’Armitage quitta rapidement la surface du tableau de bord pour venir attraper son sexe. Il commença à se masturber alors que les doigts de Ben le pénétraient et l’élargissaient. Le grand brun finit par se relever, tout en continuant l’exploration de l’intimité d’Armitage.

« Ne jouis pas sur les commandes, » souffla-t-il en défaisant le reste de son pantalon. Armitage ricana :  
« Ça se trouve, tu as été conçu sur ses commandes, » répondit-il, en continuant ses caresses. 

Il ne se retourna pas mais il entendit très clairement Ben grogner derrière lui. Et puis soudain, le brun attrapa ses hanches et le pénétra. Armitage cria, mais non de douleur. Le sexe, sensiblement épais, de Ben glissa lentement en lui. C’était bon. Cette fois, l’ancien officier ne retint pas ses gémissements ni ses cris de plaisir. Jouer ainsi avec Ben sur leurs anciennes identités, le faire ainsi sans fioritures amoureuses et tendres ; c’était bien plus excitant et plaisant que faire doucement l’amour sous les draps. Il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, se promettant mentalement que sa prochaine fois avec Poe, il l’aguicherait de sorte que ça se passerait de la même sorte.

Les vas et viens de Ben étaient secs, rapides et saccadés. Ses mains étaient fermement agrippées à ses hanches fines. Les yeux fermés, Armitage se laissa aller à la déferlante de plaisir que Ben lui prodiguait. Il pensa qu’ils allaient venir ainsi lorsqu’il sentit le corps du brun l’abandonner. Il allait se plaindre quand les mains de Ben le retournèrent et le posèrent sur la table des commandes. Ben fondit ensuite à nouveau en lui. Les gémissements et halètements d’Armitage reprirent de plus belles, alors qu’une main de Ben lui tenait une cuisse et que l’autre maintenait ses mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils s’embrassèrent avec passion, Armitage entourant de ses jambes les hanches puissantes de Ben.

« Vous ne fraterniserez plus de la sorte avec la vermine de la Résistance sans mon consentement, Général.  
-Mon corps est si faible contre ses avances, Suprême Leader.  
-Vous êtes un dépravé, Général, » souffla Ben avant de lui voler un baiser.  
« Si débauché que je donnerais tout pour être à vous deux, en même temps.  
-Pervers, » ricana Ben en attrapant le sexe d’Armitage pour le caresser.

Armitage se cambra alors. Ben le pilonnait et le branler rapidement. L’ancien général avait terriblement chaud. Il sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger, passant de son bas ventre jusqu’à son sexe entre les doigts de Ben. Sa jouissance fut brutale. Il cria de plaisir alors que sa semence se répandait sur son ventre jusqu’au bas de son torse. Terrassé par son orgasme, Armitage se laissa aller sur le tableau de bord du Faucon Millénium alors que Ben continuait ses coups de rein en lui. Après quelques minutes savoureuses, le grand brun se retira pour jouir lui aussi sur son ventre. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau alors que Ben aidait Armitage à se remettre sur ses jambes. Lorsqu’ils rompirent ce baiser, Ben enleva sa tunique noire pour essuyer la trace de leurs ébats sur la peau pâle du roux.

« Tu es splendide quand tu jouis, » murmura Ben.  
« Tu as réussi à me voir avec cette obscurité ? Mais merci, je prends ça pour un compliment, » plaisanta Armitage.  
« La Force m’a montré comment tu étais…  
-Tu viens dormir avec moi ?  
-Avec plaisir. »

Les deux arrangèrent leurs vêtements puis sortirent du vaisseau main dans la main. Armitage savait que le sentiment de plénitude que ressentait Ben allait bientôt retombé et que ses angoisses dues à cette voix et à ce cauchemar allaient revenir.


	13. chapitre 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe se rapproche de Ben.

Le lendemain matin, Armitage se leva sans Ben à ses côtés. Le roux grogna de frustration avant de s’extirper de ses draps. Après une toilette rapide, il enfila de nouveaux vêtements et sortit à la recherche de son amant. Il ne le trouva pas et finit par rejoindre la cafétéria où Finn et Poe discutaient joyeusement. Il les salua en posant une tasse de café fumante devant lui. Devant sa mine soucieuse, Poe se leva pour se rapprocher de lui et lui demander comment il allait. Armitage fit une grimace avant de lui répondre :

« Je m’inquiètes pour Ben, je ne sais pas où il est…  
-T’en fais pas, il est venu tôt ce matin pour aller méditer avec Rey, » lui répondit Finn.  
« Comment allait-il ?  
-Il avait une sale gueule.  
-Armitage, est-ce que Ben s’est confié à toi ?  
-Ouais... » soupira Armitage avant de prendre une gorgée de sa précieuse boisson chaude. « Poe, est-ce que tu te souviens que Ben entendait des voix quand vous étiez ensembles ?  
-Oui, je l’avais surpris plusieurs fois à parler seul. Il me disait que c’était son grand-père qui communiquait avec lui par la Force. Pourquoi ?  
-Il y a de nouvelles voix. Avant, c’étaient des manipulations de Palpatine. Mais là, qui sait qui ça peut-être, » s’inquiéta Armitage, Poe et Finn acquiescèrent.  
« Est-ce que tu veux qu’on le rejoigne ? » proposa Poe, en lui caressant le bras. Ce fut au tour d’Armitage d’acquiescer.

Il finit rapidement sa tasse puis suivit les deux résistants. Ils marchèrent à travers la jungle jusqu’à une grande clairière. Armitage hésita en voyant Ben et Rey, assis en lévitation au centre de la clairière. Mais Poe lui prit la main et l’incita à suivre Finn jusqu’à eux. Rey fut la première à revenir vers eux. Elle sourit doucement à Armitage tout en s’avançant vers lui. Elle vint murmure à son oreille :

« Il était troublé ce matin. Ça va mieux mais garde un œil sur lui. »

Armitage la remercia silencieusement alors que Ben revenait sur la terre ferme. Il souffla avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Rey et Finn décidèrent de s’éclipser furtivement pour laisser les trois hommes seuls. Armitage s’assit à côté de Ben alors que Poe préféra se mettre face à eux. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Ben s’excuse pour être parti sans prévenir Armitage.

« Je me suis inquiétais de ne pas te trouver dans la base.  
-Pardon, j’aurais dû te laisser un message.  
-Ben, Armi m’a dit pour les voix. Tu n’as pas une idée de qui pourrait te faire ça ? » questionna Poe, sans cacher une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.  
« Non, les seuls utilisateurs de la Force que je connaissais sont morts.  
-Et par rapport aux voix de ton adolescence ?  
-Ce n’est pas les mêmes. En fait, je crois qu’il n’y en a qu’une. »

Ben ravala un sanglot angoissé. Armitage l’enlaça pour le réconforter alors que Poe s’avancer pour lui prendre la main. Surpris par ce geste, Ben releva la tête et observa son ancien amant. Le pilote lui sourit doucement avant de s’approcher d’avantage.

« J’ai échoué une fois, pas deux. Je vais pas te laisser une nouvelle fois tombé. Raconte-moi.  
-La voix change parfois d’intonation. Mais elle dit souvent la même chose, que j’ai trahi, que je vais payé ma trahison, elle parle des Chevaliers de Ren…  
-Et cette voix, tu la reconnais ?  
-Elle me semble familière mais je ne sais pas trop…  
-Et… elle est accompagnée de cauchemars comme avant ? » questionna Poe.  
« Il y a un cauchemar, qui revient sans cesse, » avoua Ben en jetant un coup d’œil vers Armitage. Le roux lui frotta le bras pour l’encourager à parler avec Poe.  
« Prends ton temps, on est là, Armi et moi, pour t’aider, » le rassura le pilote. Ben déglutit avant de se lancer :  
« Je vois Armitage avec un sabre rouge. Il surplombe quelqu’un d’allongé sur le sol, baignant dans du sang. »

Poe se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Armitage pressa sa main sur l’avant bras de Ben. Il n’aimait pas l’air inquiet que prenait Poe. Il se racla la gorge, nerveusement :

« Mais tout ça, c’est impossible, non ? j’ai sacrifié ma sensibilité à la Force. Je ne peux plus l’utiliser.  
-Ce n’est pas qu’un simple cauchemar. C’est une vision du futur, » souffla Ben.  
« La Force nous traverse tous, alors sommes-nous sûrs qu’elle n’est plus en toi ? » questionna Poe. « Anakin Skywalker a tenté d’échapper à son destin, c’est en luttant contre qu’il est devenu Dark Vador.  
-Alors quoi ? On attends que je devienne comme mon grand-père ? » demanda Armitage, assez sèchement.

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard. Ils n’avaient aucune bonne réponse à apporter à leur amant. Face à leur silence, Armitage lâcha lentement Ben et baissa la tête. Il ne sentait complètement perdu. Il avait cru qu’il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un semblant de vie normale. Mais la découverte d’une nouvelle flotte provenant du Premier-ordre et maintenant cette histoire de vision… il ferma les yeux un court instant. Mais les ouvrit rapidement en sentant Ben et Poe se rapprocher de lui. Ils l’enlacèrent doucement. Armitage soupira en se laissant faire. Sentir leur amour lui faisait du bien.

« Je vais t’apprendre à méditer. Avec Rey et Finn, on pourra tenter de t’apprendre à repousser la tentation du Côté Obscur, » proposa Ben.

Armitage acquiesça lentement. Ses deux amants lui rappelaient qu’il n’était plus seul et qu’il pouvait compter sur eux. Il les embrassa l’un après l’autre avant de se redresser pour leur jeter un regard taquin.

« Ça ne vous dit toujours pas d’être un vrai « trouple » ?  
« Kriff, tu ne perds pas le nord ! » s’exclama Poe en lui tapant doucement le bras.  
« On ne sait jamais… on est là tous les trois, seuls dans cette clairière.  
-Tu sais bien que Poe a une bonne réputation à tenir, » plaisanta Ben, recevant cette fois un coup plus fort de la part du pilote.  
« Rentrons au lieu de dire des bêtises aussi grosses qu’un Hutt. »

Poe fut le premier à se lever. Il aida Armitage à se remettre debout alors que Ben se redresser aussi agile qu’un chat. Le roux fut le premier à remonter le petit sentier, suivit par Ben. Alors qu’ils marchaient vers la base, le grand brun commença à ralentir pour créer un écart entre le roux et les deux bruns. Poe le remarqua. Il voulut le lui dire mais Ben le précéda en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Je voulais te remercier, » murmura t-il à son attention. Poe tourna la tête vers lui avant de regarder à nouveau devant eux.  
« Pourquoi ?  
-Pour tout à l’heure, le soutien que tu m’apportes à cause de ce cauchemar.  
-Je te l’ai dit, j’ai échoué une fois, je refuse d’échoué à nouveau. Et puis, hier ça m’a fait réfléchir.  
-Comment ça ?  
-J’ai vu comment tu étais. Là où on pouvait voir une colère en toi, je n’ai vu que ton angoisse ; comme celle que tu ressentais avant. Je me suis rendu compte que Kylo Ren était vraiment parti et que le Ben que j’ai connu était de retour pour de bon. Et puis, j’ai observé Armitage. Il était si doux et affectueux avec toi. Il a su te calmer et te rassurer. Il t’aime.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Poe…  
-J’en ai conclu que se chamailler pour ses faveurs, c’était assez puéril. Tu l’aimes, je l’aime, il nous aime… ça devrait nous suffire, non ?  
-Oui, on devrait cesser de nous comporter comme des enfants, » proposa Ben.

A côté de lui, Poe rit doucement avant de subitement presser le pas. Il arriva à moitié entre Ben et Armitage quand il se retourna vers l’autre brun.

« Le truc, c’est que j’adore ton air boudeur et le regard noir que tu nous lances quand c’est moi qui capte toute son attention ! »

Ben ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt alors que Poe rejoignait Armitage pour passer son bras autour de sa taille fine. Il jura en comprenant qu’il venait de se faire avoir par le pilote. Ils arrivaient vers le centre de commandement, Ben courut à petites foulées pour les rattraper. Rey et Finn discutaient à côté du système d’holocommunication. Poe ne s’éloigna pas d’Armitage, qu’il continuait à tenir par la taille comme le ferait n’importe quel couple. Rey les acceuillit avec un large sourire.

« Ah vous voilà !  
-On a raté quelque chose ? » demanda Poe.  
« La reine de Naboo nous a contacté. Elle a reçu le message qui disait qu’on cherchait une planète pour transférer notre base et commencer à construire une nouvelle République.  
-Elle a proposé de nous accueillir, » les informa Finn.  
« Et elle veut organiser une soirée en notre honneur, » trépigna Rey.  
« Mais c’est génial ! » s’exclama Poe.  
« Oui, c’est génial pour vous, » souffla Armitage en se dégageant de l’étreinte du pilote.

Le sourire de Rey s’effaça devant le manque d’enthousiasme de son frère. Elle lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas. Armitage haussa alors les épaules avant de se tourner légèrement vers Ben.

« Et ben, je ne pense pas que Ben et moi soyons conviés à cette petite sauterie. On restera là en attendant mieux.  
-Mais non ! » s’offusqua la jeune femme. « On a parlé de vous. La reine souhaite aussi vous rencontré, tous les deux. »

Ben et Armitage échangèrent un regard, le grand brun semblait assez gêné par la nouvelle. Armitage passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse puis s’avança vers sa sœur. Il se racla la gorge.

« Je crois que vous n’avez pas pensé à quelque chose d’important. Ben et moi, nous sommes les derniers représentants du Premier-Ordre. Alors, certes, je pense que la plupart de la population connaît uniquement Kylo Ren avec son masque et Ben pourra y aller sans craindre de se faire tuer. Mais moi, personne ne sait que j’ai aidé la Résistance, que je suis ton frère. Pour le reste de la galaxie, je suis le Monstre, l’homme à abattre. » Rey voulut prendre la parole mais Armitage lui fit signe de se taire. « Je suis le visage du Premier Ordre, je suis celui qui a détruit cinq planètes, et des milliards de familles. Je suis clairement l’homme à abattre, Rey. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la reine de Naboo me veut à votre petite fête. »

Rey fit une moue. Armitage n’avait pas tord. Elle chercha une réponse mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, personne ne savait qui il était réellement et ce qu’il avait fait pour eux. Elle s’assit, démoralisée. Finn posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, avant de prendre la parole.

« La reine semblait être sûre d’elle. Elle doit avoir prévue quelque chose et on aura qu’à faire en sorte qu’Armitage ne soit jamais seul.  
-Génial donc je vais avoir quoi : des gardes du corps ? Des nounous ?  
-Si c’est le seul moyen pour assurer ta protection, » intervint Poe. « Ben et moi, on restera avec toi. On pourra avoir BB8 et R2 en soutien.  
-Tu pourrais colorer tes cheveux, » proposa Rey.  
« Non, hors de question que je me déguise.  
-Alors va pour Ben et Poe dans le rôle de nounous, » décréta Finn. « C’est pas comme s’ils allaient refuser de surveiller tes fesses. »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire les deux amants d’Armitage, qui acquiescèrent avant de s’approcher chacun du roux. Remarquant leurs regards langoureux sur lui, Armitage leva les yeux au ciel avant de capituler.

« D’accord, va pour une petite virée sur Naboo. Quand doit-on y être ?  
-Dans trois jours. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écris actuellement le chapitre 15... moi qui pensait que cette fanfiction serait plus courte!  
> Comment la trouvez-vous?
> 
> bisous


	14. chapitre 14

Armitage était assis sur la banquette du Faucon Millénium, à côté de Finn. Il se tordait les doigts nerveusement alors que dans le cockpit, Ben et Rey faisaient atterrir le cargo sur une plateforme proche du Palais de Theed. Il avait tenté de se soustraire à ce voyage sur Naboo, conscient que c’était une mauvaise idée, mais les résistants avaient tout fait pour qu’il vienne avec eux. Poe sortit d’une des cabines, vêtu d’un magnifique costume gris foncé. Il marcha lentement vers son amant et lui embrassa la tempe.

« Tu es beau.  
-Que dire de toi ? » demanda doucement Poe en l’observant.  
« Je ne suis pas sûr du choix de la couleur. Rey a insisté mais franchement… du blanc ?  
-Elle voulait sûrement atténué le côté mauvais garçon. Tout le monde a l’habitude de te voir en noir. Et elle est aussi en blanc.  
-Ça reste un peu trop voyant à mon goût, » affirma Armitage alors que le Faucon Millénium était légèrement secoué par son atterrissage.

Après un court instant, Rey et Ben firent leur apparition. Rey portait une tenue semblable à celle qu’elle portait quotidiennement, mais elle y avait rajouté une sorte de cape fortement inspirée de celle que Leia portait autrefois. Légèrement en retrait, Ben avait choisi une tenue similaire à celle de Poe, mais dans une teinte bien plus sombre encore. Les cinq amis se réunirent devant la rampe d’accès du cargo, Rey et Finn en tête. Ben tendit la main en demandant si tout le monde était prêt, tous acquiescèrent avant qu’il active l’ouverture de la porte.

Des hourras et des applaudissement retentirent alors. Rey et Finn avancèrent. Armitage hésita, prit véritablement par un mauvais pressentiment. Mais la main de Poe sur ses reins le poussa à avancer, lui rappelant qu’il n’était pas seul. Ses pas se firent automatiques. Ils descendirent la rampe et avancèrent sur une grande avenue, entourée par une foule massive. De chaque côté du Faucon, deux autres vaisseaux s’étaient posés et des résistants s’avançaient également salué par la foule.

Ils marchèrent sur cinq cent mètre avant d’atteindre les marches du palais. La jeune reine de Naboo portait une robe rouge et or. Derrière son visage peint en blanc et maquillé de points rouges, Armitage ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans. Rey fut la première à la saluer.La foule applaudit d’avantage. Elle s’inclina alors que BB8 et R2 bipaient gaiement. Finn l’imita puis se fut au tour de Poe, qui lui offrit un salut plus militaire. La foule en liesse se tut brusquement après cela. Armitage prit alors son courage à deux mains et s’avança, laissant un mètre entre lui et la reine. Rey prit alors la parole :

« Majesté, voici Armitage Hux. Sans son aide, nous n’aurions jamais pu vaincre la flotte du Dernier Ordre et Palpatine. Je lui dois la vie.  
-C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, votre altesse, » dit Armitage en faisant une révérence.

Penché en avant, il sentit sur lui certains regards hostiles. Il se redressa alors et aperçu plusieurs personnes derrière la reine chuchoter. Ils étaient clairement mécontents de le voir. Pourtant la reine n’y prêta aucune attention et réduit l’espace entre eux. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui, mais son regard vert l’analysa des pieds à la tête.

« Je suis ravie de constater que vous avez accepté mon invitation. Malgré votre passé, vous êtes sûrement l’un des esprits les plus brillants de cette génération.  
-J’espère ne pas vous décevoir, altesse. »

La reine s’autorisa un sourire discret et inclina légèrement la tête alors qu’Armitage laissait sa place à Ben. Cette fois, la foule derrière la reine sembla ravie et curieuse. Ben s’inclina maladroitement alors que la reine tendait une main vers lui. Il l’a prit, non sans un air surpris.

« Bienvenu à vous, Ben, petit fils de notre regretté Amidala. La maison des Naberrie est heureuse de retrouver l’un de ses membres éloignés. Savez vous que nous sommes, d’une certaine manière, cousins ?  
-Je l’ignorais, je suis enchanté de l’apprendre et de vous rencontrer.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi et mon peuple. Venez donc à l’intérieur, » les invita la reine avant de lâcher doucement la main de Ben.

Tous suivirent la reine à l’intérieur du palais. Armitage et Ben n’avaient jamais vu un endroit aussi majestueux que celui-ci. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à une immense salle où la fête devait se dérouler. Entouré de Ben et de Poe, Armitage scrutait la foule. Des humains et des gungans discutaient tout autour d’eux. Beaucoup voulaient s’approcher de Rey, que Finn essayait de protéger de la curiosité de la foule. Il était clair que les invités voyaient en elle et les deux généraux des héros intergalactiques. Mais la présence d’Armitage et de Ben près de Poe semblait dissuader la foule de trop s’approcher de ce dernier. La reine parlait avec sa sœur lorsqu’une vieille femme s’avança, la foule s’écarta à son passage, avec un mélange de respect et de crainte. Aidée d’une canne, elle s’avança vers le trio formé d’Armitage et de ses amants. Il se dégageait en elle quelque chose de majestueux. La voyant, la reine cessa sa discussion et les rejoignit rapidement.

« Dame Jelena.  
-Majesté, » salua la vieille femme, avec un accent aristocrate. « Ce jeune homme, qui est-ce ? » questionna t-elle en pointant Armitage avec le bout de sa canne.  
« Armitage Hux, général des troupes armées du Premier Ordre et membre de la Résistance. »

Les yeux bleus de la vieille femme fixèrent Armitage alors qu’elle fit claquer sa langue, comme pour réfuter les paroles de la reine. Elle secoua la tête lentement de droite à gauche avant de frapper le bout de sa canne sur le carrelage.

« Non, décidément, ce jeune homme n’est pas un Hux, » affirma t-elle, glaçant le sang d’Armitage. « Ces yeux et ses cheveux. Tout le portrait de Sheev lorsqu’il avait votre âge.  
-Jelena ! » s’offusqua la reine.

Armitage déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment cette vieille femme avait découvert la vérité. À ses côtés, Ben et Poe étaient figés par la surprise. l’ancien général se racla la gorge alors que Dame Jelena continuait à le fixer.

« Ce n’est rien, majesté, » intervint finalement Armitage. « Cette dame a raison, je n’ai de Hux que le nom.  
-Ainsi donc mon frère a eu une descendance ? » demanda la vieille femme.  
« Un fils décédé, malheureusement. J’ai été élevé comme le bâtard de Brendol Hux, je n’ai découvert mon affiliation que dernièrement.  
« Savez-vous que nous sommes donc les deux derniers Palpatine ?  
-N’est-ce pas bénéfique pour la galaxie ? » questionna ironiquement Armitage, faisant sourire la dame.  
« A moins que vous ayez une descendance.  
-La nature a décidé de me mettre dans le camps adverse, madame.  
-Bien, les femmes sont d’un ennui ! » s’exclama dame Jelena, comprenant le sous-entendu d’Armitage.

Les personnes présentes autour d’eux furent soudain soulagée et reprirent leurs discussions comme si de rien n’était. Mais un homme s’avança alors et lança un regard sombre vers Armitage. Ce dernier le reconnu. c’était le sénateur d’Hosnian Prime. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour survivre à l’attaque de Starkiller.

« Sénateur Killien.  
-Majesté. Ainsi donc vous avez sous votre toit un véritable monstre, tueur de masse et héritier de Palpatine.  
-Sénateur, Armitage est ici en tant qu’invité, veuillez ne pas l’insulter.  
-Une insulte ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, » siffla l’homme politique. « Il a tué des milliards de personnes, détruits cinq planètes, et ne parlons pas de toutes ses vies brisées à cause du recrutement forcé des stromtroopers. »

Armitage voulut se défendre, souhaitant parler avant Poe et Ben. Mais les trois furent coupés dans leur élan par la sœur de Palpatine.

« Monsieur Killien, dois-je vous rappeler que ce jeune homme héritera sûrement de mon illustre famille, connue et respectée sur tout Naboo. Il y a eu un Mott noire dans la famille, celui là n’en sera pas un.  
-Laissez-moi en douter, madame.  
-Sénateur, » dit lentement Armitage. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit l’endroit ni le moment pour débattre de mon regrettable passé. Faisons donc honneur à sa Majesté en gardant un comportement respectable.  
-Ben voyons et allons nous oublier le monstre que vous êtes et l’injustice de vous savoir vivant et libre alors que vous avez du sang sur les mains ?  
-C’était une guerre, sénateur. Et j’étais un soldat, un haut gradé mais un soldat quand même. J’obéissais aux ordres.  
-Alors vous rejetez toute la faute sur Snoke et Kylo Ren ? » questionna le sénateur.

Poe intervint alors, remarquant que Ben perdait patience. Il se plaça entre les deux hommes et fit lentement reculer Armitage. Il s’excusa auprès des deux femmes avant de traîner Ben et Armitage vers les grandes portes-fenêtres qui menaient à des balcons. Armitage se dirigea directement vers la balustrade où il s’appuya alors que Ben laissait sortir sa colère. Poe l’écouta insulter le sénateur, tout en surveillant Armitage qui gardait le silence, les yeux rivés vers les cascades vertigineuses de Theed.

« C’était à prévoir, » déclara Armitage après un moment.  
« Mais pour qui il se prend ?! » s’offusqua Ben.  
« Pour un représentant de la République qui parle au nom de nombreux citoyens. Il n’a pas tord dans le fond.  
-Armitage, tu ne dois pas te laisser déstabiliser par ce type.  
-Aucun de vous ne comprend la gravité de la situation ? » demanda Armitage en se tournant vers eux. « Cet homme, je le connais. Il a la réputation d’un prédateur dans le monde politique. Il ne lâchera pas cette histoire, surtout maintenant que cette femme sait qui je suis ! Imaginez le scandale : la Résistance protège l’héritier de l’Empereur, le destructeur de monde, Armitage Palpatine. »

Poe et Ben regardèrent le sol, ils ne savaient pas quoi argumenter pour contredire Armitage. Ils étaient clairement dans le pétrin. Et l’ancien général fulminait. Il était en colère, surtout contre lui-même. Il aurait dû mieux prévoir ce genre de situation où tout était contre lui. Il faisait les cent pas lorsqu’il vit la reine et dame Jelena venir vers eux. d’un signe de la main, elle congédia les deux bruns qui hésitèrent à les laisser avec Armitage. Mais le roux les rassura et leur demanda d’aller profiter de la fête. Ben lui caressa doucement l’omoplate avant de s’éloigner. Poe et lui retournèrent vers les grande portes-fenêtres. Au moment de retourner vers l’intérieur, Poe lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Armitage sourit avant de reporter son attention sur les deux femmes.

« Je suis désolé si le sénateur Killien vous pose problème.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, mes conseillés et moi avions prévu ce genre de situation.  
-Mais vous ne saviez pas quel genre de sang coulé réellement dans mes veines.  
-Non mais cela ne change rien aux projets que j’ai à vous proposer.  
-Quels projets ? » demanda Armitage, surpris.  
« Venez donc vers les jardins, nous serons plus au calme, » lui proposa la reine en lui montrant un escalier. « Vous êtes ingénieur. Starkiller était une arme redoutable, certains disent qu’elle n’aurait jamais fonctionné sans vos améliorations. Est-ce vrai ?  
-J’avais sous mes ordres d’excellentes personnes également. Et certains diraient que je n’ai pas assez bien amélioré cette arme…  
-Naboo a de nombreux fleuves et cascades, nous souhaitons travailler sur de nouvelles énergies renouvelables grâce à l’hydraulique. Serait-ce à votre hauteur ? » demanda la reine alors qu’ils entraient dans une allée fleurie.  
« Vous me proposez un travail ?  
-A moins que la Résistance vous propose autre chose, oui. »

Armitage garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle proposition. Face à son silence, Jelena lui prit doucement le bras et l’arrêta. Leurs deux regards bleus se croisèrent.

« J’ai eu un fils. Malheureusement, il nous a quitté dans un accident tragique, » raconta t-elle. « Je n’avais plus d’héritier avant que je ne vous vois. La loi de Naboo demandera des test ADN mais je suis certaine que vous ferez un bon héritier pour ma fortune et mes terres. A part vos vaisseaux de guerre, avez-vous déjà eu une maison ? » Questionna Jelena.  
« Non, madame. Ou du moins, je ne m’en souviens pas.  
-Naboo pourrait devenir votre foyer, » affirma alors la reine.  
« Je suis riche à ne plus savoir quoi faire de mes crédits, je ne compte plus les entreprises que je possède. Tout ceci pourrait être à vous, Armitage.  
-Je vis avec quelqu’un… enfin… ils sont deux… Ben Solo et Poe Dameron.  
-Solo est un cousin des Naberries, non ? » demanda Jelena. « Naboo est aussi son foyer.  
-Je dois y réfléchir . »

Le trio allait reprendre sa marche vers le palais lorsqu’un grand bruit retentit au-dessus d’eux. Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent deux vaisseaux dans le ciel nocturne. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait qu’un d’eux ouvrit le feu sur la capitale. La reine cria en voyant un bâtiment prendre feu près du palais. Elle accourut alors, suivit de près par Armitage. Mais au détour d’une allée, ils furent stoppés par plusieurs troopers en armures noires. Armitage tira la reine par le bras pour l’aider à faire demi tour mais un homme leur barra la route. Il était vêtu d’une cuirasse semblable à celles des chevaliers de Ren mais son visage n’était pas caché par un masque. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient grâce à la légère brise.

« Votre altesse, général, » salua t-il.

Armitage se plaça devant la reine et sortit de sa manche un couteau laser. Mais l’homme rit avant de faire un signe de la main. l’ancien militaire entendit le bruit d’une détonation et sentit derrière lui la reine s’effondrait, victime d’un tir paralysant.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Armitage en s’agenouillant près d’elle, levant sa lame pour les protéger.  
« Ce que je veux ? La vengeance bien sûr. Je vais faire souffrir Kylo et en bonus, je vais t’avoir, toi.  
-Moi ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Nous régnerons ensembles sur la galaxie, Armitage. Ou devrais-je dire : mon futur empereur ? » ricana l’homme alors que le palais prenait feu.

L’homme leva une nouvelle fois la main. Mais cette fois, Armitage devina ce qu’il allait se passer. Il se retourna rapidement vers les hommes armées et leva instinctivement le bras. Une force invisible les heurta de plein fouet et les projeta à plusieurs mètres. Surpris, Armitage jeta un coup d’œil à sa main alors que l’homme se mit encore plus à rire derrière lui.

« Je savais que tu avais ça dans le sang ! » s’exclama t-il. « Le Maître aurait été si fier de toi.  
-Allez en Enfer ! » gronda Armitage en se redressant.  
« Lorsqu’un Jedi s’élève, un Sith naît. Telle est la loi dans la Force. Tu es son digne héritier, » affirma l’inconnu.

Armitage fit quelques pas vers lui. Mais une épaisse fumée noire l’entoura subitement. Lorsqu’elle disparut, Armitage se retrouva seul dans l’allée, la reine toujours allongée au sol. Il souffla avant de la rejoindre. Il remarqua à peine Dame Jelena venir vers eux, aidée de sa canne.

« Armitage ?  
-Elle est inconsciente…  
-Allez au palais, je vais rester avec elle.  
-Je… je ne sais pas…  
-Allez les aider, » ordonna Jelena. « Si vous ne voulez pas lui donner raison, allez donc faire le bien et sauver des vies.  
-Quoi ? » demanda Armitage avant de comprendre qu’elle avait assisté à tout. « Vous avez tout vu.  
-Assez pour avoir compris que vous n’avez pas hérité que de ses cheveux et ses yeux… et que ce type vous veux du mal. Allez y, je ne dirais rien. »

Armitage inspira longuement avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers qui menaient au balcon. Le feu avait pris également dans une partie du palais. À l’intérieur, la foule hurlait de peur. Plusieurs personnes avaient fuit par les balcons, Armitage fut bousculé lorsqu’il remonta les escaliers. Il cria plusieurs fois les prénoms de ses amants et de sa sœur. Mais en vain. Dans la salle de bal, un véritable chaos régnait. Les gardes essayaient d’évacuer tout le monde mais une épaisse fumée noire les empêcher de faire au mieux. Alors qu’il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, une main attrapa son bras et le tira vers un coin plus calme. C’était Poe.

« Kriff, tu n’es pas blessé ? » demanda le pilote, inquiet.  
« Non, je vais bien. La Reine a besoin d’aide dans le jardin.  
-Merde... » jura Poe. « J’ai perdu de vue Finn et Rey. Ben est allé aidé les gardes. »

Une dizaine de personnes arrivèrent dans leur direction, appelant à l’aide. Une fillette gungan était inconsciente dans les bras de son père. Armitage montra alors à Poe où allait pour tomber directement sur les escaliers qu’il avait pris.

« Emmène les dehors, les jardins sont sûrs. La reine est dans la roseraie avec Jelena.  
-Et toi ?  
-Je vais chercher Rey et Finn, on te rejoint. »

Poe acquiesça, le cœur serré. Armitage l’observa prendre en charge le petit groupe. Assuré qu’ils prenaient le bon chemin, l’ancien général se tourna vers l’intérieur de la salle et cria pour appeler Rey et Finn. Après des minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, il passa près d’une porte entrouverte où une épaisse fumée se dégageait. Son instinct lui dicta subitement de passer dans l’autre pièce. Il tira la lourde porte. Les flammes rongeaient déjà une partie du mobilier.

« Rey ! Finn ! » appela t-il.  
« Ici ! »

C’était Finn. Armitage accourut. Rey était inconsciente sur le sol et Finn semblait être blessé grièvement au bras. Armitage se précipita vers sa sœur et la souleva. À deux, ils la portèrent la jeune femme vers les jardins. Ils déposèrent Rey sous un arbre.

« Bordel, c’étaient qui ces types ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Des types en noirs sont sortis de nulle part. On était dans la salle, Rey avait une migraine brutale. Ils nous ont tiré dessus. Rey a prit un tir paralysant, moi pas… On a pas eu le temps de réagir.  
-Ils nous ont attaqué aussi, » l’informa Armitage. « Laisse-moi voir ton bras. »

Finn laissa Armitage examiner sa plaie. Il grimaça alors que les doigts de l’ancien militaire essayaient de dégager le tissu de sa peau. La plaie n’était vraiment pas belle à voir. Ce n’était pas une plaie faite par un blaster. La peau aurait été brûlée mais là, elle était déchiquetée jusqu’à l’os et le sang de Finn était poisseux et sombre.

« C’est pas joli comment ? » demanda Finn, tentant une pointe d’humour.  
« J’ai jamais vu ce type de blessure.  
-Finn ? Armitage ? » appela soudain Rey, en reprenant connaissance. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
-Je crois que les derniers membres du Dernier Ordre nous ont attaqué.  
-Quoi ?  
-T’es sûr ? » demanda Finn.  
« Deux vaisseaux sont sortis de nulle part, Theed a été attaqué, et des stromtroopers en noir nous ont attaqué la reine et moi. Et j’ai parlé avec ce qui me semble être un de leurs chefs.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ? » demanda Rey.  
« Se venger de Ben, » déclara Armitage, ne voulant pas mentionner l’autre point abordé par l’inconnu.


	15. chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps et que je viens de finir le chapitre 15, le voici!  
> Bon, je le coupe à un moment fatidique...
> 
> bisous et bonne quarantaine!

L’hôpital royal de Theed était plein à craquer. Armitage était assis sur une chaise alors que Rey faisait les cent pas devant lui. Elle avait essayé de soigner Finn avec ses pouvoirs mais la plaie ne s’était pas refermée. Quelque chose n’allait pas, Armitage en était désormais intimement convaincu. Les médecins avaient fait des prélèvements avant d’emmener Finn au bloc opératoire pour sauver son bras. Et cela faisait une heure qu’il observait sa sœur aller et venir dans le couloir, en se rongeant les ongles. Dans la ville, Poe aidait à la mise en sécurité de la population, soutenu par de nombreux résistants et Ben, qu’Armitage avait entraperçu en arrivant à l’hôpital.

Une infirmière finit par marcher vers eux. Armitage se leva précipitamment et alla à sa rencontre alors que Rey l’imitait nerveusement. L’ancien général demanda des nouvelles de leur ami. L’infirmière lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Votre ami va s’en remettre. Mais nos médecins ont du lui amputer le bras. Sa blessure était bien plus grave que ce qu’on imaginait. Nos chirurgiens sont actuellement entrain de lui poser une prothèse.  
-Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? » demanda Rey.  
« La chirurgie va prendre encore une heure au moins. Ensuite, il sera envoyé dans notre service de réanimation pour son réveil. Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous reposer, il ne se réveillera pas avant le matin.  
-Vous pouvez nous contacter s’il y a quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Armitage.

L’infirmière acquiesça. Armitage la remercia poliment avant de tirer Rey vers les ascenseurs.

« Vient, elle a raison : on doit se reposer.  
-Je peux pas laisser Finn tout seul.  
-Il est sous anesthésie et il va dormir un long moment encore. Et je dois vraiment te parler de quelque chose, » annonça Armitage alors que les portes d’un ascenseur s’ouvraient devant eux.

Il poussa Rey à l’intérieur. Il avait longuement réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu’il c’était passé à Poe ni à Ben, cela allait les inquiéter à cause des cauchemars de ce dernier. Les portes se refermèrent et il attendit quelques secondes avant d’actionner l’arrêt d’urgence. Rey le questionna sur son comportement étrange. Armitage se mordit la lèvre avant de lui prendre son sabre laser et de la placer dans sa paume ouverte.

« Laisse-moi te montrer, » lui dit-il avant de se concentrer.

Après un moment, il sentit des petits fourmillements dans ses doigts. Rey lâcha alors un hoquet de surprise en voyant son sabre se mettre à vibrer sur la main de son frère. Puis il se mit à léviter. Armitage ferma sa main sur la poignée chromée.

« J’ai réussi, je ne sais comment, à utiliser la Force contre l’homme qui menait les troupes.  
-Mais je croyais qu’en me réanimant, ça avait détruit ton lien avec la Force.  
-Tu ne dois en parler à personne, Rey.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ben a eu une vision, me montrant succomber au Coté Obscur. Je ne veux pas les inquiétait tous les deux. Je laisserais jamais ce Mal m’atteindre. Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, Rey.  
-Quoi ? » demanda Rey, inquiète.  
« Si je n’y arrives pas, si sa vision devient réelle, ni Ben ni Poe ne pourront le faire : promet moi de me tuer si cela arrive.  
-Armitage…  
-Promet.  
-Je te le promet, » déclara Rey, la boule au ventre.

Armitage lui lança un sourire triste avant de remettre l’ascenseur en route. Ils retournèrent au Faucon Millénium sans un mot. Rey était bouleversée et Armitage devait se l’admettre, il était désolé d’avoir été si cruel envers sa sœur. À l’intérieur du vieux cargo, Poe et Ben étaient tous les deux affalés sur la banquette de la salle commune, épuisés par leur soirée. Quand ils virent la fratrie arrivée, ils se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre, Poe enlaçant Rey et Ben embrassant Armitage.

« Où est Finn ?  
-A l’hôpital, il a été blessé pendant l’attaque.  
-C’est grave ? » questionna Poe.  
« Il va avoir un bras tout neuf…  
-Merde ! » jura Poe.  
« Armitage, ça va ? Tu es pâle... » intervint brusquement Ben.

Le pilote se tourna alors vers son amant. Armitage était blême et ses yeux étaient cernés.

« C’est vrai que tu as une sale tête. Tu devrais aller dormir, viens.  
-Je l’accompagne, merci Poe, » répondit Ben. Armitage soupira, ces deux là étaient incorrigibles :  
« Je vais d’abord prendre une douche. Et si vous voulez que je dormes avec vous : alignez trois matelas au sol. »

Armitage ne laissa pas le temps à ses amants d’en rajouter, il tourna des talons et alla directement dans la salle de douche. Poe et Ben l’observèrent s’éloigner. Puis Poe se planta devant Rey :

« Il est bizarre, non ?  
-Fatigué, je crois. Je vais me coucher. »

Rey se détourna également et partit vers sa chambre. Poe et Ben échangèrent un regard. Ils n’avaient pas à parler pour se mettre d’accord : Armitage et Rey leur cachaient quelque chose. Poe soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?  
-Soit on laisse Armitage tranquille soit on fait ce qu’il a dit.  
-On va chercher les matelas. »

* * * * * * * * * * *

Armitage se réveilla en entendant Rey les appeler. À côté de lui, il sentit Poe glissait sous le draps alors que Ben grognait. La veille, il les avait trouvé entrain d’installer leur lit de fortune. Ils s’y étaient allongé et avaient sombré rapidement dans un profond sommeil, complètement épuisés par la soirée qu’ils avaient vécu. Il les secoua avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre improvisée et vit Rey venir vers lui.

« Finn est réveillé ! Faut y aller !  
-Okay, laisse nous un peu de temps… Ben et Poe ont du mal à se remettre de la nuit.  
-Oh ! » fit la jeune femme en rougissant.  
« Non ! » s’exclama Armitage, choqué en comprenant les pensées de sa sœur. « On a fait que dormir, promis.  
-Dans dix minutes à la rampe.  
-Oui, madame. »

Rey partit vers la salle commune du Faucon Millénium alors qu’Armitage retournait dans la chambre pour lever ses deux amants. Ils s’habillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent Rey avec seulement quelques de retard. Ils prirent un speeder pour se rendre plus rapidement à l’hôpital. Finn les attendait, allongé sur son lit, à tester son nouveau bras à l’aide d’une petite balle en mousse. Il les accueillit avec un large sourire alors que Rey se précipitait sur lui, suivie par Poe qui lui demandait comment il allait.

« Ca va, franchement j’ai connu pire !  
-Ton bras... » commença Rey, tristement.  
« T’inquiètes pas pour ça ! Regarde, il a l’air cool, non ? On dirait presque que je ressemble à Luke Skywalker avec ! » plaisanta Finn.  
« Tant que tu n’essaies pas de me tuer pendant mon sommeil, » répondit Ben, en souriant.  
« Franchement ? Pour ensuite avoir Armitage sur le dos ? Jamais ! »

Les trois principaux concernés rirent de bon cœur alors que Poe et Rey continuaient d’afficher une mine inquiète et triste pour leur ami. Finn reprit son sérieux et se redressa :

« Est-ce qu’on en sait plus sur ce qui a causé ma blessure ?  
-Non, on attend les résultats des tests qu’ils ont fait sur toi.  
-Armitage, est-ce que par hasard tu n’aurais pas laissé traîné des croquis et des documents sur une arme capable de faire ça ?  
-Je n’ai jamais réfléchi à une arme capable de faire ça, » répondit le rouquin. « J’étais plus tuerie de masse dans ma jeunesse, détruire des planètes entières et les voir exploser comme des feux d’artifices…  
-Et comment va la reine ? » demanda Finn.

Un médecin entra alors dans la pièce et répondit à sa question : elle allait bien et avait déjà reprit ses fonctions. Selon les informations intergalactiques, toutes les planètes avaient eu vent de l’attaque grâce à une mystérieuse diffusion sur le réseau de l’holonet. Les dirigeants politiques s’étaient alors tous mis en branle pour protéger leurs planètes, fortifiants leurs espaces aériens et en s’accusant les uns les autres de protéger le reste du Dernier Ordre. Tous l’écoutèrent attentivement, alors qu’il vérifier la prothèse de Finn.

« La bonne nouvelle, c’est que votre corps ne rejette pas votre nouveau bras. Vous allez pouvoir sortir de l’hôpital rapidement, d’ici cet après-midi.  
-On devrait retourner à Ajan Kloss et s’organiser là-bas, » proposa Poe.  
« Je pourrais réfléchir avec les équipes de Connix où les vaisseaux pourraient se cacher, j’ai en tête quelques bases ou planètes qui étaient alliées avec le Premier Ordre.  
-En faisant une liste de tous ces endroits, je pourrais y aller avec l’Escadron Noir et vérifier.  
-J’irais avec toi et le X-Wing de maître Luke.  
-On fait comme ça alors, » décida Poe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Le retour à la base fut très calme. Ben et Poe s’étaient mis aux commandes du Faucon alors que Rey et Finn s’étaient enfermés dans leur cabines. Armitage avait pris comme excuse les nombreuses réparations encore en attente sur le vieux cargo pour s’isoler lui aussi. Il avait besoin de s’occuper l’esprit et les mains pour ne pas repenser à ce qu’il c’était passé durant le bal.

Et lorsqu’ils furent sur Ajan Kloss, il fut le premier à sortir du vaisseau, se rendant presque au pas de course vers le centre de commandement pour pouvoir faire un point de situation avec le personnel resté sur place et ensuite réussir à lister tous les endroits où il savait que le Premier Ordre possédait autrefois des alliés et des bases. Il ne finit que tard dans la soirée. Ce fut même Poe qui vint le chercher, le tirant presque hors de la salle alors que Ben était parti leur chercher à manger.

Exténué mais l’esprit vide, Armitage se laissa ramener dans sa chambre, où Ben avait déposé sur le petit bureau de quoi manger et boire avant d’installer de quoi dormir à trois, comme sur le Faucon. Armitage grignota à peine ce que le grand brun avait ramené. Ben et Poe étaient de plus en plus inquiet par son comportement. Après un moment, le pilote se racla la gorge et prit la parole pour lui demander s’il était sûr que tout allait bien. Armitage acquiesça machinalement avant de lui répondre qu’il était juste fatigué.

« Okay, mais tu sais, tu peux nous parler, hein ?  
-Je sais…  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne nous caches rien ? » demanda Ben, maladroitement.

Les yeux bleus d’Armitage se posèrent sur lui. Après un court instant, l’ancien officier du Premier Ordre soupira avant de se lever de sa chaise. Sans un mot, il commença à se dévêtir devant ses deux amants. Les deux bruns déglutirent avant d’échanger un regard, à la fois surpris et gêné. Aucun des deux ne s’attendaient à ça. Une fois nu, Armitage s’avança vers Poe, qu’il attira à lui, tournant ainsi le dos à Ben. Poe ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque les lèvres d’Armitage capturèrent les siennes et que sa langue se glissa à l’intérieure de sa bouche.

« J’ai envie de toi, Poe, » susurra le roux à son oreille avant de se détourner pour aller droit vers Ben.

Ce dernier était assis sur l’un des matelas qu’il avait posé au sol. D’un mouvement habile et rapide, Armitage vint s’asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l’embrassa à son tour.

« Et j’ai aussi envie de toi, Ben, » affirma t-il avant d’ouvrir brusquement sa chemise noire et de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
« As-tu pris un truc ? Alcool ? Drogue ? » questionna Poe, interloqué.

Mais Armitage ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé à embrasser Ben et à lui enlever ses manches. Poe serra la mâchoire et ses poings tout en observant Armitage et Ben s’enlacer sensuellement sous ses yeux. Une fois torse nu, Ben réussit à se relever sans lâcher Armitage. Poe le soupçonna d’utiliser la Force car les jambes fines du roux encerclèrent ses hanches alors que son pantalon semblait se défaire seul. Ben se retrouva bien vite en caleçon, malaxant les fesses pâles d’Armitage en faisant exprès d’écarter ses deux lobes.

Poe rougissait face à ce spectacle. Armitage était incroyablement sensuel et il avait presque oublié à quel point il avait désiré le corps athlétique de Ben. Armitage finit par relâcher Ben et s’agenouiller en face de lui. Le grand brun en profita pour retirer la dernière barrière de tissu. Poe entendit alors Armitage rire doucement avant de le voir se retourner légèrement vers lui. Ses yeux pétillaient alors qu’il affichait un sourire mutin.

« Qu’attendez-vous, général Dameron ? j’ai autant envie de toi que de lui, » souffla t-il, malicieusement. « Et je sais que tu en meurs d’envie. »


End file.
